Inocente Ilusión
by mademoisellerousseau
Summary: Serena, una chica inocente que en la busqueda de amor tendra que pasar por muchos obstaculos, aprender a valorar lo que tiene y distinguir entre el verdadero amor de una vana ilusion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridas Serenitas (si les estoy hablando a ustedes dos niñas, Anita y Patty), pues bien, aquí les tengo a las dos su regalito, aunque sé que para el cumpleaños de ambas falta… para el de Anita 8 días y para el de Patty dos meses, pero bueno… La fecha del regalo no importa… ¿Verdad?**

_Después de 17 horas de viaje, finalmente el avión aterriza en la majestuosa ciudad de Nueva York en donde la felicidad y el amor me esperan. Se que no es justo lo que le he hecho a mis queridos padres que deben estar preocupados por mí, pero sé que jamás comprenderían lo que por amor se puede llegar a hacer._

_¿Por qué estoy aquí?... Bueno, eso es sencillo, nunca fue de mis más grandes anhelos viajar a los Estados Unidos, pero si algo es cierto es que el amor mueve montañas y te puede hacer cambiar de pacer en cuanto a lo que llegas a pensar que podrías o no hacer._

_¿Cuándo decidí esto?... Justo hace un par de meses, para ser exacta, desde hace 8 meses, el 1 de marzo, el día blanco en mi país, un día común en el cual tras ponerme en un momento de ocio frente a mi computadora portátil, deprimida por ser la fecha en que los novios le regalan cosas a sus novias como muestra de amor, me conecte a una de mis páginas de redes sociales para pasar el tiempo._

_Fue ahí donde lo conocí a él, a mi querido Motoki, en esa noche en que me sentía pésima por no tener un novio a mi lado que me consciente._

"_¿Acaso es mucho pedirle a la vida un novio que me ame?" Solía preguntarme en secreto. Sintiéndome a veces sola y vacía, y porque no decirlo, sentir un poco de envidia cuando miraba a mis dos mejores amiga de la mano de sus novios que las adoran y las cuidan cual caballero en armadura cuida y protege de su damisela._

_Pero entonces lo encontré a él, encontré a mi querido Motoki, que con sus pláticas nocturnas, con su dulzura y su manera de tratar a una dama logró derribar las barreras que había en mi corazón y logro enamorarme. Debo decir que al principio cuando me agregó en la página de redes sociales donde lo conocí, me deje llevar por el atractivo físico que pude percibir en sus fotografías: un apuesto joven rubio, alto, con un torso perfecto, de hermosos ojos azules como el hermoso cielo nublado que cuando niña creí tocar si subía una escalera arriba del techo. Después de agregarlo me pregunte como podríamos mantener una charla, pues yo poco se dé inglés y supuse que el nada sabría de japonés, pero me equivoque, tenía un japonés perfecto, pues me confeso su madre es japonesa aunque en su genética se haya manifestado la herencia de su madre como el gen recesivo, predominando en el los rasgos de su familia paterna que lo hacen ver cual atractivo adonis, cual adonis occidental, cual príncipe azul sacado del más hermoso de los cuentos para estar ante mí vida y llenar mis días de felicidad._

_Me siento en una de las sillas de la sala de espera y sacó un pequeño espejo, tratando de cerciorarme de que mi maquillaje tenue luzca perfecto, mirando mis ojos azules que a pesar de 17 horas de poco dormir denotan la ilusión de una mujer enamorada y acomodando un poco mi cabello rubio que esta peinado en dos coletas._

_Miró el reloj en mi celular, dándome cuenta de que han pasado ya 20 minutos desde que llegue a Nueva York y mi querido Andrew no aparece. Me pongo de pie y comienzo a caminar de un lado a otro, acomodando de vez en cuando mi vestido morado sujeto en dos tirantes pequeños. No es que me de miedo viajar sola, no, muchas veces he viajado de Tokio a Kioto, o de Tokio a Osaka o a cualquier otro lugar dentro de Japón, pero en esta ocasión comienzo a sentir que el corazón golpea mi pecho._

_¿Sera que debí hacerle caso a mamá cuando me dijo que era una locura eso de viajar a Estados Unidos sola, a encontrarme con un desconocido en un país cuyo idioma oficial no hablo?_

_No Serena, me digo a mi misma, no tienes que pensar mal, Motoki aparecerá en cualquier momento desde cualquier punto del aeropuerto y te levantara en sus vigorosos brazos, llenándote de besos y palabras dulces, no debes temer, Motoki jamás te abandonaría, jamás te dejaría sola en un lugar que no conoces._

_Sí, eso es, así debo de pensar. Sé que seguramente mamá y papá ahora estarán preocupados por mí, por haberme ido de casa en medio de la noche, sin avisar y dejando solo un recado en la cama en el cual les decía iba en búsqueda del amor, pero hay un dicho muy cierto y es verdad: El que no arriesga no gana y yo no me quise quedar pensando en lo que podría haber pasado si por cobarde me hubiera quedado en Japón esperando a que fuera el quien diera el primer paso, así que me siento nuevamente y espero tratando de relajarme._

_30 minutos más han pasado, gente sale y entra del aeropuerto y Motoki sigue sin aparecer… ¡Son ya 50 minutos de espera y en verdad ahora ya comienzo a desesperarme!... Volteo de un lado a otro, gente entra y sale, aviones llegan a la majestuosa ciudad de Nueva York y aviones van llevando pasajeros que felices van hacia su nuevo destino, pero Andrew no aparece._

_¿Sera que su casa está demasiado lejos?... ¿Sera que habrá mucho tráfico en esta noche?... ¿Sera que le habrá sucedido algo?... ¡No,no!_

_De nuevo trató de calmar mis ansias y saco mi computadora portátil, la cual enseguida registra la red de Internet del Aeropuerto, me conecto, pero él no está. Tampoco mis amigas en Japón están conectadas, pues a estas horas deben de estar en la Universidad._

_Siento las lágrimas mezcla de miedo y ansiedad que queman mis mejillas amenazando con salir, pero no quiero llorar… ¿Podría pedir ayuda?... ¿Cómo pedirla si ni siquiera soy capaz de formular una oración en inglés para pedir auxilio?_

_Las lágrimas comienzan ahora si a salir de mis ojos cayendo por mis mejillas, caminó hacia el teléfono público y marcó al número celular de Motoki, pero la operadora me contesta diciéndome algo que no logro entender… ¿Por qué demonios no me aplique en las clases de inglés en su debido momento?_

_Camino de nuevo jalando mi maleta hacia la sala de espera, pero entonces visualizo entrando al aeropuerto a un hombre rubio el cual sostiene una pancarta en el cual puedo leer mi nombre en grandes letras: Serena Tsukino._

_Las lágrimas y el miedo que al principio invadieron mi corazón, entonces son reemplazadas por una sonrisa nerviosa. ¡Tantas veces soñé con tenerlo de frente, con estrecharlo en mis brazos, sentirme entre los suyos y decirle cuanto lo amo! Lo veo bajar el cartelón y caminó hacia él, dándome cuenta de que el camino en dirección mía, pero entonces al acercarme notó algo: él no es mi Motoki, cierto, es un hombre rubio de ojos azules, con su misma complexión, pero no es mi Motoki._

_-Yōkoso Sere-chan.- Lo escuchó dirigirse a mí en japonés, regalándome una sonrisa amable, pero no es el._

_-¿Hablas japonés?- Pregunto sintiendo una mezcla de miedo y desconcierto, sé que él no es Motoki, podrá parecérsele, pero no es._

_-Claro que si querida shimai.- Lo escuchó responderme de nuevo en japonés.- Soy Jedite, hermano de Motoki. No creo que el cabeza dura de Motoki no te haya hablado antes de mí. Lamento que sea yo quien haya venido por ti y no el cabezota de Motoki pero…- Veo que la sonrisa en el rostro de Jedite se desdibuja y eso me preocupa.- Motoki estaba adornando el techo… tu sabes, aquí en Estados Unidos solemos celebrar el 31 de octubre el Halloween, pero se acostumbra adornar las casas con mucho tiempo de anticipación. Motoki estaba arriba del techo acomodando las luces, pero dio un mal paso cuando iba bajando las escaleras y se cayó._

_Siento un hueco en mi corazón al escuchar las palabras de Jedite y la preocupación por mi amado Motoki… ¿Sera la vida tan injusta de quitármelo cuando apenas íbamos a estar juntos?_

_-¿Qué le sucedió?- Pregunto ansiosa._

_Jedite me toca la cabeza en un gesto cariñoso y me sonríe._

_-No esta grave, no te preocupes.- Lo escucho decir.- De hecho está en casa pero se fracturo una pierna y no se puede levantar. El médico le ha dado reposo absoluto al menos por un mes._

_-¡Llévame con él!- Pido ansiosa.- Tengo que estar a su lado, con él._

_-Claro.- Dice Jedite.- Pero tranquilízate Sere-chan… no es bueno que te pongas nerviosa… ¿Quieres algún café?_

_-No.- Responde ansiosa.- Solo llévame con Motoki._

_-Desde luego.- Me dice tomando mi maleta para jalarla, comportándose como todo un caballero. No cabía duda, Motoki tenía razón, Jedite era un buen hermano aunque del todo no se llevaran bien._

_Salimos caminado en medio de la noche, el aire está fresco y cruzo mis brazos tratando de cubrirme, para mi infortunio deje mis abrigos dentro de la maleta, pero no la abriría en medio de la calle para sacar un abrigo, ya estaría pronto arriba del auto de mi cuñado y en poco tiempo junto a mi querido Motoki, diciéndole cuanto lo amaba y llenándolo de besos._

_-No había estacionamiento.- Dice Jedite.- Así que estacione el auto a dos cuadras de aquí. Tal parece que esta noche el aeropuerto está muy lleno._

_-No me lo parece.- Respondo._

_Llegamos al auto y el abro la cajuela, subiendo en ella mi maleta, después voltea y me mira con una mirada que me hace sentir un escalofrió. ¿Acaso es un dejo de lascivia lo que noto en su mirada?... No lo sé, pero me limito a esbozar una sonrisa para demostrar que estoy tranquila._

_-Con que esta es la japonesa Jedite.- Escucho una voz ronca tras de mi hablando en inglés, de lo cual lo único que entendí es "japonesa" y "Jedite", pero sea como sea esto me está asustando._

_-Así es Neflyte, esta es mi querida Shimai.- Responde mi cuñado, pudiendo distinguir únicamente cuando dice "shimai". Lo veo posar sus ojos en mí y sonreírme.- Bienvenida a Nueva York Sere-chan.- Me dice en japonés mirándome lascivamente, acariciando mi brazo en un gesto que me parece repulsivo.- Tu y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho esta noche y mucho más querida shimai._

_Sin siquiera pensarlo ni formular preguntas, como me lo dicta mi instinto de supervivencia me echo a correr en dirección contraria hacia donde Jedite y su amigo están. En mi mente no está Motoki en ese momento, solo el hecho de huir, correr lejos y salvar mi vida. Muevo mis piernas tan rápido como me es posible, pero me parece que estuviera perdiendo el movimiento, pues siento cada vez más los pasos de Jedite y su acompañante cerca de mí, dejando escapar sus risas burlonas, palabras en inglés que no entiendo y algunas palabras obscenas en japonés por parte de Jedite, mientras las lágrimas de horror comienzan a salir de mis ojos._

_Tropiezo entonces, no sé con qué, y siento que caigo, Jedite se hinca ante mí, pero no sé de donde saco la fuerza necesaria para patearlo en las entrepiernas, tal como me enseñó una amiga las técnicas básicas de defensa, me levanto dispuesta a salir corriendo, pero entonces la bolsa cae de mi brazo, mi bolsa en la cual traigo no solo mi dinero, sino también mi pasaporte japonés, mis identificaciones… ¡Son importantes!... Pero el horror de que pueda lastimarme me hace echarme a correr tan rápido como me lo permiten mis piernas sin detenerme a pensar en documento alguno, sin saber cómo pedir auxilio en un país que no conozco._

_Las horas pasan, no sé cuántas, solo sé que después de alejarme y sentir que me he perdido de la vista de Jedite, aun así no dejo de correr mientras las lágrimas salen de mis ojos y queman mis mejillas, mientras mi corazón se agolpa en mi pecho ante la sensación de sentirme sola y desprotegida en un lugar que desconozco._

_Sintiendo que las fuerzas me faltan, me siento a las afueras de una farmacia que a esas horas está cerrada, los pies me duelen y sollozo como nunca antes lo he hecho. Mi única esperanza es llegar a la embajada japonesa… ¿Pero cómo llegaría ahí?... Si tan solo pudiera pedir ayuda… ¿Pero cómo demonios pedir ayuda cuando a mi paso esta todo solo y no puedo formular palabra alguna en inglés?_

_Escucho el sonido de un motor que pone en alerta mis sentidos y al voltear miro con horror el automóvil negro de Jedite que viene hacia mí. Me levanto y me echó a correr sin rumbo fijo, doblando en una esquina, cruzando calles sin mirar a donde ir, tal pareciera como si esos dos disfrutaran el acecho a su presa antes de llegar a mí y atraparme. Cruzo una calle y otra, sin mirar semáforos o señales de alto, pero entonces en mi huida visualizo un auto en color azul platinado dirigiéndose hacia mí, no tengo tiempo de gritar o correr, pues pronto escucho el ruido de los frenos de aquel auto que su conductor en vano muy seguramente trata de frenar, pues siento un fuerte golpe en uno de mis costados que me hace gritar de dolor y siento que caigo a varios metros de ese lugar sintiendo que todo a mi alrededor da vueltas, la vista nublada, después todo negro y después. Después nada._

**Inocente Ilusión.**

**Cap 1 . Nueva York.**

Serena Tsukino sentía como si un manto de oscuridad cubriera su alrededor, impidiéndole abrir los ojos y como si miles de agujas se encajaran alrededor de su cuerpo, pero más que el dolor físico estaba la angustia de saberse perdida sin saber en dónde. Lo único que tenía claro era que no podía abrir los ojos, que todo a su alrededor era obscuridad, que estaba lejos de su familia, en un país extranjero, con personas que la seguían, en un lugar cuyo idioma no hablaba y lo peor de todo, estaba sin él, sin su amado Motoki.

Lo único que tenía claro era que estaba recostada, no sabía dónde, solo sentía su cuerpo en un colchón blanco. Podía escuchar las voces masculinas hablar en el idioma ingles que para ella no era entendible y se llenó de pánico… ¿Acaso Jedite la había secuestrado?... ¿Qué era lo que querían de ella?... ¿Por qué hacerle ese daño a ella que lo único que quería era estar con Motoki?

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo lentamente, primero con dificultad, la luz lastimaba sus ojos, hasta que finalmente su vista se fue aclarando poco a poco, dándose cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto de blancas paredes, el cual tenía unas persianas en lo que parecía ser una ventana por la cual se filtraba un poco de luz solar. Se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada en una camilla de hospital, de blando colchón y blancas sabanas, con un suero en su mano izquierda y dos hombres que hablaban entre ellos en el idioma que para ella parecía poco comprensible: uno sin duda el médico, lo cual supo por la bata blanca impecable que llevaba puesta sobre la ropa el hombre de mediana estatura, calvo y regordete y el otro, un apuesto joven, de cabello platinado, de gran altura y cuerpo atlético, vestido con unos vaqueros de mezclilla y una camiseta negra tipo polo que se ceñía a su cuerpo.

Notó como el medico clavaba sus ojos color avellana en ella y se acercó a la camilla.

-¿Cómo se siente?- Escuchó que le preguntaba en inglés, mas sin embargo ella no pudo comprender el significado de la pregunta.

-No ingles.- Dijo ella con cierto temor en su voz, dudando si la oración que había intentado decir en ingles había sido entendida por el médico.

Notó como el doctor clavaba sus ojos en el joven platinado e intercambiaban algunas palabras. Después miró al apuesto joven clavar sus ojos en ella, sus ojos que eran de un azul profundo, dándose cuenta en los rasgos varoniles que el joven era un hombre que en su genética probablemente llevara algo de sangre asiática, pues tenía ciertos rasgos de un hombre oriental entremezclándose con su genética anglosajona; mas sin embargo se sintió estúpida de estar pensando y tratando de descifrar la nacionalidad des apuesto joven… ¿Cómo podía estar tratando de descifrar su nacionalidad cuando había cosas más importantes en que pensar?

Lo vio dirigirse junto a ella, al borde de la cama, mirándola con esos ojos azules de mirada penetrante que reflejaban preocupación.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Lo escuchó dirigirse a ella en japonés.- ¿Eres japonesa?

Ella se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, sin saber que decir. Naturalmente tenía la respuesta en la punta de su lengua, pero no podía creer tener tanta suerte de encontrarse a alguien que hablara su idioma.

-Creo que no lo eres.

-Soy japonesa.- Respondió ella en el mismo idioma.- Tu… ¿Quién eres?

Lo miró arquear una de sus cejas y apretar los labios.

-Mi nombre es Diamante Black.- Siguió el hablándole en japonés.- Hace algunas horas, para ser preciso, en medio de la madrugada te cruzaste un semáforo en rojo y te atropelle. De cierta manera tengo la culpa por confiarme, pero en parte también es tuya por no tener cuidado al cruzar. Pero eso ya no importa, lo que me alegra es saber que estas bien, no pretendía querer pasar mis días en prisión.

Serena agachó la cabeza sintiéndose apenas… ¿Acaso aquel hombre la estaba regañando por haberse cruzado en su camino?

-Yo… lo siento.

Pareciera como si el hombre se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella se sentía sola, asustada y desprotegida, pues notó en el rostro masculino algo que parecía ser una media sonrisa. Una sonrisa enigmática.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo el.- Lo que importa es que no te lastimaste. Ahora que veo que no hablas ingles debo preguntarte… ¿Estás aquí de turista?... ¿O vives aquí en Estados Unidos?... Seguro tu familia estará preguntándose por ti a estas horas del día.

-Pues…

-¿Si?- Preguntó el.- No dudes en decírmelo, inmediatamente nos comunicaremos con ellos o te llevo directamente hasta tu casa. Creo que después del incidente es lo menos que puedo hacer… ¿Cuál es el número telefónico de tu familia?

-A decir verdad, aquí en Japón solo tengo a mi novio, a Motoki. Me gustaría que me lleve con el pero…-Serena se quedó pensativa.- ¿La cuenta del hospital?

-No te preocupes eso lo cubre mi aseguranza.- Dijo el.- Te llevo entonces con tu novio… ¿Dónde vive el?

-El problema es que no sé dónde vive.- Respondió ella sintiéndose asustada y apenada… ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera el domicilio de Motoki?.

Miró como el joven fruncía el ceño, mirándola con desconcierto, como si en ella mirara a una loca, un bicho raro.

-0-0-0-

Serena, quien iba sentada en el asiento de copiloto del auto negro que era conducido por Diamante Black, miraba cual niña mira con una mezcla de miedo al haberse soltado de la mano de su madre las majestuosas calles de Nueva York adornadas por sus grandes edificios.

Aun recordaba la cara mezcla de molestia y desconcierto que había puesto Diamante Black cuando ella le había dicho no saber el domicilio de su novio y como con un dejo de risa contenida le había preguntado:

"¿Cómo es posible que no sepas el domicilio de tu novio?"

Sentía como si su sola mirada profunda la hubiera hecho sentirse pequeña y tonta, demasiado tonta, así era como la había hecho sentir Diamante Black con su mirada. Serena rápidamente había contado en breve que había conocido a Motoki por Internet y que no había estado nunca en Nueva York, pero le había mentido diciéndole que Motoki ya había viajado anteriormente a Japón a verla. Recordaba como el esbozó una sonrisa que le pareció burlona, después de todo… ¿A quién no le parecía de tontos mantener un amor a distancia?... Eso era algo que muchos siempre juzgarían y de lo que muchos se burlarían, pero ella estaba dispuesta a encontrar a Motoki, porque si de algo estaba segura, era de que Motoki no podía hacerle eso, él no podía estar detrás del intento de secuestro, no podía ser así.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó el rompiendo el silencio sepulcral en el que iban dentro del auto que la hizo sobresaltarse.

-¿Perdón?

-¿Te tengo que hablar en japonés pausadamente también?

Ella sintió ruborizarse ante el comentario de Diamante. Sentía como si él estuviera de pronto molesto con ella, pero cuando al salir del hospital él le había ofrecido llevarla a su casa, ella no se había negado.

¿Qué era lo peor que le podía suceder?... Cierto no lo conocía, pero al atropellarla había tenido el valor de quedarse y auxiliarla, aunque un poco serio e irónico al menos algo dentro de sí le decía que podía confiar en él, que no la lastimaría, no por algo la había llevado al hospital. Además siempre era preferible estar con un hombre sarcástico que a pesar de su carácter mal humorado la había auxiliado que rondar sola y sin dinero por las calles de Nueva York.

-Supongo debes tener hambre.- Dijo el.- Han pasado algunas horas desde que te atropelle y desde que llegaste a Nueva York aún muchas más. En vista de que no sabes donde vive tu novio con exactitud y ni siquiera sabes su teléfono y perdiste tus documentos te llevare a comer, después te prestare el teléfono para que te comuniques a Japón. Supongo tendrás familiares que podrán mandarte dinero para que a la mayor brevedad posible tomes un vuelo y regreses a Japón.

-Gracias.- Se limitó a responder ella.

Algunos minutos más en los que Diamante condujo el auto en total silencio, sin volver a dirigirle la palabra, llegaron a un elegante restaurante cuya arquitectura le daba un aire japonés, pues la entrada simulaba la entrada a uno de los templos sintoístas a los que muchas veces Serena había acudido, teniendo a las afueras hermosos arboles de cerezos de Sakura y unas estatuillas de dragón a cada lado.

Serena al mirar que Diamante abría la puerta para bajar, no espero a que el diera la vuelta para abrirle y rápidamente ella bajo, sintiéndose como si en ese momento fuera una extraña pieza de rompecabezas que no encaja en ningún lugar.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí parada?- Le preguntó el.- Vamos adentro.

Serena avanzó temerosa hasta llegar al lado de Diamante y cuando ambos llegaron a la puerta de vidrio una hermosa chica de ojos grisáceos y cabello rubio que llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, ataviada con un Kimono azul les abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días, bienvenidos a Sakura´s Garden.- Escuchó Serena que la chica hablaba en inglés, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que había dicho.- Diamante tu madre te espera en tu casa.

-Gracias Kimberly.- Agradeció Diamante a la hermosa muchacha de rasgos anglosajones en el mismo idioma.- Vamos Tsukino, sígueme. Iremos al privado, toda mi familia debe estar reunida ahí esperando a mi regreso.

Serena siguió a Diamante, ambos entraron en la cocina del restaurante donde él se limitó a saludar a cada uno de los empleados en el idioma inglés, hasta que salieron por la puerta trasera de la cocina, cruzando un hermoso jardín decorado al estilo japonesa, con hermosos cerezos de Sakura y hermosos rosales y flores de distintas especias hasta llegar a una casa que aunque construida al estilo americano.

-¿Quién vive aquí?- Preguntó Serena temerosa, pues no pretendía estar sola con un hombre desconocido.

-Esta es mi casa.- Dijo Diamante.- Aquí vivo con mi familia.

Diamante tocó el timbre no una, sino dos, tres, cuatro veces y a Serena no le pasó desapercibida la facilidad que el peliplateado tenía para ponerse ansioso.

Pronto la puerta se abrió y entonces Serena visualizó a una hermosa jovencita que tendría más o menos la edad de ella, la cual al igual que Diamante dejaba a notar en sus rasgos la mezcla de la raza anglosajona y oriental, pues a pesar de tener ciertos rasgos de japonesa, la joven era alta tenía los ojos de un hermoso color verde claro, piel blanquísima y su cabello sujeto en una alta coleta era color castaño y ligeramente ondulado.

-¡Diamante querido!- La escuchó decirse a él en japonés pero con acento extranjero, propio del descendiente de japoneses que ha crecido en el extranjero.- Si estás aquí es porque la chica que atropellaste ya está fuera de peligro… ¿Verdad?... Me da tanto gusto que…- Serena miró como la joven se callaba y posaba sus ojos en ella, regalándole después una sonrisa cálida.- ¿Quién es ella Diamante?

-Ella es…

La chica no dejó hablar a Diamante, pues tan escandalosa como un remolino, bajo las tres escaleritas que había bajo la puerta y se acercó a Serena.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lita Black.- Dijo ella.- ¿Tu cómo te llamas?... ¿Eres la nueva novia de Diamante?- Preguntaba la chica sin siquiera dejarla hablar, lanzándole una mirada a Diamante.- Mira, pero que escondidito te lo tenías hermano y yo que…

-Lita, deja de hablar.- Dijo el.- Ella es la chica que atropelle. Su nombre es Tsukino Serena, al parecer vino a Nueva York a buscar a visitar a su novio que vive aquí pero al llegar unos maleantes la asaltaron. Lo demás ya te lo sabes así que la traje aquí para que le llame a su familia o a quien sea para que le manden dinero y pronto regrese a Japón o encuentre la solución a su problema.

Lita le lanzó una mirada "matadora" a Diamante.

-¿Podrías ser menos gruñón y más amable?- Preguntó Lita.- Si al llegar a Nueva York la asaltan, luego tú la atropellas, pierde sus documentos y no sabe done esta su novio yo creo que lo que menos necesita es que le hablen en ese tonito de ironía.

Lita después volteó hacia donde estaba Serena y la tomó de las manos.

-Mi hermano no es mala persona, solo que es un poco gruñón y mal humorado.- Dijo ella.- Entra a casa, Oka-san y yo estamos preparado un delicioso curry de camarones con salsa de mango y piña acompañado de delicioso arroz dulce, el arroz es una receta que he inventado agregándole condimentos propios de la comida japonesa mezclándolos con un poco de condimentos utilizados en la comida americana. Me gusta jugar con los ingredientes para crear nuevos sabores. Después si gustas podrás darte un baño y hablarle a tu familia o a tu novio, no te preocupes, Diamante es la oveja negra de la familia pero Oka-san, Otou-San y Sapphire mi hermano mayor son un amor, el único amargado es Diamante.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa. Desde que había llegado a Nueva York era la primera vez que sonreía. Desde que había bajado del avión que la había traído desde Tokio nada parecía ir bien, al principio le habían querido hacer daño, le habían robado todo, la habían atropellado y por si fuera poco Diamante Black era todo lo que se podía imaginar menos amable, la única sonrisa que le había logrado ver era la sonrisa irónica en el hospital cuando le había confesado no saber dónde vivía Motoki. Esperaba que Diamante discutiera con su hermana cuando esta lo llamó como "la oveja negra de la familia" pero este sin hacer caso entró dentro de la casa adelantándosele a Lita y a Serena.

-¿Vamos?- Habló Lita.- No seas tímida. Siéntete en confianza, después de todo si yo me perdiera en un lugar donde nunca he estado querría que alguien me ayudara. Además eres japonesa como nosotros.

Serena entró dentro de la casa, donde al poner un pie dentro se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que la casa estuviera construida por fuera y por dentro al más puro estilo neoyorquino, dentro de ella había cosas que delataban la ascendencia japonesa de los miembros de la familia Black, pues una de las costumbres al entrar dentro de la casa era quitarse los zapatos y dejarlos en un pequeño están a la entrada para ser sustituidos por unas sandalias exclusivas para andar dentro de casa; así como ciertos adornos y muebles que delataban el lugar de origen de la familia: fotografías de la familia donde todos vestían de Kimono las mujeres y los hombres de Yukata, cuadros que adornaban las paredes con algunos kanjis significativos así como hermosas pinturas de jardines japoneses, así como una figurilla de buda en una de las cómodas.

-¿Son budistas ustedes?- Preguntó Serena.

Lita ladeó la cabeza como si buscara la respuesta apropiada.

-Pues se podría decir que si.- Dijo Lita.- Digamos que la familia de papá es católica, pero en la familia de mamá siempre han sido budistas-sintoístas. Yo la verdad no sigo ningún credo religioso. Digamos que mis creencias son un poco complejas y así los de toda la familia.

-¿Ella es la chica?- Escuchó Serena una voz femenina hablar en japonés y al voltear a una de las puertas que daba hacia un pasadizo miró a una hermosa mujer de edad madura, de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, la cual parecía como si fuera una hermosa replica de edad madura de Lita.

-Oka-san.- Se dirigió Lita a la mujer.- Ella es Serena Tsukino.

-Mucho gusto.- Se acercó la mujer.- Siempre es bueno tener a algún compatriota en casa. No temas pequeña, que todos aquí te ayudaremos.

Sin decir más, Serena fue conducida al comedor, el cual era al más puro estilo oriental: una mesa baja en fina madera de color negro la cual en vez de sillas estaba conformada por cojines donde los comensales se sentaban.

Serena para su suerte fue bien recibida por los miembros de la familia: Demian Black, un hombre de cabello platinado tan parecido a Diamante y grandes ojos color zafiro, de rasgos anglosajones, Sonomi, la hermosa mujer tan parecida a Lita y madre de los jóvenes, así como el hermano mayor, Sapphire Black, un apuesto de cabello azulado, piel blanca y grandes ojos color zafiro, quien a diferencia de sus hermanos menores: Lita y Demian en sus rasgos no se veía ni un poco de la ascendencia oriental entremezclada.

-No te preocupes Serena.- Escuchó la voz del jefe de familia que se dirigió a ella una vez que le hubiera dado un tragó al vaso de té de limón que tenía a un lado.- Después de que te tomes un baño le llamas de nuevo a tu familia y despreocúpate que los chicos te pueden prestar sus computadoras para que te conectes a Internet.

-Claro Serena.- Dijo Zafiro, quien a diferencia de su hermano era más amable y generoso.- Si gustas puedo cederte mi cuarto esta noche para que duermas cómodamente y tengas tu espacio, yo puedo dormir en el cuarto de Diamante.

-Yo no te quiero en mi habitación haciéndote compañía.- Habló Diamante quien hasta entonces había estado en silencio, como si la sola presencia de Serena le molestara.- Sabes que me gusta tener mi privacidad.- Dijo clavando sus ojos en Serena.- Ella puede dormir en la habitación de Lita.

-Diamante.- Lo llamó su madre, lanzándole una mirada "asesina".- Discúlpalo Serena.

-Entiendo que mi presencia no le sea muy grata.- Dijo Serena.- Por atravesarme en su camino él tuvo que pasar la noche en vela y me imagino que eso no es muy grato. Además seguro le robe parte de su valioso tiempo y de sus pensamientos

Diamante se le quedó mirando un momento, como examinándola y después se puso de pie.

-Efectivamente me quitaste parte de mi tiempo.- Dijo Diamante.- Ahora voy a dormir, porque naturalmente estoy exhausto. He llamado ya a la oficina para reportarme enfermo.

-0-0-0-

Después de entrar dentro de su habitación, Diamate se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama amplia de colcha negra. Se recostó bocabajo y con sus puños apretados golpeó la cama.

Había en Serena Tsukino algo que le molestaba. No era el hecho de haberla atropellado y haber estado en vela toda la noche preocupado por haberla matado. Mas sin embargo, cuando se había recuperado, cuando había abierto sus grandes ojos azules en los que reflejaba inocencia e ingenuidad había sido como si le encajaran una daga directo al corazón.

Así había era la mirada que reflejaban los ojos de Minako Aino: pureza, inocencia, dulzura e ingenuidad. Era así como lo había conquistado aquella rubia de ojos azules; mas sin embargo, bajo aquel rostro angelical, Minako Aino solo se había burlado de su amor, utilizándolo solo como un trofeo al que presumir a sus amigas, para al final darle una puñalada por la espalda engañándolo con Tamahome, el que se decía llamar "el mejor amigo de Diamante".

Se levantó molesto de la cama y sacó una fotografía de una de las cómodas a un lado de su cajón, en donde aparecían él y una hermosa rubia de largo cabello adornado con un moño rojo y grandes ojos azules.

"Tan parecida a Serena Tsukino" Pensó para sí mismo.- "Todas son iguales, pero esta mujercita pronto se largara que de eso me encargo yo"…

**Glosario:**

**Shimai = cuñada.**

**Oka-san = mamá**

**Otou-san= papá**

**Yōkoso = bienvenido/a**

**N/A: Patita y Anita, espero les haya gustado el regalo wiii y ahora como no creo publicar capitulo el día del cumpleaños de Ani entonces cantemos las mañanitas para Ani (tú también Patty, en tu cumpleaños también las corearemos wii)**

**Feliz cumpleaños Ani,**

**Feliz cumpleaños Aku zen-tenshi,**

**Feliz cumpleaños malvadilla,**

**Feliz cumpleaños a ti… wiii…**

**¡Mordida, mordida!... A, jaja, pues sí no hay pastel, entonces no sé porque gritar mordida. En fin Anita, espero tengas tu pastel y una buena mordida hahaha.**

**Y por cierto me alegra mucho que se hayan conocido, las quiero.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sufrimiento y Tragedia

**Sufrimiento y Tragedia.**

Serena se encontraba sumergida dentro de la espaciosa tina dándose un baño relajante con agua caliente, pues el frio comenzaba a sentirse en octubre en la ciudad de Nueva York, así como esencias de rosas y espuma que Lita había agregado al prepararle la tina para que tuviera un baño que la relajara.

Después de que Diamante la llevara a su casa y que comiera en compañía de los integrantes de la familia Black, había visto desaparecer a Diamante, encerrándose en su cuarto, como si la detestara, algo que no comprendía. Ciertamente entendía que por causa de ella, él no había llegado a su trabajo o a cumplir los deberes que tuviera, pero su mirada era dura y fría, la miraba con algo que ella creía adivinar era rencor y sarcasmo, muy a diferencia de los demás miembros de la familia que la habían acogido cálidamente en su hogar, pero era el quien le incomodaba, esperaba encontrar pronto a Motoki y aclarar las cosas para no estar más tiempo con los Black, pues se había dado cuenta que al menos por parte de uno de los miembros de la familia no era bien recibida y eso no era nada grato.

"¿Qué extraño?... ¿Porque nadie contestara en casa?" Pensó para sí misma.

20 minutos atrás, justo antes de meterse a bañar había llamado a Tokio, según sus cálculos si en Nueva York eran las 5:00 de la tarde en Japón debían ser 6:00 de la mañana, ciertamente era muy temprano, pero estaba segura que sus padres estarían angustiados desde su partida, buscando maneras de encontrarla, levantando denuncias ante las autoridades y que seguro su madre y Shingo su hermano menor estarían cuidando el teléfono, esperando su llamada, esperando saber de ella. En cuanto a sus dos mejores amigas: Hotaru y Michiru, era extraño que ninguna de las dos le hubiera dejado ni siquiera un mensaje en su cuenta de correo electrónico. Aun recordaba como Hotaru le decía que tuviera cuidado, que no se arriesgara a ir sola a conocer a un desconocido, pero por otro lado, Michiru la apoyaba, aconsejándole asumir el riesgo por reunirse con su amor verdadero… Estaba segura ya ambas estaban enteradas de su desaparición y obvio ellas sabían a donde había acudido, era extraño que no le dejaran algún mensaje ya fuera Hotaru para darle un "sermón" por su insensatez o un mensaje de Michiru preguntándole como se encontraba.

-¿Está todo bien?- Escuchó la dulce voz femenina de Lita Kino del otro lado de la puerta que la sacó de su ensoñamiento.

-Ehh… claro.- Respondió Serena.- Ya voy a salir.

-No hay problema, tomate tú tiempo.

Serena se puso de pie dentro de la tina y salió de esta enredándose una bata de baño en color rosa que Lita le había prestado; sin duda debía reconocer el baño le había hecho sentirse fresa, con vitalidad y llena de energía, pero por alguna razón se encontraba intranquila, por una razón que iba más allá de no saber de Andrew, de la mirada dura de Diamante, de saberse sola y sin documentos en un país que para ella era extraño y en el cual no quería estar ni un momento más a pesar de al mismo tiempo querer estar cerca de Motoki.

Abrió la puerta del baño y salió al cuarto de Lita (pues el baño en el que había tomado su ducha estaba dentro del cuarto de la hija de los Black) el cual tenía hermosas paredes pintadas de blanco y en una de ellas un hermoso paisaje de un jardín al estilo asiático, un escritorio donde estaba la lap top color rosa de la joven, un pequeño estante de libros románticos y la hermosa cama alta de respaldo color negro, de colcha color rosa en la cual se encontraba recostada Lita bocabajo escribiendo algo que parecía una especie de diario.

-Ya Salí.- Dijo Serena, atrayendo la mirada de Lita que le regaló una sonrisa y cerró el cuadernillo de pasta dura en color verde guardándolo dentro de uno de los cajones de la cómoda que estaba a un lado de su cama.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Un poco.- Respondió Serena.- ¿Crees que me podrían prestar el teléfono una vez más?

Lita se puso de pie y le prestó su celular y una tarjeta prepago.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió.- Mientras te bañabas fui al seven eleven a comprarte una tarjeta con la que puedes hacer llamadas a bajo costo a cualquier lugar de Asia, incluido Japón.

-Gracias.- Respondió Serena.

Una vez más Serena marcó a su casa en Tokio, mas sin embargo nadie respondía, lo mismo sucedió al marcarles a sus padres y a su hermano a sus respectivos celulares, ninguno le contestaba, asi como tampoco sus amigas.

-Siguen sin responder.- Dijo Serena dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama.

-Tranquila.- Respondió Lita sentándose junto a ella.- Seguro debe ser que andan buscándote… ¿Qué te parece si revisas tu correo electrónico?... Quizá tengas algún e-mail o alguno de tus amigos te haya dejado un mensaje mientras no estabas conectada, aunque según mis cálculos allá apenas deben ser un poco más de las 6:00 de la mañana.

Serena sonrió al recordar que esa era la hora en que solía ponerse de pie para comenzar con su ritual de arregló personal antes de partir a la universidad donde estudiaba diseño gráfico.

-Justo la hora en que papá, mamá y Shingo se levantan para cumplir con las labores del día.- Dijo Serena.- Supongo que Hotaru y Michiru también deben estar despiertas. Es raro que no contesten. En verdad dudo que estén conectadas, pero te tomare la palabra de revisar mi mail.- Serena hizo una pausa y retomó la conversación.- Discúlpenme por quitarles el tiempo… Ni siquiera me he preguntado si tú pasas todo el día aquí.

-En realidad no.- Dijo Lita.- Soy muy hiperactiva… voy a la universidad en las mañanas pero los viernes como hoy no tengo clases, paso gran parte de la tarde en el restaurante porque me encanta cocinar, a veces voy a correr al parque que está aquí cerca como a estas horas y por las noches a veces suelo estar en msn... pero a veces es bueno salir de la rutina.

Serena sonrió y caminó hacia el escritorio, sentándose frente a el y abriendo la computadora portátil para iniciar sesión en su cuenta personal de correo electrónico…

-0-0-0-

Diamante detuvo su trote en el parque y se dejó caer en el área de pasto. Había salido a correr desde hacía poco más de dos horas, vistiéndose rápidamente con un pantalón deportivo en color negro a juego con camisa ceñida a su cuerpo del mismo color, llevándose su botella de agua a la cual le dio un gran sorbo, limpiándose el sudor con una toalla blanca que llevaba en una de las bolsas del pantalón.

"Mina… ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan…".- Apretó los puños lleno de ira.

Hacia justo un año y 7 meses que corriendo en ese mismo parque había conocido a Minako Aino, una hermosa chica de cabellos rubios y ojos color celeste… ¿Cómo olvidar cuando sus miradas se cruzaron?... Él no era precisamente el tipo de hombres que creyeran en el amor a primera vista, pero Minako Aino le había robado el corazón.

_Flash Back…_

_Era marzo y con ello el inicio de primavera, el aire fresco y agradable en la ciudad de Nueva York se hacía sentir, mostrando las flores que se veían esplendorosas en aquella estación del año en la que se presume, el amor y las fechas de cupido andan a la orden del día._

_Mas sin embargo, para Diamante Black era un día más, un día más en el que después de sus deberes, a la hora en que no es de día pero aun no es de noche, cuando el sol ha desaparecido en el horizonte pero aun el cielo no ha obscurecido trayendo consigo la luz de la luna. Siguió corriendo, concentrado solo en la música instrumental que venía escuchando en su ipod cuando miró que una jovencita que venía corriendo en sentido contrario al suyo, de hermosos cabellos rubios y preciosa figura enfundada en ropa deportiva (pans y top) en color rosa caía al piso tras haberse doblado un tobillo._

_Se quitó los auriculares y caminó a ella._

_-Señorita… ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_Escuchó que la hermosa señorita se quejaba y se agachó a su lado._

_-¿Duele mucho?_

_-Un poco._

_La miró hacer un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie pero enseguida ella volvió a sentarse, parecía que no podía levantarse por sí misma._

_-La llevare a su casa.- Dijo el levantándola en brazos, pasando una mano por debajo de las rodillas de ella y otra por su espalda, encontrándose entonces por un momento con la mirada azulada de la joven, con esa mirada que irradiaba dulzura e inocencia que hizo que su "duro corazón" como solían decir las chicas se enterneciera.- ¿Cuál es su nombre linda señorita?_

_-Minako Aino… pero puedes llamarme Mina._

_-Mina.- Balbuceó el.- Suena muy dulce._

_Fin del Flash Back._

"Maldita… ¿Por qué tuviste que fallarme así?".- Pensó para sí mismo.

Diamante se sentó en una de las bancas, en la banca donde siempre se sentaba con Minako Aino después de correr por largas horas, conversando, besándose una y otra vez… Si, algún día lo amó... Algún momento llegó a creer que los sentimientos de ella hacia el eran sinceros, pero al final ella terminó engañándola con Tamahome, el que se decía su mejor amigo. Hacía cinco meses que lo había descubierto, cuando al ir a casa de Minako y encontrar la puerta abierta los había encontrado teniendo sexo, había golpeado a Tamahome, había mirado con odio a Mina, le había llorado en la soledad de su cuarto, había blasfemado contra ella, pero cuando creía que su corazón lo estaba superando entonces tenía que aparecer ella, Serena Tsukino.

Recordaba como cuando la había atropellado había bajado del auto asustado, sabía que había atropellado a alguien pero no tenía la certeza si era un niño, una mujer, un hombre o un anciano, pero entonces cuando la miró a los ojos, por un momento su corazón endurecido quiso ablandarse al ver la mirada azulada que reflejaba inocencia, ternura y temor y sintió la maldita necesidad de protegerla…

_Flash Back…_

_Diamante apagó el automóvil del auto una vez que se dio cuenta de que había arrollado a alguien, no había nadie en medio de la carretera, bien podría huir y si la persona accidentada moría o estaba de gravedad era poco probable que lo encontrarían, pero no, eso no era la correcto, no estaba en su naturaleza y haciendo uso de lo correcto bajo del auto hasta acercarse al cuerpo de quien descubrió era una hermosa chica de piel blanca, rubios cabellos y facciones asiáticas._

_-¡Señorita!- Se agachó a su lado hablando en ingles.- ¿Esta bien?... ¿Se encuentra bien?_

_-La miró entreabrir sus ojos azules, miró una lagrima rodar de aquello ojos, mezcla de inocencia y temor, como implorando ayuda y dentro de sí deseo ayudarla, deseó protegerla más por una necesidad naciente dentro de él que por el deber de haberle causado el accidente._

_Fin del Flash Back._

"Maldita Minako… ¿Cómo pudiste…".- Pensó para sí mismo.

Se levantó del parque y comenzó a trotar nuevamente, estaba seguro de que Serena se iría, se iría pronto y no tendría que ver de nuevo esos ojos color azul que tanto le recordaban a Mina, a su "Venus" como el la llamaba, jamás ninguna mujer volvería a derretir su duro corazón.

-0-0-0-

Serena cerró su correo electrónico, le parecía extraño que nadie le hubiera dejado mensajes aun cuando ella no se hubiera conectado, le parecía raro que nadie le constara el teléfono. Estaba a punto de cerrar la página principal que tenía abierta, pero entonces en la sección de noticias leyó un encabezado que le helo el cuerpo y hizo que el corazón le comenzara a latir desesperadamente:

"Terremoto y Tsunami en Japon de 9.0 Mw"

¿Era cierto aquello o una mala jugada que le estaba ocasionando la falta de sueño?... Entrecerró los ojos y al abrirlos ahí estaba de nuevo la noticia como anunciándole como un trágico augurio que le hizo pensar de pronto en sus seres queridos: Sus padres, su hermano, sus amigas.

Con manos temblores dio click y comenzó a leer la noticia: un terremoto había sacudido la ciudad de Tokio y ciudades vecinas hacia dos horas, arrasando con casas, edificios, dejando a familias separadas, personas desaparecidas.

Sintió un dolor en su pecho sofocarla, como si el aire le faltara, ganas de gritar, llorar, pero parecía como si las lágrimas se hubieran quedado atoradas antes de salir de sus ojos y la garganta se le hubiera secado dejándola sin hablar, no podía ser cierto, eso no podía ser cierto.

Lita seguía hablando tras de ella, sobre vestidos, sobre la cena que prepararían esa noche, pero entonces escuchó pasos en el pasillo y la voz gruesa del hijo mayor de los Black: Zafiro.

-¡Lita...

-¿Qué ocurre Sapphire?... ¿Por qué no tocas antes de entrar?... Pude haber estado desnuda.

- ¿No has visto las noticias?... Hace un par de horas hubo un tsunami en Japón, después un terremoto… No entran las llamadas y…

Serena tan solo escuchar la voz de Sapphire sintió que el aire le faltara y la vista se le nublara. Sintió la vista de Lita y Sapphire sobre ella, pero el equilibrio de su cuerpo trastabilló y sintió como Sapphire la tomaba en brazos recostándola en la cama.

-¡Lita, rápido trae alcohol y algodón!- Escuchó la voz varonil tan lejana, a pesar de que dentro de sí sabía que Sapphire estaba a su lado.

-Debiste haber tenido más tacto.- Escuchó la voz de Lita.

Sintió el alcohol sobre su nariz, su vista nublada, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero al abrir los ojos y sentir el aire le volvía al cuerpo miró a los señores Black dentro de la habitación, a Sapphire, a Lita, y de pie en el marco de la puerta a Diamante.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- Preguntó preocupada.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sonomi Black se sentó al borde de la cama y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Serena.

-Tranquilízate Serena… confiemos en el gran Kami que nuestros seres queridos están bien.- Dijo la mujer controlando la preocupación que en su voz sentía.- No debemos perder la calma… recuerda que ante las adversidades estar intranquilo no ayuda de nada.

Serena comenzó a sollozar entonces, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir copiosamente de sus ojos. Aquello que estaba viviendo parecía ser la pesadilla más horrible que hubiera tenido, pero lo peor es que no era pesadilla, era la cruda realidad que la estaba golpeando una y otra vez en poco tiempo.

¿No era suficiente con que el día anterior Andrew no hubiera llegado, que la hubieran querido dañar, que le hubieran robado, que la hayan atropellado, tener que soportar el no sentirse bienvenida en esa casa?... ¿Por qué la vida se estaba ensañando así con ella?... ¿Qué mal había hecho?

Tan solo pensar que sus padres, su hermano, sus amigos hubieran perecido en esa horrible tragedia le hacía sentir que su corazón se desangrara por dentro, haciéndola sentirse sola en el vasto mundo, desprotegida.

-Quiero estar con mi familia.- Dijo entre lágrimas, llorando copiosamente.- Quiero estar con ella, quiero verlos… ya no quiero estar aquí.

-Lita, rápido hija, ve y prepara un te.- Escuchó la voz de Sonomi hablándole a su hija.- Tranquilízate Serena, no podemos perder la calma, tenemos que pensar que nuestros seres queridos en Japón están bien, poniéndonos así no logramos nada. Mira, estaremos intentando llamar una y otra vez y en caso de que tus padres no puedan mandarte dinero para el avión de regreso a Tokio, nosotros tenemos ahorros en el banco y podemos pagar por tu regreso… Aunque como están las cosas allá no creo que sea conveniente.

-0-0-0-

**Una semana después…**

Era de mañana en la ciudad de Nueva York. Serena se encontraba aspirando la sala, a solas dentro de la casa de los Black, pues de mañana todos solían salir directo a sus ocupaciones: Sonomi y Demian en el restaurante, Zafiro tenía entendido trabajaba dando en un despacho arquitectónico, Lita en la universidad y por supuesto Diamante en su trabajo, del cual aun desconocía que era exactamente a lo que se dedicaba.

Después de aspirar, guardo la aspiradora en el cuarto de herramientas de limpieza. Sonomi le había dicho que no era necesario, pero ella había insistido en que era lo menos que podía hacer ante la hospitalidad y el trato tan amable dado por los miembros de la familia, además de cierta manera le servía de distracción para ya su agitada alma.

Había pasado ya una semana desde su llegada a Nueva York, una semana que a su alma dolorida y preocupada le parecía como si fueran siglos los que hubieran pasado. En primera instancia había querido comunicarse con sus padres, pero nada sabía de ellos, en los noticieros sabía que había millones de muertos y que aún no se sabía con exactitud cuál era el saldo que el tsunami había dejado. Los Black habían podido comunicarse al fin con sus familiares en Japon, aunque afectados al perder su casa y sus pertenencias estaban a salvo e inclusive ya habían mandado traerlos a Nueva York para que estuvieran ahí al menos hasta que las cosas se normalizaran. Mas sin embargo, en el caso de los familiares de Serena, nada se había sabido de ellos. Ciertamente no había numero al cual se pudieran comunicar para decirle a Serena que estaban bien, pues Serena no les había dado jamás número telefónico de Motoki, en cuanto a su correo electrónico, tampoco había recibido mensaje alguno de Shingo su hermano, solamente un mensaje electrónico de Amy, una de sus amigas donde le decía que ella estaba bien pero que en el desastre sobrenatural había muerto su padre. Serena había llorado por días desconsoladamente, le dolía no estar con Amy apoyándola, no saber del paradero de Michiru, no saber de sus padres, lo que le hacía pensar que algunos de sus seres queridos abrían muerto trágicamente siendo arrasadas por la crueldad de la naturaleza que de un momento a otro pudiera haber acabado con sus vidas.

La sola idea de recordar que quizá no escucharía más los regaños de su madre, que no comería más los hot cakes de ella por la mañana, que no escucharía los mimos de su consentidor padre o el sarcasmo de su hermano Shingo le hizo sentir que nuevamente el corazón se le oprimía y se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sofás de la sala llorando descansadamente, aprovechando ese momento de soledad para darle rienda suelta a la tristeza que llevaba por dentro, a la agonía de su alma.

"Papá, mamá, hermano, quiero estar con ustedes" Pensó para sí misma, sintiendo que el llanto la ahogaba.

Estaba tan sumida en su dolor, renegando porque no tenía los medios necesarios para regresar a Japón, por que las aerolíneas hubieran cancelado los viajes a su amado país que no escucho cuando la puerta se abrió y unos pasos resonaron dentro de la casa.

"Espero no se haya perdido el maldito archivo" Pensó Diamante para sí mismo tras entrar en su casa.

Le había llevado casi toda la noche escribir el artículo que tenía que presentar a su jefe en las oficinas del diario local donde trabajaba, pero había olvidado llevarse la USB donde se encontraba.

Apenas había dado unos pasos dentro de su casa cuando escuchó a alguien sollozar amargamente, conocía muy bien los sollozos de Lita, supo que no era ella y tan solo entrar en la sala miró a Serena sentada en el piso y con su cara hundida en el acolchonado sofá llorando desgarradoramente. Ciertamente Serena no era santo de su devoción, pero el también había vivido días atrás la angustia de saber muertos a sus familiares en Japón, había visto a su madre sufrir en silencio a pesar de mostrarse fuerte y estoica, pero sin perder a familiares lejanos le había resultado doloroso, el solo imaginarse que el pudiera perder a sus padres y a sus hermanos le hizo sentir que por primera vez en dos semanas comprendía un poco a Serena Tsukino.

Lentamente, se acercó a la joven y se agachó a su lado, posando una mano en su hombro.

-Serena… ¿Estas bien?- Le preguntó.

Serena volteó a verlo y no pudo evitar echársele a llorar en brazos, en verdad sentía que necesitaba el abrazo de alguien querido, aunque Diamante no era precisamente un ser querido, valla, ni siquiera él podía demostrar lo mucho que le desagradaba.

Diamante, al principio se desconcertó, pero sintió estremecerse ante la pena de Serena y como con cierto temor la rodeó en un abrazo, acariciándole el cabello, sintiéndose como pocas veces inseguro pues consolar a alguien en un momento difícil no era algo que se le diera; hacia ocho meses atrás, cuando Makoto había sufrido la pérdida de su ex novio, aun siendo su querida hermana se había sentido incomodado al sentir que no tenía las palabras apropiadas para remediar su dolor, pero la había abrazado largamente dejándola llorar en su hombro, pero con Serena algo distinto pasaba, el solo hecho de tenerla entre sus brazos le hacía sentir sensaciones que hace mucho no había sentido, que no deseaba sentir y que tan solo sentirlas le daban ganas de poder repudiarla.

-Serena… tranquila por favor.- Dijo el sintiendo que hablaba por hablar, improvisando de la manera más ridícula.- Veras que tus padres estarán bien… No debes perder las esperanzas.

Serena levantó su rostro, mirando a través de sus ojos azules empañados por las lágrimas el rostro de Diamante Black que la miraba con extrañeza.

-Quiero estar en Japón, quiero volver con mi familia.- Dijo Serena entre sollozos.- No quiero que estén muertos, no quiero, me arrepiento si no les preste atención, si no fui la mejor de las hermanas, la mejor de las hijas o la mejor amiga… sin ellos, sin Motoki no quiero esta vida te juro que no la quiero, no la quiero…

Diamante la ayudo a levantarse y tomar asiento en el sofá, sacó un pañuelo blanco de una de las bolsas de su pantalón y suavemente limpió las lágrimas de la hermosa joven rubia.

-No llores más Serena.- Le dijo.- Mira… se que no hay palabras para remediar lo que estas sintiendo… yo no imagino la vida sin Lita, sin Sapphire, sin mis padres… pero tenemos que mantener la esperanza de que están con vida, no puedes perder la esperanza Serena… Mira, sé que aquí en Nueva York te debes sentir fuera de tu entorno, pero dentro de todo quizá si estás aquí es por algo… quizá fue la manera de que el gran Kami te puso a salvo… pero si te sirve de consuelo te ayudare a dar con Motoki, tu novio… aquí en la ciudad hay algunos barrios japoneses así que podemos buscarlo.

Serena esbozó una media sonrisa y tomó la mano con que Diamante limpiaba sus lágrimas, el por toda respuesta le soltó el pañuelo.

-Muchas gracias.- Le respondió ella rodeándolo con sus brazos y regalándole un beso en la mejilla.- Gracias por escucharme… creí que yo no era de tu agrado pero… a veces uno necesita ser escuchado…¡Qué lindo!

Diamante se quedó un momento mirándola a los ojos, embelesado por la dulzura e ingenuidad de Serena, sintiendo que su corazón después de muchos meses de nuevo palpitaba, pero al estarse reflejando en las pupilas color Zafiro recordó de pronto que así de dulce era la mirada de ella, así de dulce era la mirada con que lo había cautivado su querida "Venus" o "su musa", de su adorada Minako Aino, pero entonces y sin más un día aquella musa de largos cabellos que parecía tan adorable había encajado una filosa daga en su corazón haciéndolo prometerse así mismo jamás en la vida volver a enamorarse.

Rápidamente y como si lo que sintiera al estar cerca de Serena le asustara, se separó bruscamente de ella y se puso de pie.

-Perdón por haber ensuciado tu pañuelo…- Titubeó Serena.- Te juro que…

-No hay problema.- Respondió el ignorándola, volteando hacia otro lado.- Cuando lo laves me lo devuelves… o sabes que… ni siquiera es tan importante si gustas tirado.

Serena lo miró alejarse y en su cara se esbozó una mueca que parecía una media sonrisa. Cierto era que le dolía no saber del paradero de sus padres, no saber de Motoki, pero a pesar de la mirada dura que siempre Diamante le dedicaba no podía evitar el haberse sentido un poco más desahogada al haber hablado sobre su pena, al haber sentido aquellos brazos rozándola cálidamente. Desde que había conocido a Diamante le había parecido un ser frio y mal humorado, pero con ese abrazó había logrado sentir que bajo ese manto de frialdad había un ser humano con sentimientos, pero no lograba descifrar porque ante ella se mostraba como un cubo de hielo, porque después de mirarla como si la comprendiese de nuevo la había mirado con dureza, con desprecio en sus ojos.

Miró el pañuelo una vez más y lo posó sobre sus nariz, aspirando el olor, olía a la fragancia masculina de su dueño; mas sin embargo él había dicho "tíralo"… ¿Lo habría dicho porque odiaba que estuviera impregnado con las lágrimas de ella?... Si al principio le incomodaba sentir el desprecio en los ojos de Diamante, después de ese momento en que le hubiera consolado, ahora no solo le incomodaba, también le hacía sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho, una opresión en su alma.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, con los ojos entrecerrados y el pañuelo sobre su nariz que se sobresaltó al escuchar de nuevo pasos en la casa de los Black.

-¡Serena!- Exclamó Lita con su siempre singular alegría.- ¿De quién es ese pañuelo?.- Preguntó mirándola pícaramente.- ¿Es de tu Motoki?

Serena bajó el pañuelo y sintiéndose sonrojada asintió.

-Querida.- La tomo Lita de la mano.- No perdamos las esperanzas… ¡Hoy saldremos a buscar a tu Motoki!

-¿Tienes idea de dónde?.- Preguntó Serena sobresaltada.

- Iremos a la embajada japonesa a preguntar por la lista de nuevos sobrevivientes que ha habido en Japón Serena, vas a ver que tus padres estarán bien… después entre la comunidad de japoneses para averiguar todo sobre Motoki.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa y dejó caer el pañuelo en el sofá, olvidándose de lo acontecido entre ella y Diamante.

Una vez que Lita y Serena se hubieran retirado, Diamante salió del pasillo, donde después de separarse de Serena había estado observándola con detenimiento.

Se acercó lentamente al sofá y tomó el pañuelo que Serena había dejado ahí y lo empuñó llevándolo a su pecho, cerca del corazón, aspirando el olor de la fragancia a dulces de quien el secretamente había bautizado como "criatura de cabellos dorados y ojos de cielo"

"Basta Diamante. Todas son iguales, ella es igual que la zorra de Minako, es tal cual Minako"

Diamante salió de su casa llevando consigo el pañuelo y la USB donde tenía los artículos para el diario en el que trabajaba, tenía que apurarse o de lo contrario su jefe inmediato lo reprendería.

-0-0 -0-

Serena y Lita llegaron a las afueras del estacionamiento de la casa de la familia, donde la moto Harley Davis en color negro de Lita estaba ya lista para que ambas subieran.

-Vamos.- Dijo Lita.- ¿Por qué me vez con miedo?... ¿Nunca te has subido a una moto?

Serena se quedó mirando detenidamente a Lita, preguntándose como con esa falda a media pierna en color café, suéter color azul turquesa, botas del mismo color de la falda y boina a juego que llevaba en la cabeza dejando sus cabellos castaños sueltos podía manejar moto.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Lita.- Me ves asi por la falda… ¿Verdad?... Estoy acostumbrada a conducir así.- Rió Lita.

-En verdad nunca me he subido a una moto.- Dijo Serena quien estaba vestida con un vestido negro de lana en cuadros rojos y amarillos, debajo del vestido mallas negras y en los pies un par de zapatos de piso en color café obscuro.- Me dan un poco de pánico y…

-No tengo auto Sere.- Dijo Lita.- Además no pasa nada, dijo Lita sacando de su bolsa en color camello una cajita redonda en color dorado la cual abrió a la vista de Serena.- Pero antes dime que tal están estas galletas… son de naranja con cubierta de chocolate.

Serena tomó una galleta y la saboreó lentamente, en verdad que en las dos semanas que llevaba ahí había probado más de uno de los platillos y postres preparados por Sonomi y Lita, y tanto madre e hija parecían tener magia en las manos al preparar la comida, notándoseles en el rostro el amor que ponían en cada receta, en cada platillo.

-¡Sabe delicioso!- Dijo Serena con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias, tenía miedo de que no tuvieran buen sabor, es un experimento nuevo que acabo de hacer el día de hoy en la universidad, ya sabes, estudio gastronomía.- Dijo ella.- Son un regalo para un amigo… y quiero que le agrade, es su cumpleaños y tenemos pensado salir yo, él y otros amigos a comer a un restaurante en Atlantic City.

-Si gustas puedo quedarme…- Habló Serena temerosa, pensando que quizá se sentiría incomodada estando entre el círculo de amigos de Lita, donde muy seguramente todos hablaban inglés, idioma que ella no dominaba.- Digo, quizá sea más cómodo para ti…

-Si lo que te preocupa es el idioma no te preocupes.- Respondió Lita.- No es precisamente con mis amigos de la universidad con quien saldré. Veras… aquí en Nueva York hay una asociación de Japoneses radicando en este país en el cual solemos reunirnos los japoneses que aquí radicamos o bien los hijos de japoneses que queremos mantener el lazo con nuestras costumbres. Regularmente Diamante va e incluso hasta Sapphire acude a veces.

-¿Por qué no debería acudir Sapphire?

Lita esbozó una sonrisa mientras terminaba de limpiar su moto.

-Veras, no sé si te has dado cuenta que solo yo y Diamante tenemos rasgos japoneses.- Dijo Lita.- Sapphire es hijo de la primera esposa que tuvo mi padre, pero la madre de Sapphire murió cuando dio a luz… dos años después mi padre conoció a mi madre y se enamoraron, pero mamá nunca ha hecho diferencias, ella adora a Sapphire tanto como a mí y a Diamante. Pero ahora narrar la historia familiar no es lo importante, a lo que quiero llegar es que con los amigos que saldré son japoneses o hijos de japoneses así que a veces entre nosotros solemos hablar no solo ingles sino también japonés o japonglish… pero cuando en el círculo social esta alguien que no habla uno u otro idioma no tenemos problema en hablar de manera que todos entiendan. Lo importante es que en estos días hemos estado haciendo actividades para enviar víveres a Japón y en vista de que Motoki es hijo de japoneses muy posiblemente alguien lo conozca… de hecho conozco a dos chicos que se llaman Motoki dentro de la sociedad, pero ninguno es Motoki Furuhata, uno es Motoki Maeda y el otro es Motoki Hasegawa pero no podemos perder la esperanza de que alguien lo conozca dentro del círculo.

Serena sonrió esperanzada, por alguna razón tenía la esperanza de que al menos entre la neblina que parecía caer sobre ella Motoki apareciera y le explicara porque no le había mandado un mail; mas sin embargo, dentro de si sabía que era estúpido querer buscar a Motoki… ¿Por qué habría llegado aquel hombre hermano de Motoki al aeropuerto queriéndola dañar?... ¿En verdad era hermano de Motoki?... ¿Sería acaso que Motoki estaba de acuerdo en que la dañaran?

"No" Se dijo asi misma en silencio.- "Motoki no puede ser esa clase de hombres. Sé que Amaterasu Omikami no puede dejar que sobre mi vida se cierna tanta oscuridad.

-0-0-0-

Diamante se encontraba sentado frente a su computadora dentro de la oficina del diario local donde trabajaba y tras él estaba de pie el jefe del diario, después de haber leído el artículo para la nota roja que Diamate había escrito.

-Felicidades muchacho. Esta más que perfecto. Ahora vengo, tomate un descanso.

Una vez que el señor Shields se retirar, Diamante sacó la pequeña libreta que siempre llevaba en su portafolios, donde solía escribir lo que venía a su mente en el momento justo de inspiración, mirando el poema que la noche anterior había escrito:

_Ese cabello dorado  
>tus ojos celeste cielo<br>son causa de mi desvelo  
>de este sentir obstinado<em>

_Porque te llevo en el alma_  
><em>también en el corazón<em>  
><em>eres mi gran ilusión<em>  
><em>la que turbaste mi calma<em>

_Quebraste mi indiferencia_  
><em>ese tranquilo pasar<em>  
><em>sólo en ti puedo pensar<em>  
><em>y lo pongo en evidencia<em>

_Siempre estoy donde tu estás_  
><em>es casi un rito sagrado<em>  
><em>soy un tonto enamorado<em>  
><em>sólo dilo y me tendrás.<em>

**N/A: El poema aquí utilizado no me pertenece, es del autor Ningo y sus obras pueden encontrarlas en el siguiente link:**

**./Amor/cabello_**

**Anita y Patty, Patty y Anita, aquí tengo un capitulo más de este su historia, porque es suya dedicada y escrita pensando en ustedes, espero les guste. **

**A Perla también gracias por su review.**

**Nos vemos en dos semanas.**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	3. Chapter 3 Ilusiones Rotas

**Ilusiones Rotas.**

Lita estacionó su moto dentro de un estacionamiento exclusivo para motocicletas de los clientes del restaurante de comida italiana "Carmine´s" donde al bajar, Serena sintió como si sus manos sudaran y temblaran, como si fueran el aviso de algo que vendría, de que al llegar a ese lugar algo se develaría.

Quiso quitarse de la mente aquellos sentimientos extraños que estaba sintiendo y se trató de convencer así misma que el temor que estaba sintiendo se debía a que desde que había llegado a Nueva York era la primera vez que salía fuera de la casa de los Black. Ciertamente si había salido antes, a correr al parque con Lita, a ir al supermercado a comprar cosas para el restaurante, a rentar películas en un centro de videos y al restaurante de los Black que estaba a un lado de su casa, pero jamás a una salida donde estarían presentes personas que no eran miembros de la familia Black.

"Tranquilízate" Se repitió mentalmente, tratando de conservar la calma.- "Recuerda que los amigos con los que se reunirá Lita son japoneses, no hay nada que temer".

-¡Listo!- Escuchó la voz alegre de Lita tras de sí.- ¿Vamos Serena?... Nos divertiremos esta noche, la comida aquí es deliciosa, la pizza es exquisita y preparada con muy buenos ingredientes, un queso delicioso, pastas variadas y un delicioso pan que aquí preparan para acompañar, además venden vino italiano… a mí me agrada el prossecco.

-No he probado el prossecco.- Dijo Serena.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.

Ambas abandonaron el estacionamiento y siguieron caminando pero antes de llegar a la entrada al restaurante Lita escuchó sonar su teléfono y al ver en la pantalla se dio cuenta de que era Sapphire, su hermano mayor.

-Espera un momento Serena.- Dijo alejándose unos cuantos metros mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Serena se quedó de pie mirando a la gente entrar y salir del restaurante, cada que la puerta se abría el delicioso olor de la comida, los ingredientes utilizados en la gastronomía italiana que se filtraban por su nariz abriéndole el apetito.

"Papá, mamá… Shingo… ¿Cómo estarán?" Se preguntó en silencio.

La angustia estaba a punto de invadirla de nuevo, las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos, por lo que decidió entrecerrar sus ojos varias veces, enfocar su mirada en un punto, en la nada, diciéndose mentalmente que no debía perder las esperanzas como su madre siempre solia decirle, pero entonces a lo lejos lo miro a él, miro a Motoki, su amado Motoki, era el, su cabello tan dorado como el sol, sus ojos azules cual el cielo que cubre la atmosfera celeste, su altura, su porte, sus rasgos viriles que lo hacían lucir mucho más atractivo que en la fotografías, ataviado en unos vaqueros de mezclilla, camisa azul y sacó invernal en color café obscuro.

-Motoki.- Balbuceó en voz baja.- Mi Motoki.

Sintió un escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo, su corazón golpear desesperado contra su pecho, las lágrimas salir de sus ojos producto de… ¿alegría?... ¿esperanza?

Quiso gritarle por su nombre, echarse a correr a sus brazos pero fue como si sus piernas no le respondieran, como si cada uno de sus músculos se paralizara, notó como el volteaba, clavando sus ojos celestes en ella y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y que una lagrima de felicidad resbalara por su mejilla.

Tan solo cruzar su mirada su instinto le dijo que él no podía ser un malvado y perverso como Jedite y entonces lo miró regalarle una sonrisa retorcida, mirarla con… ¿Amor?... ¿O cuál era el sentimiento en esos ojos azules que ella no podía descifrar?

-¡Motoki!- Gritó al fin sin moverse de su lugar, sintiendo que las lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando él se acercó a ella, pero era extraño… ¿Por qué no la estrechaba entre sus brazos?... ¿Por qué no le explicaba porque no se había conectado en varios días?... ¿Por qué de pronto a su llegada a Nueva York no había vuelto a saber más de el?... ¿Porque la miraba como si nada cuando eran la primera vez que se miraban en persona?

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita?- Lo escuchó dirigirse a ella en inglés, en el idioma que ella no podía descifrar… ¿Por qué le estaría hablando en inglés?... Él sabía que ella no hablaba ese idioma.

-Sabes perfectamente que no se hablar inglés tonto.- Le dijo ella en japonés echándole los brazos al cuello, llorando en su pecho pero extrañada al sentir que el apenas si la tocaba como con temor.

-Señorita… ¿Qué sucede?

Serena lloraba copiosamente y se separó de él mirándolo con desconcierto.

-Te busque por días y no te encontré… ¡Yo sabía que te encontraría Motoki!.- Lloraba ella mezcla de alegría, tristeza, tranquilidad, angustia.

-Señorita, creo yo que usted está…

-¡Andrew!- Escuchó Serena la voz de Lita tras de sí, interrumpiendo a Motoki quien tan solo escucharla volteó hacia donde venía Lita caminando y le sonrió, caminando hacia ella, estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo.

-Lita, que gusto verte.- Le sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños Andrew.- Lo abrazó ella de nuevo y lo tomó de la mano camino hacia donde estaba Serena.- Mira tengo que presentarte a… ¿Qué te sucede Serena?- Le preguntó al verla llorosa.

Serena se quedó mirando al joven frente a ella, sin responder a la pregunta de Lita, dentro de si no sabía que pensar, que decir. Lita llamaba Andrew a quien para ella era Motoki, "su" Motoki y el parecía como si fuera otra persona, no era el joven que con dulzura le hablaba por teléfono, el que le decía palabras amorosas y le escribía cartas románticas… ¿Qué se supone que estaba sucediendo?... ¿Acaso todo era una cruel pesadilla?... ¿Una broma de mal gusto?

-¿Ella es tu amiga?- Escuchó la voz del joven rubio dirigirse a Lita en japonés.

-Sí, es sobre la chica que te conté.- Respondió Lita.- Serena… ¿Qué te sucede?

Serena parecía sumida en sus pensamientos y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar a borbotones de sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas, le era imposible comprender lo que a su alrededor estaba sucediendo… ¿Por qué Motoki actuaba con indiferencia?... ¿Por qué la trataba como a una desconocida?

-¡Motoki, soy yo!... ¿Por qué me ignoras?

-Señorita… discúlpeme pero mi nombre es Andrew.- Respondió el joven de cabello rubio.- Andrew Hansford.

-No entiendo nada.- Dijo Lita.- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Esto… no puede ser posible.- Se dijo Serena así misma, recordando el día en que había conocido a Motoki a través de una página de redes sociales en Internet…

_8 meses atrás…_

_Era casi primavera y los cerezos florecían en todo su esplendor mientras ese "día blanco" las parejas de novios caminaban en el campus tomado de la mano. Hacía dos meses atrás que Serena había terminado su relación con Yuichiro Arima, un joven del último año de la universidad que al final había descubierto solo estaba con ella para llevársela a la cama, no lo había logrado, pero si le había rotó el corazón al pensar que su amor era sincero._

_-No llores Serena.- Escuchó a su amiga Amy decirle.- Ese imbécil de Jedite no vale la pena, además él es quien pierde más porque se perdió a una gran chica y no logro su cometido de acostarse contigo._

_-Pero creí que me amaba. Además en este día.- De los ojos de Serena las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a borbotones.- Odio el día blanco._

_Michiru, su otra amiga y compañera le cedió su computadora portátil y le sonrió._

_-Venga, deja de llorar Serena.- Le dijo.-No vale la pena…Podemos hacer algo divertido pero… aun no tienes tu computadora arreglada… ¿verdad?... ¿Quieres usar la mía?_

_Serena la tomó y entro a su página de redes sociales como de costumbre para ver si tenía algún mensaje de la página de internet donde subir los diseños que hacía, y entonces miró que un usuario le felicitaba por uno de sus diseños y le expresaba su necesidad de conocerla, por lo cual ella inmediatamente lo agregó a una charla privada._

_Princess Moon: Hola… yo soy Serena, gracias por hacerme saber que te gustan mis diseños… ¿Cómo te llamas?... ¿Eres japonés?_

_Motoki: Mucho gusto en conocerte Serena, mi nombre es Motoki Furuhata, soy americano, pero tengo ascendencia japonesa… por cierto… ¿Tu eres la chica rubia de la única fotografía que tienes?... Eres muy bonita._

_Fin del Flash Back._

-No.- Dijo Serena más para sí misma.- Esto no puede estar sucediendo.

De pronto sintió como si todo a su alrededor diera vueltas, como si sus músculos pesaran y la vista comenzara a nublársele, sintió como perdía el equilibrio y su cuerpo iba cayendo lentamente mientras escuchaba la voz de Lita y de aquel hombre tan idéntico a su Motoki como si estuvieran muy lejanos, a pesar de que sabía que estaban cerca, pero antes de que su cuerpo tocara el piso sintió como él la tomaba entre sus brazos.

-¡Rápido Andrew, tenemos que reanimarla!...

Algunos minutos después, Serena despertó dentro de una habitación de paredes pintadas de blanco, en una cama amplia con colcha color azul, un lugar que ella desconocía y conforme se aclaraba su vista la imagen del rostro de Lita y del joven rubio tan idéntico a su Motoki le hizo volver a la realidad, nada de lo que había vivido había sido un mal sueño.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Escuchó la voz de Lita quien le apretó la mano.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Respondió ella.

-En la casa de Andrew.- Dijo Lita.- Es de confianza, es mi amigo.

Serena posó sus ojos en los orbes azules del joven rubio, tan idéntico a su Motoki, con aquellos rasgos viriles que la habían enamorado, pero ahora su instinto le hacía creer que lo vivido con Motoki había sido una ilusión, una inocente ilusión en la que había vivido engañada hasta ese momento en que sus ojos se posaron frente al hombre rubio que la miraban como una desconocida, haciéndola saber que había estado enamorada de la nada, tan solo de un fantasma, de alguien que no existe, que no era nada y sin embargo lo era todo para ella.

-¿Te llamas Andrew?-Preguntó Serena, sintiendo como si la mirada indiferente de él le doliera.

-Andrew Hansford.- Dijo el.- Mucho gusto.- Continuó hablando en japonés.- ¿Por qué me llamaste Motoki?

Serena se quedó en silencio cuando el lanzó la pregunta, aceptar que había vivido enamorada de una fantasía dolía como una daga profunda que se clavaba en su corazón, rabia al saber que alguien la había engañado, que alguien había jugado de esa manera tan ruin con ella… ¿Pero porque motivo lo abrían hecho?... ¿Por qué tanta maldad?... ¿Por qué jugar así con su corazón enamorado?

Pensó por un momento en confesar frente a Lita y a Andrew toda la historia, pero de solo pensarlo se avergonzó y no deseaba hablar de eso con nadie, no deseaba admitir que se había enamorado de la nada y que se había aventurado como una tonta a conocer a un hombre que ni siquiera había sido capaz de mostrarle su rostro a través de una web cam alegando que no la tenía y ella tonta siempre creyó.

-Motoki… es parecido a ti.- Respondió Serena lo primero que se le ocurrió.- Es rubio… pero ya veo que no eres tú.

-Definitivamente no lo soy.- Respondió el en un perfecto japonés, aunque con ese ligero acento propio de un extranjero.- Mi abuelo materno era Japones y amo la cultura japonesa, saber sobre mis raíces y lamento lo que ahora está sucediendo en Tokio, pero te aseguro que juntos averiguaremos como está tu familia y buscaremos a Motoki.

-Gracias.- Respondió ella haciendo un esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar ahí.

-Andrew.- Interrumpió Lita el silencio.- ¿Tendrás alguna bebida de cola en la cocina?.- Preguntó Makoto.- Creo que a Serena le vendría bien.

-Claro Lita, puedes pasar a la cocina con confianza.

Lita abrió su bolsa y sacó la caja azul adornada con un moño plateado:

-Después de todo lo sucedido ni tiempo tuve de darte tu regalo Andrew.- Dijo ella entregándole la cajita que él tomó gustoso.- Son las galletas de naranja con chocolate que tanto te gustan… No es la gran cosa pero espero que te gusten.

Andrew tomó el regalo y lo puso sobre la cama, atrapando una de las manos de Lita y besándole suavemente el dorso.

-No es insignificante nada que tú me regales preciosa.- Le sonrió el.- El mejor regalo de mi cumpleaños número 25.

-Gracias.- Respondió ella soltándose del agarre de él.- Ahora vuelvo y cuida de Serena.

Serena miró salir a Lita de la habitación y no le pasó desapercibido como Andrew miraba de manera especial a Lita, sonriendo al mirar el regalo, mirándola como solo un hombre enamorado puede mirar a una mujer y dentro de su alma le dolió que esa mirada no fuera dedicada para ella.

¿No era suficiente con que todo hubiera sido una ilusión?... ¿Ahora también tendría que soportar que el falso reflejo de Motoki no solo la miraba con indiferencias sino que mirara de manera especial a otra mujer?

Dentro de sí misma sabía que el hombre frente a él, quien para ella era Motoki, no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, de que Lita tampoco era culpable de la forma en que el la miraba… ¿Pero cómo evitar que el desengaño doliera?.

Tan solo deseaba dejar escapar un gritó desde lo profundo de su garganta y sollozar acurrucada en el pecho de su madre que siempre la consolaba… ¿Pero y si ya no fuera así?... ¿Si acaso estuviera ya muerta también como lo estaban muchos de sus compatriotas en tierras niponas?

No se dio cuenta de que de sus ojos una lágrima salía resbalando por su mejilla hasta que la voz de Andrew la interrumpió.

-No llores Serena.- Dijo el ofreciéndole un pañuelo blanco que ella tomó para limpiarse las lágrimas.- Vas a ver que todo estará bien.

Serena limpió sus lagrimas y sonrió.

-Dentro de todo soy afortunada.- Respondió ella.- Los Black fueron muy amables al recibirme, todos menos…

Serena iba a mencionar a Diamante pero supuso que Andrew lo conocía y se quedó en silencio, un silencio que se vio interrumpido por una risa socarrona de Andrew.

-Dilo con confianza, todos menos Diamante… ¿Verdad?

Serena tan solo se limitó a asentir.

-Él es buena persona, es un buen amigo.- Dijo Andrew.- Solo que es un poco serio, callado, un tanto gruñón, podría parecer mal humorado pero te aseguro que es un buen hombre y también muy generoso de no ser así quizá te hubiera dejado ahí y se hubiera dado a la fuga. Así es el, callado.

-Tienes razón.- Dijo Serena que no podía sentirse intimidada y apenada frente a Andrew y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió para salir del paso.- ¿Tu y Lita se conocen desde siempre?

-La conozco desde hace dos años cuando llegue a vivir a Nueva York y comencé a ir a la asociación de Japoneses viviendo en Estados Unidos.- Dijo el.- Es una chica muy linda, dulce, cariñosa y hermosa, siempre dispuesta a ayudar al prójimo, muy amable, además cocina delicioso y bueno, a veces, solo a veces puede ser un poco mal humorada pero solo cuando lo amerita.

Serena sintió que al haber preguntado por Lita tan solo la daga se hubiera clavado de manera más dolorosa en su pecho, no debería estar celosa, pero no podía asimilar que todo hubiera sido una fantasía, no podía.

-¿Con que mal humorada eh?- Escucharon ambos la voz de Lita que los hizo voltear hacia la puerta, mirando como ella cargaba con una charola con tres vasos llenos de refresco y tres platos con una gran rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

-Bueno.- Sonrió Andrew.- Pero también enojada te vez linda.

Ella le regaló una sonrisa y se acercó a Serena dándole un rebanada de pastel.

-Así es Andrew.- Le dijo a Serena.- Siempre que me hace enojar dice que enojada me veo linda, creo yo que es su táctica para contentarme… ¿Pastel de chocolate con licor Serena?

-No tengo ganas.

-No digas que no.- Respondió Makoto sin saber que el corazón de ella dolía.- Algo de azúcar te hará bien y te levantara los ánimos, además este lo prepare yo hace tres días aquí en la cocina de Andrew.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Dentro de la casa de los Black, Diamante se encontraba en su habitación con la toalla enredada de la cintura hacia abajo después de haber tomado una ducha rápida tras llegar de la oficina donde había pasado algunas horas más después de haberse terminado la hora estipulada laboral.

Desde que Serena Tsukino había aparecido en sus vidas un cumulo de sentimientos que creía haber superado ahí estaban punzantes haciendo que su corazón doliera cada que la miraba, cada que miraba sus cabellos dorados, su mirada azul celeste de mirada inocente que ella emanaba.

Ansiaba con todas sus ansias que se largara, que todo en Tokio volviera a la calma que ella encontrara a su familia y verla al fin fuera de su vida, donde no le recordara con su parecido físico a la mujer que tanto amaba y que tan solo recordarla seguía doliendo profundamente en su corazón.

Abrió el guardarropa y tomó una camisa negra tipo polo y unos vaqueros de mezclilla y rápidamente se vistió, necesitaba salir de casa, salir y dar un paseo en moto, tomar aire, respirar, relajarse.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba de pie Sapphire, su hermano mayor vestido con unos vaqueros de mezclilla, camisa blanca y una gabardina café.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Sapphire?

-¿No vas a ir a Atlantic City para celebrar el cumpleaños de Andrew en el Carmine's?

-No.- Respondió Diamante.- Supongo que iras con Rei… ¿Verdad?

-Si.- Respondió Zafiro.- De hecho me está esperando en la sala.

-Entonces saluda de mi parte a la cuñada y diviértanse.- Dijo Diamante.- Sirve que vas y cuidas a Lita.

-Diamante, por dios, Lita es una mujer ya, no es una niña.- Dijo Sapphire.- Además es una mujer fuerte y valiente que ha sabido salir adelante después de lo que le sucedió.

-De eso tienes razón, por eso la admiro y la respeto tanto.

-No iras porque no quieres encontrarte con Serena… ¿Verdad?

Diamante se quedó en silencio, su hermano mayor había dado en el blanco, en lo que aún le dolía y sintió como su garganta se cerraba impidiéndole siquiera articular palabras.

-¿Qué tonterías estas…

-No hermano.- Habló Sapphire.- Tu estas muy mal. No creas que no me he dado cuenta como miras a Serena, de cómo actúas desde que ella está aquí, evitas comer con nosotros en la mesa, pasas más tiempo en tu trabajo o fuera de casa o llegas tan tarde que evitas cruzártela y cuando llegas a encontrártela eres grosero con ella.

-¿Grosero?- Preguntó Diamante con un dejo de burla en su voz.- Jamás la he ofendido ni siquiera articulamos palabras.

-Pero cuando lo haces es para hacer tus estúpidos comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes.- Dijo Sapphire.- Serena ha sufrido primero al venir a un país donde ni siquiera habla el idioma nativo, no ha sabido de su novio, no ha sabido de su familia… ¿Crees que encima le hace bien darse cuenta de que por ti no eres bien recibida en esta casa?

-Creo que ya fue suficiente que estuviera aquí.- Respondió Diamante.- Ya Serena lleva mucho aquí y por algo hay un dicho muy sabio que dice que el muerto y el arrimado a los tres días apesta.

Diamante pasó de largo y cuando estaba a punto de salir le dirigió unas últimas palabras a su hermano:

-Nos vemos en la noche y de igual manera cuida de Lita.

-Y tú por favor recuerda que Serena es Serena, ella no es Mina y tú estas queriendo descargar tu frustración en ella.

Diamante tomó una bocanada, intentando asimilar lo que su hermano había dicho y sin responder siquiera salió de la habitación haciendo un esfuerzo por ser amable con Rei quien estaba en la sala. No es que Rei le desagradara pero en ese momento no deseaba hablar con nadie.

-Hola Rei.- Saludo a su cuñada.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, aquí esperando a Sapphire

-Me da gusto verlos felices.- Respondió Diamante.- Pero tengo que hacer unas cosas, nos vemos después y diviértanse.

-0-0-0-

**Algunas horas después…**

Serena se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del Carmine's en compañía de los jóvenes de la sociedad de japoneses en Nueva York, quienes se habían portado amables con ella y le habían mostrado su apoyo en lo que le estaba sucediendo, brindándole palabras de apoyo, pero con quien había congeniado muy bien era con Rei, la novia de Sapphire, una hermosa joven japonesa que junto con sus padres había llegado a vivir a Estados Unidos a la edad de 5 años, muy contrastante con el caso de… Andrew (aun le costaba no llamarlo para sí misma Motoki) con quien aún no podía sostener una conversación sin sentir ganas de echársele a los brazos o llorar por la natural amabilidad e indiferencia con que la trataba, sintiendo que una daga se encajaba en su corazón al notar como el miraba a Lita.

La música comenzó a sonar una pieza suave y melodiosa, algunas parejas de entre los invitados se levantaron para bailar y sintió su corazón estrujarse al escuchar la voz de Andrew:

-¿Quieres ir a bailar Lita?

Serena sintió como Lita se incomodaba por la pregunta y titubeaba, estaba segura de que era por no dejarla que dudaba en aceptarlo cuando se notaba que ella la pasaba bien a su lado.

-Si es por mí no te detengas.- Dijo Serena.- Anda Lita, ve a bailar… vamos Lita, en verdad acepta a Andrew o me enojare.

-Hazle caso a Serena.- Apoyó Rei.- Además aquí Sapphire y yo estaremos con ella.

Serena se quedó conversando con Rei quien desde un principio se había mostrado amable y comprensiva con ella, brindándole su amistad, haciendo todo lo posible por que la pasara bien; mas no era que Rei estuviera haciendo mala labor de compañía, pues era la misma Serena quien se sentía triste y fuera de lugar, trataba de no voltear a la pista de baile a ver a quien para ella era su Motoki bailando con otra, prestándole sus atenciones, viendo como él la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba hacia sí y ella complacida sonreía.

De pronto sintió que esa imagen dolía, sintió que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar y se puso de pie.

-Rei, ire al tocador ahora vengo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No.- Respondió Serena tratando de notarse tranquila, de no dar problemas y preocupaciones.- Iré sola, ahora vengo.

Tan solo entrar al baño Serena se hecho agua en el rostro y al ver que estaba solo se sentó en el rojo sofá acolchonado que estaba dentro y se echó a llorar como hace mucho no lo hacía, recordando las largas llamadas telefónicas de… le costaba trabajo aceptar que Motoki no existía, que había sido solo una farsa:

_Flash Back:_

_Princess Moon: ¿En verdad? __A veces me cuesta creer que el amor exista._

_Motoki: A mi también me costaba princesa, me era difícil pero desde que te conocí todo cambio… siento que te he amado desde siempre, desde otra vida…_

_Fin del Flash Back._

Seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, rememorando cada mail que recibía del supuesto Motoki, las llamadas telefónicas que muchas veces hizo que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió hasta que sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

-¿Estas bien?- Escuchó una voz femenina que reconoció y al voltear miró a Rei.

-Rei.- Susurró mientras con el dorso de la mano se limpiaba el rostro.- Yo no esperaba… perdón.

Rei se sentó a su lado y la rodeó en un abrazo.

-Llora si lo necesitas Serena.- Le dijo.- En mi tienes a una amiga para apoyarte se lo difícil que es todo esto para ti.

Serena comenzó a sollozar desconsoladamente, dejando que Rei creyera que en ese momento lloraba por su familia de la cual no sabía nada cuando la verdad era que en ese momento lloraba también por él, por su falso amor, por darse de golpe contra la realidad al salir de esa inocente ilusión en la que había vivido.

-Ten fe en el gran Kami en que tu familia estará con bien Serena, nunca debemos perder las esperanzas ante las adversidades.- Dijo Rei.- Nadie ha dicho que tus padres estén muertos, quizá estén por ahí sanos y salvos y mira, cierto que venirte así a Estados Unidos sin despedirte no fue lo más sensato pero todos cometemos errores y… ¿No crees que por algo el gran Kami te puso aquí?... No pierdas la esperanza Serena.

-¿Conservar la esperanza?- Preguntó Serena con un poco de molestia en su voz.- ¿Me pides que la conserve cuando no se de mi familia?... ¿Cuándo no se de mis amigos?... ¿Cuándo Motoki tan solo era…

Serena se quedó callada, arrepentida de haberle hablado así a Rei, arrepentida de haber estado a punto de mencionar a Motoki, le avergonzaba decir que había sido burlada y que había estado enamorada de un fantasma.

-¿Sucede algo con tu novio?- Preguntó Rei.- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?... ¿Qué es lo que en realidad sucede con tu novio Serena?... Y disculpa que me meta pero… ¿No crees que ahora que estas aquí es extraño que no sepas de él ni por correo electrónico?

-Me gustaría no hablar de Motoki.- Dijo Serena.- Suficiente tengo con mi familia.

-Mira Serena, sé que te duele no saber nada de tu familia y que quizá pienses que no te comprendemos.- Dijo Rei.- Afortunadamente mis familiares en Japón están bien y si piensas que no sé lo que es perder a un ser querido déjame decirte que se lo que es vivir con la angustia día a día de preguntarte si tu ser querido está bien y cuan doloroso es saber que murió. Hace ocho meses yo perdí a mi hermano mayor.

Serena levantó su vista y por un momento al ver cristalizados los ojos de Rei se olvidó de su propio dolor.

-¿Cómo?

-Mi hermano era parte del USA Army se fue a la guerra en Irak hace un año y medio y hace 8 meses murió en batalla.- Dijo Rei derramando algunas lágrimas.- Tenía 23 años, era joven, apuesto… tenía una vida por delante, era un hijo maravilloso, el mejor de los hermanos y adoraba a su novia.

Serena arqueó una de sus cejas, tan solo de pensar que tan grande debió ser para su amada.

-¿Tenia novia?

-Lita era su novia.

-¿Lita?- Desconcertada Serena, no podía creer que la siempre amable y alegre Lita Black siempre estuviera tan sonriente, tan radiante y positiva… ¿Cómo podría ser así cuando apenas hace 8 meses había perdido a su ser amado?.- ¿Te refieres a Lita Black?

-¿Conoces a otra Lita aquí en Nueva York?- Preguntó Rei.- Creo que no. Y si estamos hablando de la misma Lita. Ella y mi hermano tenían ya un año y medio de noviazgo cuando él se fue, los dos se adoraban y para ella no fue nada fácil perderlo, lloró como loca, estuvo algún tiempo en crisis pero si algo admiro de mi cuñada es que es una mujer fuerte que ha salido adelante y no se deja caer tan fácilmente además Darien no hubiera querido verla así.

-¿Darien?

-Si.- Respondió Rei.- Así se llamaba mi hermano, Darien.

-Cuanto lo siento.- Respondió Serena.

¿Vamos afuera?- Preguntó Rei.- La noche esta preciosa como para estar aquí adentro encerrada.

-0-0-0-

Diamante se encontraba sentado en la barra de un restaurante bar mientras bebía algunas copas, melancólico al recordar que ese fuera el lugar donde tantas veces fuera a cenar con su amada "Venus" como el solía llamarla, en el lugar donde solía llevarla y llenarla de besos y palabras de amor.

La música comenzó a sonar, una dulce melodía que hablaba sobre el amor a una mujer de belleza grácil, rostro de ángel y pureza del corazón y apretó una servilleta entre sus manos, recordando como muchas veces asocio esa canción a su amada venus.

¿Acaso siempre había idealizado a Minako?... ¿Había querido ver lo que no era ella?... Sonrió con melancolía, en verdad siempre había querido ver en Minako Aino a su mujer ideal y había sufrido al romperse esa ilusión ficticia en la cual vivía dándose cuenta que Minako Aino no era más que una chica interesada, superficial, caprichosa, egoísta; algo que tolero al principio, algo que estallo cuando descubrió su infidelidad con su mejor amigo.

Molesto al escuchar aquella canción y con un poco de copas de más dejó la cuenta con algo de propina extra y salió del lugar, mirando hacia la mesa que se encontraba en la esquina más alejada donde un hombre de cabellos azulados besaba y abrazaba a una rubia que estaba demasiado cariñosa con él.

Sintió su garganta secarse cuando descubrió en esa mujer a su amada "Venus" cariñosa con Tamahome el que siempre se dijo ser su mejor amigo. No pudo evitar sentir como la rabia, los celos, el dolor y la furia lo embargaban haciendo que la sangre le hirviera y alentado un poco por el alcohol se acercó a la mesa tomando tan fuertemente a la rubia del brazó que la levantó de la silla y la separo del que ahora fuera su novio o pareja.

Un gritó de la rubia se escuchó y al clavar sus ojos en Diamante lo miró molesta:

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Preguntó Minako.- ¡Suéltame imbécil!

-¡Suéltame imbécil!.- Se burló el.- Eso no decías cuando estabas en mi cama maldita zorra… tú te vienes conmigo.

El joven de cabello azulado se levantó molestó de la mesa y se interpuso entre su novia y Diamante.

-Suéltala Diamante, Minako no es tuya.

-¿A no?- Reclamó el.- ¿Y entonces de quién es?... ¿Tuya?... Cree entonces en su falso amor y en sus palabras de niña ingenua porque esta maldita zorra es juguete de todos, se va con el que le dé mas…

-¡No te atrevas a…

-¿Que no me atreva a qué?- Burlón Diamante.- ¿Me vas a golpear por defender a esta mujerzuela?... ¡Vamos Tamahome, hazlo!

Los golpes no se hicieron esperar y fue Tamahome quien le propinó un primer puñetazo en la mejilla a Diamante, haciendo que por poco perdiera el equilibrio, pero ese golpe fue como si alentara al platinado y lo tomó de la solapa lanzándolo contra la mesa haciendo que al caer los platos y copas crujieran en el piso.

Ambos hombres de se debatían a golpes, propinando puñetazos aquí y allá en el piso, mientras la hermosa rubia quien fuera la manzana de la discordia gritaba escandalizada haciendo que dentro la gente se alarmara y enseguida una patrulla llegara al lugar separándolos el uno del otro…

-0-0-0-

**Dos horas después…**

Diamante entró a su casa ayudado por su hermano mayor quien había acudido a la delegación por el luego de que le hablara al haber sido detenido por golpearse con Tamahome dentro del restaurante-bar.

-¿Acaso eres un imbécil?- Le preguntó Sapphire.- La fianza que pague para sacarte me la vas a pagar cuando te llegue tu sueldo idiota, ahora mismo te vas al cuarto que sería bueno que Okka-san y Otou-san no se enteraran, bastante grandecito eres ya para que des este tipo de espectáculos.- Dijo Sapphire con tono autoritario propio del hermano mayor.

-¡Esa mujer es mía, solo estaba defendiendo lo mío!.- Gritó Diamante aun influenciado por el alcohol.

-Nunca fue tuya y deja ya de vivir obsesionado por esa mujer.

-Eres un imbécil Sapphire, si Rei te hiciera eso…

-Rei es Rei y no es así y te llevare a tu recamara y ahí te quedaras sin dar escándalos porque aún tengo que llevar a Rei a su casa.

Sapphire llevó a Diamante hasta su cuarto, pero una vez que saliera de la casa para llevar a su novia a la suya, Diamante salió de la habitación buscando en el refrigerador si había algo que beber, después de todo al ser su familia dueña de un restaurante a veces guardaban algunos ingredientes en el refrigerador o incluso bebidas alcohólicas…

-0-0-0-

Serena abrió la puerta trasera del automóvil de Andrew una vez que llegaran a la casa de los Kino y bajo. En un principio había creído que tan solo terminar la fiesta con ello culminaría su malestar al tener presente a cada segundo que su Motoki era una fantasía, pero no había sido así, una vez que cerraran el restaurante Andrew (aunque le costara llamarlo así) se había ofrecido a que Lita llevara la moto a su casa para ser el quien la llevara en auto hasta su domicilio argumentando que dos señoritas no deberían andar solas a tan altas horas de la madrugada.

-No te preocupes Lita.- Lo escuchó Serena hablar con su voz que embriagaba sus oídos aunque sus atenciones y palabras no fueran dirigidos a ella.- Mañana después de trabajar te traeré tu moto, sirve que tengo un pretexto para venir a visitarte.

-Muy amable y lindo de tu parte Andrew.- Le respondió ella.- Serena… ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Claro.- Respondió Serena.- Pero si me disculpan ire dentro a descansar.- Dijo con el pretexto de alejarse y no atormentarse al ver que a pesar de que Andrew fuera amable con ella toda su atención de manera inconsciente estaba puesta en Lita.

-Buenas noches entonces Serena.- Dijo Andrew.- Espero descanses y un gusto en conocerte.

-Lo mismo digo.

Una vez que Serena se alejara de ellos entrando en casa, Andrew se recargó en el cofre del automóvil a un lado de Lita.

-Gracias Lita.- Dijo el sonriendo, tomándole la mano para besarla suavemente en el dorso.

-¿Gracias porque?

-Por ser tan linda.- Dijo el.- Me gustó mucho tu regalo y tener tu compañía en mi cumpleaños, por ser tan buena amiga con Serena, por ser tan noble, tierna y… no acabaría, sabes que te admiro como mujer y como amiga.

Lita se ruborizó ante el comentario de su amigo y sonrió.

-No me gusta que me hagas sonrojarme.- Dijo ella.

-Pero te vez linda…

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un momento y de pronto Andrew clavó sus ojos en un collar de plata el cual tenía un hermoso dije en forma de corazón el cual tenía dentro pétalos de rosas disecadas.

-No te había visto ese collar.- Comentó el.

Lita tomó el dije del collar jugueteando con él entre sus manos y sonrió.

-Solo la cadena es de plata.- Dijo Lita.- El dije fue formado con un poco de las cenizas de Darien que mi suegra amablemente me dio y mande a hacer este collar, los pétalos disecados son de la primera rosa que el un día me regalo… de esta manera al tener el collar siento como si lo tuviera siempre a mi lado.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Andrew se desdibujo y se separó de Lita.

-¿Sabes?... Ya es muy noche.- Dijo el.- Me voy a ir a dormir.

-¿Tan pronto?.- Preguntó ella.- Pensé que te quedarías.

-Tengo sueño mejor nos vemos luego.

-0-0-0-

Serena entró en la casa de la familia Black con pasos lentos, aun dolía todo lo vivido, pero no soportaba estar cerca de Andrew y que la cruda realidad la golpeara cruelmente.

Notó que la casa estaba en silencio y caminó sigilosamente a la habitación de Lita donde junto con ella dormía pero al atravesar el pasillo miró sentado en el piso a Diamante llorando en silencio y con una botella de vino. Jamás antes lo había visto así, no podía creer que el siempre duro y sarcástico Diamante llorara tan desconsoladamente, con verdadero dolor en el alma y sintió como si verlo así le conmoviera y se acercó a su lado, quitándole la botella de alcohol.

-Las tristezas no se quitan con alcohol Diamante.- Dijo ella.- Es mejor enfrentar los problemas

Sintió la mirada de Diamante sobre ella, mirándola con ira, sarcasmo, rabia y se sobresaltó al escuchar una carcajada burlona de el.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí maldita zorra?.- Le preguntó el mirándola de arriba abajo y quitándole la botella que lanzó al piso logrando asustarla.- ¡No eres tu quien me va a decir qué demonios hacer con mi vida!... ¡Lárgate maldita zorra hipócrita, no te soporto y no eres bienvenida a esta casa, lárgate a Japón o al infierno!

Si bien Diamante muchas veces había sido burlón con ella y sarcástico nunca se había portado grosero con ella ni llamándola con palabras altisonantes. Un poco atemorizada dio unos pasos hacia atrás y tembló al sentir que él se acercaba a ella.

-¡Estoy harto de tu cara de hipócrita, porque sé que bajo esa maldita cara de tonta se esconde la maldita zorra ponzoñosa que eres, lárgate de esta casa antes de que yo misma te saque a patadas aquí no eres bienvenida!

Los ojos de Serena se cristalizaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sabía que ella no le agradaba a Diamante, pero tampoco esperaba un trato así por parte de él…

-¿Ya vas a llorar estúpida?- Se burló el.- ¿Eso es lo único que sabes hacer?... ¡Deja tu maldito circo y sal de casa!...

**N/A: Mis queridas serenitas (Patty y Ana) aquí está ya el nuevo capítulo de "Inocente Ilusión", espero que les guste, saben que las quiero y esperen el siguiente capítulo que hare sufrir al Diamante por tratar mal a Serena, gracias por sus reviews.**

**Jovidess, gracias por ayudarme a pensar en esta historia cuando tengo bloqueo mental, no sé si la leas completa, pero si es así espero que te guste la breve participación de Lita.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	4. Chapter 4 Cruel Realidad

**Cruel Realidad.**

Serena sintió temblar de miedo al ver a Diamante con mirada rabiosa acercarse a ella, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y asustada siguió avanzando hacia atrás y no se dio cuenta en que momento tropezó con el sofá y cayó al piso, sintiéndose vulnerable y pequeña al ver a Diamante frente a ella; más sin embargo, antes de que él pudiera acercarse escuchó la voz de Lita:

-¿Qué te sucede imbécil?- Escuchó la voz de su amiga.- ¿Acaso quieres culpar a Serena de tus frustraciones con la zorra de Minako?

Diamante clavó sus ojos en los orbes esmeraldas de su pequeña hermana, ella con sus palabras había dado justo en la llaga en lo que en su corazón dolía y esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Mis frustraciones?... No estoy frustrado Lita, sólo quiero a esta maldita zorra fuera de mi casa.

Serena miró a Lita agacharse a su altura y tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse y como un animalito asustado se refugió en los brazos de su amiga llorando asustada y desconsolada.

-Tranquila Serena… este idiota esta borracho.

La puerta se escuchó abrirse en ese momento y escucharon la voz de Sapphire que había llegado después de haber dejado a su novia en casa.

-Lita… ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

-Sucedió que el imbécil de tu hermano se portó como un patán con Serena.

Sapphire se abrió paso, pasando de largo por donde estaba su hermana, tratando de tranquilizar a Serena y miró molesto a su hermano.

-Eres un gran imbécil, primero un altercado en un bar, después vas detenido y ahora te comportas como un patán con Serena… ¿Qué es lo que te falta Diamante?... Deja de comportarte como un cobarde y sufrir por la estúpida de Minako, vamos al cuarto que no voy a permitir que mis padres te vean así.

-0-0-0-

Algunos minutos después de que Sapphire se llevara a Diamante a su habitación, Serena se encontraba en la habitación de Lita, acompañada de ella, ambas sentadas al borde de la cama, mientras Lita se dedicaba a escuchar y tranquilizar a Serena.

-No digas que te irás Serena.- Dijo Lita.- No tienes a donde ir… mi hermano es un grandísimo imbécil… mira creo que sería mejor que te platique porque reaccionó asií, aunque no tiene justificación su mal trato para contigo.

-No entiendo nada.

Lita tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a relatar:

-Mira, hace algún tiempo, algunos meses para ser precisa, Diamante tenía por novia a una chica, él estaba muy enamorado de ella y todos aquí en casa lo mirábamos feliz y estábamos encantados con esa chica que se miraba tan dulce y angelical… aunque pasados algunos meses yo comencé a ver detalles en ella que no me gustaban, lo mismo Sapphire y mi madre… pero bueno, ya sabes que a veces uno cuando está enamorado no acepta que se le quieran ver los errores al ser amado… y bueno, esa chica se portó muy mal con Diamante.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta, sin saber que decir, ella sabía lo difícil que era sufrir una decepción amorosa, pero no entendía que tenía todo eso que ver con ella.

-Discúlpame Lita, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver todo esto con que yo no le agrade a Diamante.

-Sí, sé que no lo entiendes… pero curiosamente esa chica y tú son muy parecidas físicamente. Ambas so rubias, ambas tienen ojos azules, ambas son de piel muy blanca y… bueno tú eres una chica linda, dulce e inocente… son esas las cualidades que mi hermano erróneamente quiso ver en su ex novio y digamos que de alguna manera sin temor a equivocarme creo que tú le recuerdas a ella.

Serena se quedó en silencio un momento, entendiendo al fin porque Diamante a veces la miraba tan detenidamente, por largos silencios, para después tratarla con el peor de sus desprecios.

-Entiendo… entonces, quizá será mejor que me valla de aquí, no creo que le haga bien estarme viendo.

-No digas eso, Serena.- Dijo Lita.- Diamante tiene que dejar de ser un cobarde y enfrentar su realidad, enfrentar su duelo y entender que Mina no era lo que él creía, no puede pasarse la vida escondiéndose de lo que le trae malos recuerdos para no sentir que en su corazón aun duele la pérdida del ser amado.- Continuó diciendo Lita y entonces Serena notó en su voz un dejo de tristeza y recordó lo que Rei, la novia de Sapphire le había contado sobre el fallecido novio de Lita, mas Serena tuvo que guardar su curiosidad, pues no quería meter el dedo en la llaga, en ese corazón de su nueva amiga en Nueva York que si bien hasta el momento había sido amable con ella al parecer tenía cosas que ocultar y tristezas que llorar. Más entonces, recordó a Andrew, la manera en que él la miraba y curiosa por saber de él, comenzó a indagar.

-Cambiando de tema, Lita.- Sonrió Serena.- Gracias por todo, tus padres, tú y Sapphire han sido muy amables conmigo y el día de hoy me dio mucho gusto conocer a Rei y Andrew.

Lita se puso de pie y caminó al guardarropa, sacando su pijama, que era una blusa y un short de algodón en color verde.

-Sí, ambos son muy lindas personas. Rei es una amiga que conozco desde hace tiempo y ahora la novia de Sapphire y Andrew es un muy querido amigo, lo conozco desde hace dos años, pero él es de esas personas que llegan, marcan tu vida y que sabes que siempre se quedaran en tu corazón, él ha estado conmigo desde entonces en los buenos momentos y también en los más tristes de mi vida.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa, sin duda para ella Andrew era importante, pero no de la misma manera en que Andrew parecía verla a ella.

-Ya veo… Motoki sin duda ha sido un gran amigo para ti, se nota que te quiere mucho.

Lita volteó a ver Serena y arqueó una de sus cejas, le parecía extraño que de nuevo Serena llamara Motoki a Andrew y se sentó de nuevo a su lado.

-¿Por qué insistes en llamar Motoki a Andrew?

Serena tragó saliva, sintió que se ponía nerviosa con las preguntas y la mirada de Lita en ese momento, de nuevo su subconsciente la había traicionado y ello amenazaba con revelar a la luz su triste secreto en torno a ese amor ficticio que nunca fue real.

-¿Dije Motoki?

-Sí.

-Perdón… de nuevo me confundí.

Lita le tomó una de sus manos y sonrió.

-Serena… ¿Por qué no me enseñas alguna fotografía en su red social?... Quizá mirándolo pudiera ayudarte a encontrarlo o quizá hasta pudiera existir al menos la remota casualidad de que lo conociera.

Serena titubeó ante la pregunta de Lita y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa, pensando que podría decir para evitarlo:

-Pues… Motoki no es mucho de subir fotografías a sus redes sociales… eh… pero…

-Está bien Serena, cuando puedas me las muestras.- Dijo Lita.- ¿Nos dormimos?

-Claro.

-0-0-0-

Diamante se dejó caer en la cama, agarrándose la cabeza, pues la resaca ya comenzaba a hacer efecto y las palabras de su hermano mayor no hacían mas que molestarlo más.

-¿Podrías callarte Saphire?... ¿Por qué no te largas y me dejas dormir?

-Porque no voy a permitir que acabes con tu vida de ese modo imbécil.- Respondió Sapphire.- Estoy harto de que te la vivas lamentándote sin darte cuenta de que porque Mina te dejó el mundo no se acaba… ¿No vez ahí a nuestra hermana?... Ella sí que ha pasado por cosas duras y ha sabido salir adelante… pero en cambio tú.

Diamante miró a su hermano parado frente a él, pero sin que se lo esperara Sapphire lo obligó a levantarse y é no opuso mucha resistencia, pues las copas de licor demás hacían que sus reflejos no fueran buenos y que sus fuerzas se perdieran, fue entonces que quiso hacerse un lado cuando miró que Sapphire a la fuerza lo conducía al grifo y lo empujaba dentro de la bañera donde el sentir el agua fría salpicando su cuerpo lo hizo sentir como si volviera a la vida.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil?

-Pasa que vas a reflexionar sobre lo que le hiciste a Serena, me vas a pagar la fianza que pagué para sacarte del centro de detención donde ibas a permanecer 48 horas y mañana vas a disculparte con Serena.

-¿Algo más?.- Preguntó Diamante saliendo molestó del grifo.

-Eso es todo… sólo quiero que reflexiones y te digas a ti mismo si es justo o no lo que hiciste con Serena ahora.

Sapphire salió molesto de la habitación y una vez que Diamante se quedara soló se quedó sentado en el piso, aun mojado por el agua, titiritando de frío, pero por primera vez desde que Serena había llegado a casa se había puesto a reflexionar sobre la forma en que la había tratado, en como injustamente la había tratado ese día, en el tono de ironía con que siempre le hablaba y entonces al recordar su situación y cómo él la había tratado ese día entonces al fin se había sentido mal consigo mismo.

"Pobre chica, creo que se me paso la mano" Pensó para sí mismo.

-0-0-0-

Serena acababa de salir de la ducha, con la toalla color rosada alrededor de su cuerpo, a esas horas del día no había nadie en la casa de los Black pues cada uno de ellos salían a cumplir con sus labores, mas antes de salirse, Lita siempre le decía a Serena que podía usar su computadora portátil si así lo deseaba, así como el teléfono de la casa para tratar de comunicarse a Japón o con Motoki.

Parte del día Serena se la pasaba mirando los noticieros, esperado saber algo sobre su país, desesperada con revisar su correo electrónico día y noche, esperando alguna noticia de los suyos tener y así, saliendo de la ducha, olvidándose de que aún no se había cambiado, se sentó frente al escritorio donde Lita tenía su computadora portátil y poco le importo que la cayera sobre sus piernas, dejando al desnudo su blanca espalda y sus dos senos redondeados.

Abrió su correo electrónico, nada sabía aun de los suyos y entonces entró a la página donde solía publicar sus dibujos, releyendo los comentarios de Motoki y al fin entró a una de las redes sociales de él, y miró cada una de las fotografías del que hasta hace poco había sido falsamente su hombre amado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, recordando las palabras de amor que le dedicara ese falso Motoki, contrastante con la amabilidad indiferente de Andrew

-Motoki.- Susurró entre lágrimas mientras miraba aquella fotografía, sin saber que alguien había llegado a casa y que ese alguien la miraba a través de la puerta entreabierta.

-0-0-0-

Diamante entrecerró la puerta de la habitación de Lita, donde a esa hora del día sólo se encontraba Serena en la casa, él había regresado, pues era su horario de comida del trabajo, no solía ir a esa hora a casa, pero no quería ir al restaurante donde seguro se encontraría con la mirada dura de Lita o la de Sapphire por lo que había optado por ir a comer a casa y claro, con el pretexto de encontrarse con Serena, pues después de todo, de reflexionar toda la noche había llegado a la conclusión de que le debía una disculpa. Mas sin embargo, al llegar a casa y dirigirse a la habitación de Lita, había querido tocar, pero la puerta estaba entreabierta, al principio se había atragantado al ver a la rubia envuelta sólo en una toalla rosada de baño que marcaba sus suaves curvas, su mente lujuriosa había maquinado muchas cosas: él y ella solos en la casa, ella tan rubia y preciosa como la mujer que él aun amaba.

Fue entonces que la miró sentarse frente al escritorio, embelesado sólo en mirarla mientras ella buscaba información en internet, checaba su correo electrónico, hasta que abrió una página de redes sociales con fotos de… ¿Andrew?...¿Por qué lloraba al verlo y lo llamaba Motoki?

No quiso pensar más, su mente estaba trabajando en muchas cosas, pero diciéndose que eso no era de su incumbencia abrió el refrigerador y saco los ingredientes necesarios para hacerse un emparedado de atún pero entonces escuchó que alguien tarareaba una triste canción, era ella, era la angelical voz de Serena, jamás había pensado que tuviera tan linda voz y entonces volteó hacia donde estaba ella, con el cabello húmedo y la toalla enredada en su cuerpo y al encontrarse con sus ojos azules notó como ella lo miraba entre avergonzada y temerosa.

-Serena.- Susurró él.

Serena tan sólo mirarlo ahí frente a ella sintió como si un cumulo de sentimientos encontrados se dispararan dentro de ella: miedo al recordar como la noche anterior él le había gritado, rabia al saber que sin ser culpable de nada la había humillado, pena por él al saber su triste historia de amor con aquella chica que de su amor se había burlado y vergüenza, sobre todo vergüenza por estar ahí frente a él, prácticamente desnuda.

Sintió sus mejillas calientes, odiaba sonrojarse pero sin embargo sabía que estaba sonrojada mezcla por la ira y la vergüenza, quiso musitar algunas palabras para romper el hielo, aquella incomodidad que la estaba invadiendo pero entonces sintió que el timbre del teléfono le había salvado de aquel momento al sonar insistentemente, mas sin embargo, el uno al otro se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, perdidos en el mirar del otro hasta que el se atrevió a romper ese silencio:

-Yo contesto.

-Claro.

Serena se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a regresar a su habitación y vestirse, quedarse ahí encerrada y no salir de ser posible hasta que Lita o la señora Sonomi llegaran a casa pero entonces escuchó que a los pocos segundos de que Diamante contestara el teléfono este la llamara:

-Serena… te hablan por teléfono.

Serena se giró sorprendida de saber que alguien le llamara, dudando por un momento en acercarse a tomar el teléfono pero entonces miró a Diamante acercarse a ella con el teléfono inalámbrico en mano.

-Te hablan desde Japón… al parecer dice ser tu padre quien te habla.

-¿Mi padre?- Preguntó extrañada mientras tomaba el teléfono para después con cierta alegría, esperanza pero un extraño temor contestar el teléfono, no quería pensar que algo le hubiera ocurrido en el tsunami a alguien de su familia.- ¿Otou-San?... ¿Cómo estás?... ¿Qué?... Otou-san… ¡Por favor no me digas eso, tiene que ser mentira!

Diamante se alarmó al ver a Serena llorar desconsoladamente, aquello le hizo suponer que posiblemente algo le hubiera sucedido a su madre o a su hermano pequeño pero antes de que otra cosa sucediera miró como el teléfono resbalaba de la mano de Serena y como ella parecía perder el equilibrio dejando que la toalla cayera de su cuerpo dejándola completamente desnuda, a punto de golpearse al caer al piso, pero antes de que eso sucediera él la tomó en brazos.

-Serena… serena… ¿Estás bien?

Serena sólo repetía palabras inentendibles, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, su rostro antes vivaz de mejillas sonrosadas ahora estaba pálido y él, así desnuda como estaba la tomó entre sus brazos, llevándola rápidamente a la habitación, después regresó por el teléfono, tranquilizando al padre de Serena diciéndole que se comunicaría inmediatamente cuando su hija estuviera mejor y ahí estuvo al lado de Serena, sentado al borde de la cama, cubriéndola con una manta hasta que ella volvió en sí.

-Diamante.- Susurró ella sentándose al borde de la cama, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, quería pensar que todo había sido una pesadilla.- ¡Dime que no es cierto, dime que okka-san y mi hermanito no están muertos!

Si bien Diamante ya la había visto llorar alguna vez, dos veces, pero en esta ocasión, al saber que su madre y su hermanito habían muerto, tan lejos de su familia, con esa extraña relación con su supuesto novio, sintió como si aquella hermosa joven rubia le inspirara pena, se sintió arrepentido de haber descargado el día anterior en ella su frustración y sin decir más nada la estrechó entre sus brazos, permitiendo que ella llorara en su pecho, acariciando su cabello dorado, queriendo borrar su dolor.

-Cuánto lo siento Serena.

Serena se apartó de él de golpe, poniéndose rápidamente un vestido blanco, queriendo salir de la casa, pero ella estaba histeria, fuera de sí y él la detuvo.

-Serena… espera… ¿Qué tratas de hacer?

-Regresar a Japón, tengo que estar allá, tengo que buscar a Okka-san y mi hermanito.

-¡Serena, no puedes!

Serena al sentir que él quería detenerla, fuera de sí lo empujo de su lado, metiéndole una sonora bofetada.

-¡Déjame, a ti no te importa, es lo que siempre has querido, que me largue, no me toques!

Diamante se llevó la mano a la mejilla, nunca había pensado que aquella frágil y temerosa niña rubia de rostro angelical golpeara fuerte, pero no pensaba dejar que se pusiera en peligro, su instinto de protegerla de todo peligro y dolor se hizo presente y aunque ella trataba de zafarse de él la tomó entre sus brazos, pues ella estaba enloquecida, gritando, pataleando y entonces la tumbó sobre la cama.

-¡No dejare que hagas locuras, así me odies, no puedes irte a Japón ahorita, no hay vuelos, entiende!

Serena al fin se quedó en silencio, perdiéndose en la mirada azulada de Diamante y de nuevo comenzó a sollozar y él se levantó de encima de su cuerpo, dejándola que llorara, quería abrazarla, decirle que él la protegería pero entonces se escuchó que la puerta se abría y los gritos de Lita irrumpían el silencio:

-¡Diamante!... ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?... ¡No te hayas atrevido a lastimar a Serena o…

Lita no pudo terminar de hablar, pues Serena se levantó de la cama y rápidamente corrió hacia donde estaba a su amiga, necesitada del consuelo de la que a pesar de tener la misma edad le parecía como si fuera una hermana mayor y así, sin equivocarse Lita la recibió en un fuerte abrazo.

-Serena… ¿Qué sucede?... Tranquilízate.

-Mi Okka-san y mi hermanito murieron… murieron en el tsunami, Lita.

-Serena… ¿Por qué lo dices?... ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Serena le explicó cómo había recibido una llamada de su padre, contándole lo sucedido, y entonces Lita la estrechó fuertemente en un abrazo, diciéndole cuento lo lamentaba, prometiéndola ayudarla a que en cuanto se pudiera ella regresara a Japón al lado de su padre y Diamante, sintiéndose un inútil, sintiendo como si fuera un lastre que sólo ahí estorbara y perjudicara más a Serena salió de la habitación arrepentido por como la había tratado el día anterior.

-0-0-0-

**Tres semanas después…**

Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde que Serena se enterara de que su madre y su hermano pequeño murieran en aquel tsunami, le entristecía no haberle dicho a su mamá un último "te quiero" no haber vuelto a escuchar a su pequeño hermano llamándola "Serena tonta", imaginarse la preocupación que había vivido su mamá al no saberla en casa cuando como si se escapara había tomado el vuelo a Estados Unidos sin siquiera avisarle de su partida, y el que sus padres no hubieran podido tener al menos una decente ceremonia bajo las creencias budistas-sintoísta que eran las que ellos profesaban.

Los vuelos de Tokio a Estados Unidos de nuevo estaban disponibles, aunque regularmente los vuelos de Japón eran para salir del país en caso de la gente que tenía familiares fuera o en caso de ir para reunirse con la familia o más que nada para buscar a personas desaparecidas; mas sin embargo, ella sin sus documentos de identidad que estaban en trámite, sin dinero que su padre le enviara para regresar y ante la negativa de su padre de tenerla de regreso en Japón no le había quedado de otra más que seguir en casa de los Kino, llorando en silencio durante el día y la noche por la ausencia de su familia.

"Te quedarás en Nueva York hasta que te lo ordene, aun en el país se corre peligro a causa de los reactores nucleares" Le había ordenado su padre enérgicamente aunque ella llorara implorándole permitirle estar a su lado.

Mas sin embargo, se había tenido que conformar con estar lejos y dentro de todo le alegraba haber tenido contacto con sus dos mejores amigas en Japón: Amy y Michiru, en cuanto a la primera ella y su familia afortunadamente estaban bien, no en el caso de la segunda de quienes sus padres habían desaparecido en medio de la tragedia y ella aún seguía en un albergue siendo atendida pues como le había comentado Amy en un mail al parecer Michiru había tenido en ese momento un accidente que la había dejado ciega.

En cuanto a su vida en Nueva York, si meses atrás había anhelado haber estado en ese lugar de ensueño para ella al lado de su amado Motoki, ahora los días le parecían eternos en aquel lugar que no le ilusionaba. Sabía que no podía ser ingrata, los Black se portaban muy bien con ella, la habían apoyado en su dolor e incluso Diamante se limitaba a verla desde lejos, como si la compadeciera, como si a veces quisiera decir algo y al final se detuviera, pero Diamante era lo que menos le importaba; en cuanto al resto de personas, debía reconocer que había ganado dos grandes amigas que siempre ocuparían un lugar en su corazón a pesar del poco tiempo de conocerlas: Rei, quien al parecer a pesar de estar lejos de Japón había sido entrenada como una Miko por su madre y se había ofrecido a realizar una ceremonia sintoísta con todos los miembros de la comunidad japonesa en memoria de su madre y su hermano; y la otra, por supuesto Makoto, quien desde el principio le había ofrecido su amistad y cariño incondicional, tratando de alegrarla en medio de aquella tragedia.

Recordaba como un mes había pasado desde entonces, justo ese día se cumplía un mes en que llena de ilusiones había llegado a Nueva York, sin saber que tras su llegada una tragedia tras otra la acecharía.

"Faltan diez días para navidad" Pensó para si misma, mientras en el cuarto de Lita, sentada en el sofá frente a la venta desde la que se miraba la fría ciudad cubierta de nieve, adornada a la vez de luces de colores e imágenes navideñas pensaba en su familia, en sus amigos, en lo que su inocente ilusión le había traido a su vida.

Ese día Lita le había comentado que saldría a comer con Andrew, Sapphire, Rei y al parecer también iría Diamante más sin embargo pocos ánimos eran los que tenía de divertirse, lo único que quería era pasar las horas encerrada en el silencio de esa habitación llorando por su desgracia a pesar de que Rei ya había hablado con ella diciéndole "Todos somos parte del Kami y a él un día volvemos, la vida no existe, la muerte no existe, tu madre y tu hermano sólo han vuelto al inicio, desde donde comenzó todo y ellos quisieran que rehagas tu vida" o los comentarios de Lita diciéndole "Mientras tú los recuerdes ellos vivirán en tu corazón, a ellos no les gustaría verte triste".

Recordó cuando Rei le había contado en una segunda ocasión sobre la pérdida de su hermano, como le había dolido en el alma saber que su hermano mayor había muerto en la guerra, lo devastados que habían quedado sus padres y sobretodo lo devastada que había quedado Lita, pero como poco a poco todos habían sabido sobreponerse y salir adelante, porque eso era lo que Darien hubiera querido y diciéndose a sí misma que no podía ser egoísta se puso de pie, pues había decidido que iría, que saldría con sus nuevos amigos y se acercó al guardarropa de Lita, tomando unas mallas en color negro y un vestido de manga larga con hombros descubiertos y suelto de abajo en color morado el cual venía a juego con una boina, pues Lita le había dicho "toma el vestido que gustes" y ese que a ella le encantaba poco parecía gustarle a Lita.

Puso el conjunto de ropa en la cama y caminó hacia el cajón donde Lita le dijo guardaba sus accesorios, diciéndole que podía tomar el que quisiera, pero entonces al tratar de abrir el cajón se dio cuenta de que era difícil y al jalarlo con todas sus fuerzas este se le vino encima junto con los collares, aretes y pulseras que se regaron por todo el piso; renegó para sus adentros, pero entonces le llamó la atención ver un cuadernillo de pasta dura con un hermoso jardín japonés el cual se abrió y parecía tener escrito cartas de amor que no quiso leer, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue una fotografía de Lita abrazada de un apuesto joven de cabello azabache y ojos azules que vestía uniforme militar.

Rápidamente guardó los accesorios en el cajón, incluido el cuaderno que no leyó pues le parecía de mal gusto indagar en algo que era privado, pero entonces al ver aquella fotografía, notó que aunque Lita siempre sonreía, su sonrisa en la fotografía era radiante, sus ojos brillaban denotando la mejor expresión de la felicidad y sintió pena al saber que dentro de ella llevaba el recuerdo del amor que no volvería a ver.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, imaginándose lo que habría sufrido su amiga que no se dio cuenta de que Lita había salido del baño enredada en una toalla verde hasta que escuchó su voz:

-¿Qué sucede Serena?

Serena levantó su vista, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Lita y temerosa de molestarla le entregó la fotografía mientras trataba de excusarse:

-Este… yo… me dijiste que podía tomar algo de tu cajón pero todo se me vino encima y esta foto salió.

Notó como Lita se quedaba seria por un momento, perdida en aquella fotografía que se imaginó le traía hermosos recuerdos.

-¿Quién es él?- Preguntó tratando de romper el silencio y después se arrepintió de su pregunta, quizá no era bueno indagar en algo que seguro le dolía y por lo cual no hablaba, pero contrario a lo que esperaba la miró sonreír.

-Él es Darien, mi novio.- Respondió Lita.

-¿Tu novio?- Dijo Serena más como si lo preguntara que como si lo afirmara.

-Sí.- Respondió Lita.- Tenemos juntos de novios ya más de tres años.

Serena se quedó estupefacta al escuchar que Lita hablaba de su novio como si estuviera vivo, un tema que nunca tocaba y jamás le hubiera pasado por la mente que tuviera novio (pues nunca había mencionado tenerlo ni la había visto con otro que no fuera Andrew quien decía sólo era un amigo) de no ser por que Rei le dijera que fuera novia de su difunto hermano pero entonces… ¿Quién es la que estaba mintiendo?... ¿Rei o Lita?

-Nunca me habías hablado de él.

Miró como Lita esbozaba una sonrisa.

-No suelo mucho hablar de mi misma si te has dado cuenta.- Sonrió Lita.- Además, con los problemas que has tenido pues… bueno no quise importunarte.

-¿Tu novio irá esta noche con nosotros?

Lita tomó aquel extraño collar con dije de corazón en color plata que de unas semanas a la fecha siempre llevaba al cuello.

-Siempre lo llevo conmigo.

Serena arqueó una de sus cejas.

-Me refiero a que el está en mi corazón siempre.- Respondió Lita.- Bueno… él ahora está en Irak, es militar, pero yo siempre pienso en él y pronto lo mandaran de regreso a Estados Unidos, espero sea pronto porque en verdad lo extraño.

Serena no supo más que decir, pero para su suerte escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

-Chicas… ¿Ya están listas?- Escuchó la voz de Rei.- Sólo esperamos por ustedes.

-Ya vamos cuñada.- Respondió Lita.- Denos 10 minutos y estaremos listas.

-0-0-0-

**Dos horas después…**

Serena se encontraba sentada en la alfombra conversando con Rei frente a la chimenea de la acogedora cabaña que habían rentado. Habían decidido al final ir a pasar el día a las montañas Castkill y habían rentado una acogedora cabaña con chimenea, cocina, comedor y dos habitaciones: una que compartirían Saphire y Rei y otra que al parecer era más amplia y era la que compartirían Lita y Serena siendo Andrew y Diamante quienes seguramente tendrían que conformarse con dormir en el piso tirados en una manta.

Los ánimos parecían haber regresado poco a poco en Serena, por el amplio ventanal se podía ver el crudo invierno, la nieve extenderse en el horizonte y las pistas de esquí que estaban relativamente cercanas.

Mas sin embargo, a pesar de estar conversando con Rei quien animadamente hablaba sobre sus planes de matrimonio con Sapphire, no podía evitar voltear hacia la cocina, donde tan sólo llegar Lita había entrado para preparar alitas con bbq, puré de patatas, bisquetes con mantequilla y de postre su tan alababa tarda de calabaza y claro estaba, Andrew no había perdido el tiempo y como siempre había ido tras ella, prestándole todas sus atenciones, tratando de su amor ganarse, una sonrisa en su rostro hacer que se dibujara.

No podía evitar dentro de todo sentirse celosa de que fuera Lita quien tuviera las atenciones de él y no las suyas, se sintió celosa de no ser tan buena en la cocina como ella, tan carismática y entonces sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Rei.

-¿Serena?

-¿Perdón?

-Creo que no me estabas poniendo atención… ¿Verdad?

Serena no supo qué decir y esbozó una risita nerviosa.

-No te preocupes yo entiendo que…

Rei no terminó de hablar, pues en eso Sapphire se acercó a donde estaban ellas y sorprendió a su novia con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

-Mi amor.- Susurró Rei.

-¿Me prestarías a esta linda señorita un momento Serena?- Preguntó Sapphire y Serena entendió que naturalmente él quería su momento a solas con su novia.

-Por supuesto.

-¡Eres un grosero Sapphire, estábamos platicando cosas de chicas!

-Tengo algo que decirte hermosa, no te enojes.

Serena los miró ponerse de pie, le dio envidia verlos tan enamorados, pero envidia de la buena, pues dentro de todo le daba gusto que Rei, una mujer que se había ganado su cariño tuviera amor y felicidad. Fue entonces que mirando a la nada percibió como Diamante la miraba con insistencia logrando hacerla incomodar y entonces se puso de pie, para así librarse de él y de paso ir a la cocina con el pretexto de estar cerca de Lita aunque en realidad quisiera estar cerca de…Andrew, sí, ese era su nombre aunque le costara asociarlo con su verdadero nombre, pues para ella, en su corazón seguía siendo Motoki.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la cocina Lita finalmente sacó del horno la tarta de calabazas que olía deliciosamente y la puso dentro de la barra mientras seguía charlando con Andrew animadamente.

-Eso huele delicioso.

-Claro.- Respondió Lita.- Todo lo hago delicioso… ¿O no Andrew?

Andrew la miró detenidamente y sonrió.

-Al menos sí todo lo que he probado.

-Y lo que no has probado también.- Respondió Lita mientras tomaba una cuchara que metió dentro de la crema batida con que decoraría la tarta y después se la llevaba a la boca, saboreando la crema, sin apartar sus ojos de su querido amigo.

Lita aventó la cuchara al final en el lavatrastes y se lamió labios, saboreando aún el sabor dulce de su boca, no sabía que la llevaba a actuar de esa manera, pero no podía negar que le estaba resultando emocionante, placentero y entonces tragó saliva al mirar a Andrew ponerse de pie y acercarse a ella, tomándole una de sus manos que estaba sobre la barra, estremeciéndose cuando sintió los ojos azules de él clavarse en sus orbes esmeraldas.

El silenció se hizo presente, los dos perdidos en la mirada del otro, ninguno dijo nada pero ella instintivamente llevó sus manos al pecho masculino, como buscando el refugió que tanto necesitaba en sus brazos, su amigo era atractivo, sí que lo era, no era ciega, pero lo había pasado por alto hasta entonces y en medio del sepulcral silencio en la cocina, sólo con el murmullo de las voces de los demás que estaban en la sala, no supieron ni cómo ni cuándo, sus labios se encontraron entonces en un beso suave y tierno, apenas una suave caricia, como si estuvieran descubriendo lo que no conocían el uno del otro sin sospechar siquiera que afuera de la cocina, escondida tras la puerta alguien los observaba.

Serena no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban mirando, había notado que Andrew tenía cierta atracción por Lita pero… ¿ella?... Ella juraba estar enamorada de un hombre que según algunos decían que estaba muerto y, sin embargo, ahora respondía ante los besos del que pregonaba sólo quería como su mejor amigo y su actitud no era precisamente la de una chica a la que se le había robado un beso a la fuerza.

Sintió rabia contra su destino, de que la vida le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, fueron muchas veces las que ella soñó con estar así, entre los brazos de Motoki, siendo besada por él, ser a ella a quien mirara con amor y no a otra… pero valla, después de todo… ¿A quién reclamarle?... ¿A ese joven llamado Andrew que no respondía al nombre de Motoki?

Llevó una de sus manos a su boca para contener un sollozo, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran copiosamente por sus mejillas y entonces se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien tocaba su hombro, pero mayor fue su espantó al escuchar tras de sí la voz de Diamante:

-¿Acaso no entenderás que él no es tu Motoki?... ¿Cuándo comprenderás eso Serena?

Serena se giró, temblando al ver imponente a Diamante frente a ella, mirándola de manera… ¿indiferente?... ¿Extraña?... No sabía cómo llamar a la manera en que la miraba, pero le espantó que él le preguntara: "¿Acaso no entenderás que él no es tu Motoki?".

¿Sería acaso que Diamante había descubierto su secreto?

No entendía por qué le decía eso, pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza, a negar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-No sé de qué estás hablando.

**N/A: Hola mis chicas queridas, mis serenitas, mis gemelitas… ¿O ahora será que somos trillizas?... Amigas, tarde el capítulo pero espero que les guste.**

**Patita me dio gusto conocerte por la web cam y sé que faltan días para tu cumpleaños pero en este capítulo las mañanitas son para ti, cantemos Ana:**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Patty!**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños patita!**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños señorita de las letras!**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!**

**Amiga pata espero tengas un cumpleaños precioso en compañía de tu familia allá en el Salvador, y que disfrutes de este tu pequeño regalito que aún no termino pero te aseguro que terminare.**

**Ana, sabes que este regalo también es para ti, que es en igual parte para las dos con mucho cariño pero sigue el cumpleaños de Patito y tenía que felicitarla, pero a ti también te deseo un lindo día y año.**

**Jovidess, pues bueno, a ti gracias por ayudarme con la edición.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	5. Chapter 5 Él y Ella

**Él y Ella.**

Diamante se quedó mirando detenidamente a Serena, y definitivamente la imagen que le recordaba era la de un animalito asustado, de una niña que ha sido sorprendida haciendo una travesura y teme del castigo. Notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la boca evitando soltar una carcajada.

-Sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando, Serena.- La haló Diamante del brazo.- Salgamos de aquí que lo que pase entre Andrew y mi hermana no es de tu incumbencia y entiéndelo, él está enamorado de Lita.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la cocina Andrew y Lita seguían perdidos en aquel beso que poco a poco se tornó apasionado; él, dejándose llevar por sus instintos de hombre, por la pasión que sentía por ella, enredó sus brazos alrededor la cintura femenina, mientras ella enredaba sus brazos en el cuello masculino, haciendo presión en la cabeza de su amigo para profundizar aquel beso, disfrutando de su sabor.

De un momento a otro él la levantó en vilo, la sentó arriba de la barra de la cocina y ella, perdida en las deliciosas sensaciones que los besos y las caricias de él le provocaban, se pegó más a su cuerpo, enredando sus piernas alrededor de su compañero, sintiendo como él al igual que ella ardía de deseo; mas sin embargo, de pronto el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose en el piso hizo que ambos salieran de su ensoñamiento, separándose él uno del otro.

-Lita.- Balbuceó él con voz lujuriosa.

-Perdón, Andrew.- Respondió ella, sintiéndose apenada y bajando de la barra de la mesa.- Perdón por lo que a pasado, yo…

Andrew la tomó del brazo y con su otra mano la tomó de la barbilla, buscando su mirada que ella estaba enfocando en un punto perdido dentro de la cocina.

-Lita, mírame a los ojos, por favor.- Pidió él obligándola a mirarlo.- Esto que ha sucedido no es un accidente. Sabes que siento algo más por ti y sé que no te soy indiferente.

Lita se soltó de su agarre, sintiendo sus mejillas ruborizadas, su corazón golpeando violentamente contra su pecho y negó con la cabeza. No sabía por qué había accedido a sucumbir ante aquel beso. Pero habérselo permitido le asustaba. No podía besar a otro cuando su corazón amaba a otro, cuando dentro dolía aún la muerte de Darien.

-¡Cállate Andrew, por favor, haz como que esto nunca sucedió!.- Exclamó ella, mirándolo con temor, como si tuviera miedo de que él siguiera hablando.

Andrew se acercó a ella, acariciando suavemente una de sus mejillas.

-Sé que te duele aún la muerte de Darien, que lo amaste desde que lo conociste, que tenían una relación sólida, Lita, pero no me vas a negar que te has dado cuenta de que yo siento algo más por ti que amistad.

-No sé de qué estás hablado.- Respondió ella, sobresaltada.

-Sí lo sabes, Lita.

-¡Andrew, por favor, no quiero que sigas hablando!.- Exclamó ella.- Te quiero como amigo. Yo amo a Darien, lo amo y lo voy a amar hoy y siempre… ¿Entiendes?... Nadie va sustituir a Darien.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por un segundo. Él quiso disculparse, pero ella no le dio tiempo y de un momento a otro él notó sus ojos cristalizados y la vio salir de ahí, siempre cuando ella lloraba solía ser quien la consolara, quien la abrazara y le diera palabras de aliento, pero en ese momento sintió que debía dejarla sóla, que quizás su sóla presencia la turbaría más de lo que pudiera estar.

-0-0-0-

Serena caminaba rápidamente tras Diamante quien la halaba del brazo llevándola fuera de la cabaña, sintiendo así el crudo frío a pesar del grueso abrigo en color rosa que Lita le había prestado.

-Suéltame… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?.- Se quejó ella.- ¿Por qué me halas de esa manera?... ¡No soy tu juguete, Black!

Diamante se detuvo cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de la cabaña y se sentó en el grueso tronco de un árbol que se encontraba tirado en medio de la blanca y espesa nieve de aquel invierno.

-Siéntante.- Le habló más como si le diera una orden que como si fuera una invitación a sentarse a su lado.

Serena se le quedó mirando con extrañeza, temor, rabia y vergüenza.

¿Cómo se atrevía a sacarla de casa así de esa manera cuando antes la había tratado mal y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de pedirle una disculpa?

-¿Qué te crees para ordenarme algo así?- Se quejó Serena.- No me da la gana de sentarme contigo, ni de conversar, ni de darte explicaciones de mi vida, y voy a regresar a la cabaña porque aquí afuera hace mucho frío.

Serena se dio media vuelta a punto de regresar y dejarlo ahí sentado, hasta que de nuevo escuchó la voz de Diamante que le hizo detenerse, al recordarle que posiblemente sabía sino es que todo su secreto si gran parte de él.

-Nunca conociste a Motoki… ¿Verdad?... Te aventuraste a conocer seguramente a un hombre que no conocías… eso te lo puedo asegurar.

Serena se dio media vuelta, perdiéndose en los orbes azules y fríos de Diamante, tragando saliva al sentir un nudo en su garganta y sus mejillas enrojecidas.

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia.- Habló Serena queriendo lucir enérgica, como si no temiera, pero de su garganta sólo salió un hilo de voz.

-Sé que me he portado un tanto grosero contigo.- Habló Diamante con seriedad.- ¿Sabes?... Quería disculparme por tratarte de manera tan hostil desde que te conocí, por haberte tratado de esa manera tan estúpida el otro día que me emborrache. Tú no tienes la culpa de los problemas que yo pueda tener.

Serena sintió como si sus deseos de golpearlo desaparecieran cuando escuchó a él disculpándose. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que el altivo y arrogante Diamante Black se tomara la molestia de pedir disculpas, mucho menos a ella que tan sólo sentirse cerca de él temblaba de miedo.

-¿Sabes?... He notado cómo tiemblas de miedo cada que paso frente a ti, luces como un conejo asustado.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica al escuchar las palabras de él.

-Mi mamá decía que yo era como un conejo.- Respondió Serena.

-Así luces cada vez que te asustas y con ese peinado también.

Serena se quedo en silencio, olvidándose de su ficticio Motoki, de lo mal que pudiera llevarse con Diamante, del frío que pudiera sentir fuera de la cabaña con ese frío crudo que se filtraba aún bajo su abrigo, rememorando los recuerdos de su madre, hasta que sintió un par de lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas y entonces se dejo caer en el tronco del árbol.

Diamante al darse cuenta de que Serena lloraba se quedo en silencio, nunca había sido bueno para dar palabras de aliento ni consolar a una persona en momentos tan difíciles, eso mismo lo había vivido con su hermana cuando como loca lloró al ver el cuerpo inherte de Darien al ser trasladado de Irak para recibir sepultura, y entonces llevó una mano al hombro de Serena.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Extraño mucho a mamá, a Shingo, a papá, a Michiru, a Amy.

-Me imagino… hace pocos meses me tocó estar cerca de alguien que perdió a un ser muy querido… y creeme que a mi también me dolió… así que creo imaginarme cómo te sientes.

-Es horrible.- Dijo Serena entre lágrimas.- A veces sonrío y trato de mantener una conversación… pero a veces los recuerdos… el saber que esos momentos no volverán nunca más…

Serena dejó escapar un sollozo y Diamante la estrechó entre sus brazos en un impulso de querer consolarla y protegerla.

-Esos momentos no volverán pero debes guardarlos como un tesoro en tu alma y en tu corazón.- Habló Diamante.- Y darle gracias a los mil kamis de que te hayan puesto en tu vida aunque sea por breves momentos a tu madre y a tu hermano.

Serena se separó un poco de Diamante, dejando que él le limpiara las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y ella sonrió.

-Gracias… veo que no eres del todo un ogro.- Sonrió Serena.- Cuando quieres puedes ser agradable.

-Nunca soy agradable.- Respondió Diamante.- Acostúmbrate a eso. Y siéntete bienvenida en casa y en Nueva York… ¿Sabes?... Me gustaría hablarte sobre los motivos de mi comportamiento hostil y grosero hacia ti, se que no son razones que lo justifiquen, pero igual me gustaría que lo supieras.

Serena ya estaba enterada por boca de Lita de los motivos de Diamante para tratarla de esa manera. Su triste historia con aquella novia que lo había engañado, pero no iba a ir a decirle que ya lo sabía y pestañeo dándole a entender que podía hablar y él, sin mas, comenzó a narrarle cómo había conocido a Minako, la impresión que le había dado, cómo había sido su noviazgo, hasta el momento en que la había encontrado en la cama de su mejor amigo.

-¿No te sorprendes por lo que te cuento?.- Preguntó Diamante una vez que ella terminara de narrar, ciertamente Serena cuando Lita le había narrado le había parecido increíble que al alivo y arrogante Diamante Black le rompieran el corazón, pero ahora que ya lo sabia no le había caído de sorpresa.

-Supongo que a todos puede pasarnos.

-Puedo apostar a que te lo contó Lita…esa Lita.- Movió Diamante la cabeza de un lado a otro.- ¿Verdad que ella te lo dijo?

-No… este… yo…

-No te preocupes, Serena. Está bien que no te gusten los chismes.- Dijo Diamante.- Eso habla bien de ti y no te preocupes que no le voy a reclamar nada a esa hermana mía, se que lo hizo en parte para tratar de justificar mi comportamiento, que le apenó que te tratara de esa manera. Mi hermana es una mujer sensata, pruente, tierna y la admiro mucho. También es una chica muy fuerte.

-Es cierto.- Respondió Serena.- Es una chica muy agradable.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que él lo interrumpió.

-Bien, ahora yo te confié lo de Minako.- Dijo Diamante.- Es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar mucho. Ahora… ¿Te gustaría hablarme de Motoki?... Te prometo que no diré nada.

Serena al principio si bien se había sentido apenada, después de que él le confiara por su voluntad sus secretos, de que la consolara en un momento que había tenido de debilidad, fue entonces que se sintió en confianza y comenzó a hablar:

-Cuando llegue a Nueva York tenía ocho meses de haber conocido a Motoki por internet, por una red social; un chico apuesto, rubio que me dijo ser de ascendencia japonesa.- Hablaba Serena.- Él se mostraba muy lindo y agradable conmigo. Comenzó a llamarle por teléfono y chateabamos casi todas las noches…

Diamante escuchó atento, desde cómo Serena había conocido a Motoki, cómo se había enamorado de él por sus charlas en internet, al escuchar un par de veces su voz por teléfono hasta el momento en que había llegado a Nueva York y había estado a punto de ser secuestrada por alguien que decía ser el hermano mayor de Motoki.

-¿Nunca lo viste por la web cam?.- Preguntó Diamante sorprendido.

-No.

-¿Tampoco le pediste su número telefónico o su dirección?

-Sí.- Respondió Serena.- Pero me decía que no tenía teléfono y… sí me dio su dirección pero días antes de que yo llegara se cambió de casa.

Diamante agachó la mirada, se quedó pensativo un momento, debía reconocer para sus adentros que la actitud que había tomado Serena le parecía muy tonta, propio de una chica que pecaba de inocente e ingenua. No quería burlarse, pero no pudo evitar que al menos una risilla escapara de su garganta.

-Ya sé que fui muy tonta.- Dijo Serena.- ¿Sabes?... Cuando conocí a Andrew tuve la esperanza de que fuera Motoki, a pesar de que al llegar aquí nunca lo mire conectado… a pesar de darme cuenta de que Andrew a pesar de ser idéntico dista de ser la persona que yo conocí.- Serena esbozó una sonrisa amarga.- O más bien, la persona que me engañó.

-Lo sabía.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?.- Preguntó Serena sorprendida, volteando a ver a Diamante a los ojos.

-Hace tres semanas, cuando te enteraste de lo sucedido con tu madre y tu hermano, precisamente ese día fui a casa al medio día y quise entrar al cuarto de Lita para pedirte disculpas… te miré con la toalla enredad alrededor del cuerpo y…

-¿Me miraste desnuda?.- Preguntó Serena avergonzada.- ¿Te atreviste?

Diamante sonrió de que ella se ruborizara y que le diera tanta importancia al hecho de que hubiera podido verla.

-No te miré desnuda.- Dijo él y llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza de ella, despeinándole cariñosamente el rubio cabello.- Pero volviendo al tema… miré que abriste una de tus páginas de redes sociales… y fotos de Andrew y te escuché llamándolo Motoki.

-Así es.- Respondió Serena.- El chico de las fotos es Andrew… a menos que tuviera un hermano gemelo.

-No lo tiene. Es hijo único.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa.

-Fui engañada tontamente.

-Piensa que al menos puedes aprender de tus errores.- Respondió él.- Para la otra que conozcas a alguien por Internet, ten cuidado y cuando viajes a un país cuyo idioma no hablas, al menos asegúrate de saber decir: _Help me._

-¿Qué significa eso?.- Preguntó Serena.

Diamante movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Debes aplicarte con el inglés, eso significa "ayúdenme".- Respondió él.- Hubiese sido importante para cuando Jedite te quería atacar.

-Lo sé.- Sonrió Serena.- Pero nunca he sido buena para los idiomas.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, silencio que se vio interrumpido por los gruñidos del estomago de Diamante.

-¿Sabes?.- Se puso de pie.- Tengo hambre y Lita estaba preparando un delicioso pastel de carne… ¿Vamos adentro?... Seguro ya terminé de cocinar.- Dijo Diamante ofreciéndole su mano a Serena para ayudarla a levantarse y ella sin dudarlo aceptó.

-¿Podría pedirte un favor?.- Preguntó ella.

-No te preocupes no comentare lo de Andrew-Motoki con nadie.

-Él ama a Lita… ¿Verdad?.- Preguntó Serena con seriedad.

-Para serte honesto, no he tratado mucho a Andrew, aunque sé que es un buen tipo, un buen amigo de Sapphire y sobretodo de Lita.- Dijo Diamante.- No me ha pasado desapercibido que se lleva muy bien con ella y, disntinto de otros amigos hombres que se acercan sólo con otras intenciones, él la respeta y la cuida mucho… Tanto como que la ame, no lo sé… pero sí me doy cuenta de que le atrae y que si no la ama, al menos le tiene cariño. Él ha sido un apoyo para ella desde que… bueno es una historia larga de contar. Lita tenía un novio que se fue a Irak, ella sufrió cuando él se fue y sufrió con su muerte, pero Andrew ha sido un gran apoyo. Me gustaría que se volviera a enamorar y que fuera de él.

Serena agachó la mirada, sintiéndose dolida de que Andrew pudiera sentir algo por Lita. Pero, entonces, Diamante le tomó la barbilla y la hizo levantar el rostro hasta encontrarse con las pupilas de él.

-Tú eres una chica muy linda Serena y estoy seguro de que algún día encontrarás a un hombre que te ame como te mereces.- Dijo él.- ¿Vamos adentro?

Serena asintió y tomada del brazo de él caminaron hacia la caballa.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de la cabaña, sentados en el comedor rústico de mesa redonda, Andrew y Sapphire jugaban cartas, mientras en la cocina Rei entraba y salía acomodando las mesas.

-Te gané de nuevo.- Dijo Sapphire.- ¿Te sucede algo Andrew?... Casi nunca te gano en el juego.

-¿Perdón?.- Preguntó Andrew saliendo de su ensoñamiento, pues desde que había visto alejarse a Lita no había podido dejar de pensar en aquel beso que se dieron y en aquel otro beso que se habían dado muchos meses atrás y que él había fingido olvidar para no molestarla.

Desde que conoció a Lita, dos años atrás, no le había sido difícil enamorarse de ella; de su trato dulce y amable, de su gentileza, de su ternura, y encandilado también por su grácil belleza mezcla de rasgos anglosajones y orientales. Antes, cuando la había conocido, había tratado en vano de reprimir sus sentimientos por respeto a que ella tenía novio (aunque alguna vez se hubieran besado impulsivamente). Después había guardado silencio ante la muerte de Darien. Mas sin embargo, sentía que cada día le era más difícil acallar lo que su corazón sentía por ella.

-No Sapphire, simplemente creo que este no es mi día de suerte.- Respondió Andrew.

-Si tú lo dices.- Respondió Sapphire.- ¿Sabes qué sucedió con mi hermana?... Desde hace un rato se encerró en su cuarto.

-No lo sé.- Respondió Andrew.

La puerta de la cabaña de pronto se abrió, y Diamante y Serena entraron conversando, riendo el uno con el otro lo cual dejó sorprendido a Sapphire quien sabía sobre los sentimientos que ella provocaba en su hermano.

-¿Está lista la comida?.- Preguntó Diamante.- La verdad aquí odango muere de hambre.

-¡Óyeme!.- Hizo Serena un puchero.- ¿Cómo que odango?

-Pues el apodo va bien contigo.

Rei salió con algunas bebidas poniéndolas sobre la mesa.

-¿Gustas ayudarme a servir la comida Serena?- Preguntó Rei.- Escuché que tienes hambre y Lita se lució haciendo la comida: un delicioso pastel de carne, pure de patatas, espárragos con mantequilla, y de postre, una tarta de calabaza sólo que soy un poco torpe en la cocina.

Serena la siguió y entre las dos rápidamente sirvieron cuatro platos en la mesa, dejando dos espacios libres: el de Lita, quien al parecer estaba indispuesta y el de Serena quien, preocupada por Lita y recordando las muchas atenciones que había tenido con ella desde su llegada, acudió a su habitación para cerciorarse de que estuviera bien.

-0-0-0-

Dentro de una de las recámaras de la cabaña en la cual había una amplia cama _queen size_, Lita se encontraba recostada, limpiando las últimas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos color esmeralda causa de la confusión de sentimientos que ocupaban su corazón, mientras que en una de sus manos apretujaba la cadena con el dije de corazón hecho con un poco de las cenizas de Darien.

-¿Te moriste por mi culpa Darien?.- Preguntó Lita.- ¿Sabes?... Aunque en el pasado cometí un error, nunca deje de amarte… Nunca te fui infiel, eres tú al único que ame siempre, Darien.

Lita escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta. No deseaba hablar con nadie. No deseaba salir y ver a Andrew, recordar aquel beso que tanta culpa le había hecho sentir, pero al que no había podido resistirse. Quiso fingir que dormía, pero los toquidos no cesarón.

-¿Quién?

-Lita… soy Serena… Me comentó Rei que estabas indispuesta… ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Me siento un poco mal Serena, disculpa que no baje a cenar con ustedes.- Dijo Lita.- Pero disfruta de la comida.

-Disculpa que insista pero… ¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro.

La puerta se abrió y Lita miró entrar a Serena quien tras de sí cerró la puerta y caminó a la cama, sentándose en el borde.

-¿Qué te sucede, Lita?.- Preguntó Serena cariñosamente.- ¿Te sucede algo?... ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, Serena.- Sonrió Lita forzadamente.- En verdad, si gustas, baja a cenar. No tengo nada grave.

Serena acarició los cabellos castaños de su amiga y se tiró en la cama de espaldas a un lado de ella.

-Me da la impresión de que no te sientes bien.- Dijo Serena.- Tú has sido una gran amiga y a pesar de que te conozco desde hace poco tiempo, eres de esas personas que se ganaron ya para siempre un lugar en mi corazón… ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?... ¿No confías en mi?

Lita se sentó en la cama, recargando su espalda contra el respaldo y Serena hizo lo mismo.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Serena.- Respondió Lita.- Te has convertido en una amiga especial para mi, junto con Rei, y por tanto, te voy a confiar algo que me sucedió hace un par de meses.

-Tú dirás.

-¿Recuerdas que hace rato te enseñe en casa unas fotografías de mi novio Darien?

-Sí.- Contestó Serena.

-¿Sabes?.- Habló Lita con voz entrecortada, dejando escapar unas lágrimas de sus orbes esmeraldas.- Darien no volverá de la guerra de Irak porque está muerto.

Lita rompió a llorar y Serena, sin más que decir, le estrechó una mano. Le parecía extraño ver a la alegre Lita, quien siempre sonreía, llorando desconsoladamente. Le parecía increíble cómo a pocos meses de la muerte de su novio siempre se mostraba tan alegre y optimista.

-Teníamos un año y medio de novios cuando él se fue a la maldita guerra en Irak, hace poco más de un año y medio decidio irse a la guerra y hace poco más de ocho meses que está muerto.

Serena tomó un pañuelo y se lo ofreció a su amiga, quien entre lágrimas le comenzó a contar sobre cómo había conocido a Darien gracias a su amistad con Rei, quien la había invitado a formar parte de la comunidad de japoneses, cómo se habían sentido atraídos desde el principio al grado de hacerse novios a poco menos de una semana de conocerse y cómo había sufrido por su ausencia cuando había partido a Irak.

-Yo no quería que fuera.- Decía Lita entre lágrimas.- Le supliqué que se quedara. Que desistiera de formar parte del USA Army. Que mejor estudiara alguna carrera. Le dije que me moriría de dolor si a él algo le sucediese, pero no le importó y se fue… se fue y me dejó sola.

-Lo siento mucho, Lita.

Lita siguió hablando, hasta que poco a poco fue tranquilizándose, sintiéndose mejor tras haber compartido su dolor con alguien.

-Yo te entiendo, Lita.- Dijo Serena sinceramente.- Hace poco he perdido a dos de mis seres queridos, pero imagino que perder a esa persona que eliges para amar, a tu otra mitad debe ser mucho más doloroso… No me parece que valga la pena pensar en lo que hubiera podido suceder si él no hubiera sido militar de guerra… Todos somos parte del gran Kami y a él tarde o temprano regresamos. Tú misma me lo has dicho… ¿Y sabes?... Te aseguro que Darien donde quiera que esté desea que tú seas feliz… y que vuelvas a enamorarte.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa y se colgó de nuevo su medalla.

-Nunca voy a volver a enamorarme, Serena.- Sonrió Lita.- Darien es el hombre más especial que he conocido. Él siempre va a ser el amor de mi vida. Siempre será mi Darien y eso nunca nadie lo va cambiar… ¿Sabes?.- Habló Lita apretando en una de sus manos el dije en forma de corazón.- Este dije está hecho con un poco de sus cenizas y los petalos de rosa que tiene dentro son de la primera rosa que él me regalo.

-Ya veo.- Dijo Serena incómoda de no saber qué decir.- ¿No has pensado en ir con algún psicólogo, Lita?... Te podría ayudar… al menos así lo veo yo.

-Sí.- Respondió Lita.- Pero no me gusta hablar de esto con nadie… ¿Sabes?... No me gusta que hablen de Darien como si estuviera muerto, prefiero pensar que está en Irak y que un día va regresar… Todos los días tengo la esperanza de que él regrese de nuevo y que todo haya sido un error.

-Pero tienes que aprender a aceptar la realidad por más dura que esta sea, Lita.- Dijo Serena.- ¿No has hablado de esto con tus papás o con tus hermanos?

-Pocas veces tocan el tema. Saben que no me gusta hablarlo.- Dijo Lita.- Aunque a veces me permito hablarlo con Andrew.

Serena tan sólo escuchar que ella mencionaba a Andrew no pudo evitar recordar el beso que había visto entre ellos. Aunque sabía al final que su Motoki sólo había sido una falsa ilusión que se había desvanecido, no podía evitar sentir que le latiera el corazón al estar cerca de Andrew y ansiosa por saber si Lita sentía algo por él, le preguntó cosas acerca de su relación amistosa con sutileza.

-Andrew y tú son muy buenos amigos… ¿Verdad?

Lita asintió y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lo es.- Respondió.- Es un gran amigo y yo lo quiero mucho. Le tengo mucho aprecio a mi querido Andrew.

-¿Sabes?... Cuando me lo presentaste… antes de saber lo de Darien, por un momento pensé que había algo más entre tú y él.

Lita la miró sorprendida al escuchar sus palabras.

-Pensé que quizás se gustaban o que sentían atracción el uno por el otro.

-Andrew es muy atractivo.- Sonrió Makoto.- Además, es un buen chico, amable, lindo y gentil… el hombre ideal de cualquier chica, pero para mi él sólo es un amigo que quiero mucho.

Serena se sintió rebosante de alegría al escuchar de la propia voz de Lita decir que Andrew no le interesaba como algo más que un amigo. Quiso gritar de felicidad, pero se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces si el día de mañana Andrew tuviera novia no te molestaría?

Lita esbozó una sonrisa ante la pregunta de Serena.

-¡Qué cosas dices! ¡Por supuesto que no!- Exclamó Lita.- A mi en lo personal me daría mucho gusto que mi querido amigo encontrara una chica que pudiera amarlo como se merece. Es un chico muy lindo y cualquier chica sería feliz de ser su novia.

-¿Bajamos, entonces, a comer?.- Preguntó Serena.

Lita se quedó pensativa unos momentos, pero al final asintió. Después de todo, no estaría a sólas con Andrew, puesto que ahí estarían también sus hermanos y sus dos amigas.

-Vamos.

-0-0-0-

**Un día después…**

Serena se despertó muy de mañana a pesar de que la noche anterior se había desvelado cenando en compañía de sus nuevos amigos. A pesar de la noche anterior haber cenado más de la cuenta y de que hubieran pasado pocas horas de que se fuera a dormir, el hambre la despertó y enfundada aún en su pijama, que consistía en un pantalón y una blusa de lana en color rojo, caminó a la cocina en donde miró a Andrew sentado en la barra tomando un poco de café, sólo y pensativo.

-Buenos días, Andrew.- Saludó Serena cuando los ojos de él se posaron sobre ella. Hubiera querido estar más presentable y que él no la viera en esas fachas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Buenos días, Serena… ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-Aunque no lo creas me dio un poco de hambre.- Respondió Serena abriendo el refrigerador y sacando lo que quedaba aún de la tarta de calabaza.- ¿Gustas un poco de tarta?

Andrew se quedó pensativo y al final aceptó, sirviéndose otra taza de café y poniendo un lugar para Serena junto a él.

-¿Y tú?.- Preguntó Serena.

-¿Yo que?

-¿Qué haces tan temprano y despierto?

-En realidad, no tenía sueño.- Respondió Andrew.- No he podido dormir bien.

-¿Tienes algún problema?.- Preguntó Serena, esperando que él tocara el tema de Lita.

-No.

Cuando Andrew al fin terminó de comer se acomidió a lavar los trastes y entonces volteó a ver a Serena.

-¿Sabes esquiar?

Serena se sorprendió de la pregunta.

-Sí.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?.- La invitó Andrew.- Me gustaría salir un poco.

Serena esbozó una sonrisa. No podía creer que Andrew la estuviera invitando a salir. Sentía como si su corazón latiera con fuerza dentro de su pecho y pensó que si Lita no lo amaba y él era soltero, quizás fuera su oportunidad. Quizás, de alguna manera, sus caminos estaban cruzados.

-Sí.- Respondió Serena, con alegría.- Sólo permíteme ir a ponerme ropa más apropiada y nos vamos… ¿De acuerdo?

Andrew asintió.

-Sólo no tardes mucho, me gusta aprovechar que a esta hora casi no hay gente.

-0-0-0-

Diamante abrió los ojos a pesar de que era muy temprano. Aún se sentía adolorido de la cabeza, pues la noche anterior había bebido alcóhol un poco más de la cuenta; pero no pudo evitar sonreir al recordar a Serena y todo lo que era ella: dulzura, inocencia, ingenuidad. Podía pecar de ingenua, pero a la vez debía reconocer que eso era parte de su encanto angelical.

Decidió levantarse temprano, preparar postre de limón que había escuchado era el preferido de Serena y que era de lo poco que él casualmente sabía cocinar. Quería agradarla, darle un poco de felicidad dentro de tanto dolor y tener un presente para ella cuando se despertara. Pero al ponerse de pie, entonces, se sorprendió al verla salir peinada con sus típicas coletas vistiendo pantalón blanco de lana y una gruesa chamarra en color rojo, además de llevar sus aparatos de esquiar.

-Serena… buenos días

Serena, al ver a Diamante, le sonrió y corrió a su lado dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ciertamente días atrás tenía un concepto de un Diamante malvado, pero desde el día anterior, lo que pensaba de él había cambiado y hasta podía decir que un poco de cariño hacia él había nacido en su corazón.

-Buenos días, Diamante.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano arreglada así, coneja?.- Preguntó él.- ¿No me digas que vas a esquiar?

-¡Sí!

A Diamante le extrañó que quisiera ir sola. Le pareció que era el momento perfecto para salir junto con ella. Pero antes de que pudiera autoinvitarse, miró a Andrew saliendo enfundado en un pantalón negro y gruesa chamarra apropiada para la época en color azul.

Serena, ya estoy listo… Diamante, buenos días… no sabía que estabas despierto.

-Buenos días, Andrew.- Respondió Diamante, tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía.- Serena y yo iremos a esquiar… ¿Quieres ir?

Diamante no pensaba aceptar, pero antes de siquiera poder negarse Serena se adelantó a hablar.

-Diamante no tiene humor de ir y menos a estas horas, Andrew.- Dijo Serena posando sus ojos en Diamante.- ¿Verdad?... Se despertó sólo porque hice ruidos al salir a la sala.

-Bueno.- Respondió Andrew.- Si es así, entonces nos vemos al rato Diamante. Sigue descansando.

Serena y Andrew salieron de la cabaña y Diamante, como guiado por un impulso, caminó hacia la ventana desde donde se podía ver cómo Andrew y Serena se perdían caminando entre la nieve y, entonces, no pudo evitar sentir molestia dentro de sí mismo. Sentir rabia de que fuera Andrew quien estuviera a su lado y no él; rabia de que Serena se hubiera adelantado a decir que él no quería ir tan sólo para estar cerca de Andrew.

"Tan sólo es una estúpida chiquilla tonta, que se valla al demonio" Pensó para sí mismo y se fue molesto al sofá donde seguiría durmiendo.

**N/A: Mis queridas Ana y Paty, aquí esta un capitulo mas de esta historia que escribo por y para ustedes, espero les agrade el capitulo y lamento no verlas, pero me han cortado el internet y no se hasta cuando tenga reconexión, pero las extraño y no las olvido.**

**Jovidess, a ti amiga, gracias por tu ayuda con la edición y espero te gusten las escenas de Makotita nuestra sailor preferida.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	6. Chapter 6 Besos robados

**Besos robados.**

Después de más de dos horas de esquiar, Andrew y Serena decidieron regresar caminando a la cabaña, conversando amenamente entre risas, mientras ella se aferraba a su brazo.

-No sabía que se te diera el esquí Serena.- Comentó Andrew.

-Me encanta.- Sonrió Serena sintiéndose feliz al ir tomada de su brazo.- A veces solía ir a las montañas con Papá, mamá y shingo.

Serena se quedó en silencio y Andrew se sintió incomodado pues sabia sobre lo ocurrido en el Tsunami con la madre y el hermano de su acompañante.

-Esos recuerdos son hermosos Serena.- Respondió Andrew.- Veras que pronto podrás regresar a Tokio.

-Lo se.- Respondió Serena.- Aunque ustedes son amigos que nunca voy a olvidar y me encantaría volver a venir una vez más, de alguna manera me he encariñado con este país, más que nada con esta ciudad donde a pesar de tantas tragedias he conocido a personas tan lindas.

Andrew sonrió y acarició cariñosamente el cabello de Serena.

-Y te aseguro que nos volveremos a ver Serena, me encantaría algún día poder ir a Japón.

Serena lo miró extrañada, no esperaba que Andrew no conociera Japón después de estar en una comunidad japonesa y ser descendiente de japoneses, además de haber escuchado que había viajado mucho.

-¿Nunca has ido a Japón?

-En realidad no he tenido la oportunidad.- Respondió Andrew.- Algunos hermanos de mi abuela viven en Kyoto y otros en un pueblo llamado Kakunodate, la abuela ha viajado para allá pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad de ir y me gustaría conocer ese hermoso país del que descendemos mi madre, mi hermana y yo.

-¿Tienes hermanas?- Preguntó Serena.

-Sí.- Respondió Andrew.- Tengo una hermana menor llamada Unasuki, en mi familia como vez es típico usar nombres japoneses y bueno ella vive en Carolina del Norte con mis papás.

-¡Qué lindo!.- Exclamó Serena.- Algún día me gustaría conocer Carolina del norte.- Mintió para ver si por casualidad Andrew la invitaba, suponía que de vez en cuando iría a ver a sus padres.

-No voy seguido para alla.- Dijo Andrew.- Pero en estos días de navidad iré a pasarla con mi familia, supongo que si para entonces no has regresado a Japón pasaras la navidad con los Black pero en otra ocasión prometo invitarte… ¿De acuerdo?

Serena asintió y al llegar y entrar se encontraron con todos ya despiertos, desayunando un poco de lo que había sobrado del día anterior.

-Buenos días chicos.- Saludó Rei.- ¿Tan temprano a esquiar?

-Así es Rei.- Respondió Serena.- La hemos pasado divinamente… ¿Verdad Andrew?

-Así es.- Respondió Andrew buscando la mirada de Lita que parecía evitarlo.

-Siéntate aquí junto conmigo Serena.- Dijo Lita llamándola para invitarla a que se sentara en el lugar que estaba disponible junto a ella y Serena sin más se acercó siendo Andrew quien se sentara a un lado de Rei.

El desayuno trascurrió entre platicas triviales sobre la navidad, sobre música, sobre los planes que cada uno tenía para navidad y sobre los que tenían a futuro hasta que al final Makoto y Rei se acomidieron a lavar los trastes, Sapphire a limpiar un poco el desorden y Andrew salió afuera para revisar que el auto estuviera en buenas condiciones, dejando al último a Diamante y Serena que no supo si quedarse o seguir a Andrew, pero al fin cuando había decidido salir tras Andrew escuchó la voz de Diamante que la hizo detenerse.

-Veo que al fin se te hizo acaparar la atención de Andrew.

Serena se giró sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de Diamante tras ella y al encontrarse con sus orbes azules que la miraban con dureza sintió como si él joven lindo y amable con el que hubiera conversado y reído con ella fuera un desconocido.

-Pierdes tu tiempo si crees que él se fijara en ti.

Serena sintió peor que si la hubieran abofeteado, se sintió humillada por las palabras de Diamante… ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así?

-¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera?.- Preguntó Serena con un hilillo de voz.- ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

-¿Tú?... Por supuesto que no Serena, jamás harías algo que me molestara.- Dijo Diamante.- Sólo que es gracioso ver cómo te esfuerzas por acaparar la atención de Andrew, si quieres un consejo no te hagas ilusiones porque aunque poco lo conozco me consta que él siente algo mas por mi hermana, lo presentía, pero ayer después de lo que vi todas mis dudas se disiparon.

-A veces cuando te lo propones sueles ser odioso.- Molesta Serena.- ¿Lo sabias?

-Más bien a ti no te gusta escuchar la realidad.- Sonrió Diamante.- A veces es demasiado… ¿Cierto Coneja?

-¡No me llames así!.- Se quejó Serena.- Tengo un nombre, me llamo Serena.

-Pues pareces una coneja y anda, si gustas corre y ve tras Andrew, desvívete por llamar su atención.

Serena sin más que decir salió molesta de la cabaña, dando un fuerte portazo, las palabras de Diamante le habían parecido duras y sintiéndose dolida salió de la cabaña, sentándose en una de las escalinatas mientras miraba a Andrew dándole mantenimiento al auto.

-¿Sabes de mecánica?- Se atrevió a preguntar Serena haciendo que él volteara a verla.

-Serena, no sabía que estuvieras aquí.- Sonrió Andrew.

-Justo acabo de salir.

Andrew caminó hacia donde se encontraba ella y se sentó en las escalinatas.

-¿Te sucede algo?... Te noto triste.

-Es solo que saber que las fechas navideñas están cerca me deprime, quisiera pasarlas al lado de mi familia.- Dijo Serena una verdad a medias, pues aunque la perdida de sus seres queridos le dolía, lo que en ese momento le había causado malestar eran las duras palabras de Diamante queriéndole hacer ver la realidad.

-Lo supongo Serena.

Ambos se quedaron conversando entre risas y bromas, sin imaginarse que desde la ventana Diamante los miraba con mirada rabiosa, apretujando sus puños, deseando ser él quien estuviera a su lado en vez de Andrew.

-Hermanito… ¿Sucede algo?- Escuchó la voz dulce de su hermana y se giró, tratando inútilmente de dar una explicación, pero antes de que siquiera pudiera hacerlo Lita llegó a la ventana y sonrió al ver a Andrew y Serena juntos.

-Serena y Andrew, me da gusto que se lleven bien.

-Sí, eso parece.- Dijo Diamante.- ¿Lo dices así tan tranquila?

Lita al escuchar a su hermano enarcó una de sus cejas y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?... Es bueno que se lleven bien.

-¿Y si a Serena le gustara Andrew?

-No tendría nada de raro, Andrew le gusta a todas las que lo conocen, es atractivo, es amable, gentil y caballeroso, todo un galán.

-¿Y a ti eso no te importa?

-Nada me gustaría más que ver a mi amigo feliz con una chica que lo merezca.- Dijo Lita.

Lita se dio media vuelta, a punto de alejarse de su hermano, pero su voz la hizo detenerse.

-Quizá si no te pones lista otra más inteligente pueda quitarte a tu galán.

-No digas tonterías.- Volteó Lita a ver a su hermano con un dejo de molestia.- Andrew sólo es un amigo muy querido, lo que dices no tiene razón de ser. Sabes que no estoy interesada en tener novio.

-0-0-0-

**Algunos días después…**

Los días siguientes después de aquella salida a las montañas todo había transcurrido con tranquilidad y normalidad para Serena: su padre le hablaba todos los días y se la pasaba al tanto viendo los noticieros, dándose cuenta de que al parecer todo poco a poco volvía a la normalidad en Japón lo cual la llenaba de felicidad, pues dentro de todo aún tenía a su querido padre, su amistad con los nuevos conocidos en Nueva York se iba haciendo cada día más sólida, con Andrew después de dos días de haber regresado de las montañas había tenido la oportunidad de ir a solas al cine, puesto que aunque habían invitado a Lita esta no había aceptado (sabía que Andrew sentía algo por Lita, pero tenía la esperanza de que él se diera cuenta de que ella no lo amaba y entonces quizá un día el posara sus ojos en ella), los Black en general seguían siendo muy amables con ella inclusive Diamante, aunque distinto al día que habían intimado emocionalmente en las montañas, a veces solía ignorarla o ser sarcástico y burlón en cuanto al tema de Andrew, algo que a veces lograba irritarla.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamiento dentro del cuarto de Lita, cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta escuchó la voz de Diamante.

-Odango… ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Déjame tranquila!

-Habla tu padre.

Tan sólo escuchar de quien era la llamada rápidamente abrió la puerta y salió arrebatándole de las manos prácticamente el teléfono a Diamante.

-¿Papá?... Bien… ¿Y tú como has estado?... ¡Lo dices en serio, papá no sabes cuanta alegría me da escuchar eso, te adoro!... ¿Pero ya están mejor?

Diamante estaba alarmado al ver como Serena sollozaba, temía que algo sucediera, y entonces cuando la llamada finalizó la rubia se le fue a los brazos.

-¿Estas bien Serena?... ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Mamá y Shingo están vivos, están vivos Diamante!

-¿Cómo?... ¿Estas segura?

-¡Sí!.- Exclamó Serena.- Fueron encontrados en unos escombros, mamá está mal herida pero está vivo y Shingo está bien… ¡No sabes cuanta alegría me da!

Serena lloraba copiosamente, abrazada a su amigo, hasta que la puerta del departamento se abrió y Lita llegó acompañada de Rei y Sapphire a quienes inmediatamente pusieron al tanto de las buenas nuevas.

-El kami siempre sabe porque hace las cosas Serena.- Dijo Rei.- Y esto te ayudara a valorar más a tu familia amiga, no sabes que gusto me da por ti.

-No solo es eso chicos.- Rió Serena limpiándose las lágrimas.- Papá me dijo que mañana mismo me va mandar dinero para que compre un vuelo de regreso a Tokio, los vuelos se han reanudado y todo parece estar bajo control así que con suerte el día de navidad estaré con mi familia.

-Me da mucho gusto Serena.- Dijo Lita abrazándola fuertemente.- Deseaba que pasaras la navidad con nosotros, pero saber que tu familia está viva, que todo fue un mal entendido me llena de felicidad y estaré contenta de que tengas una linda navidad con ellos, sabes que aquí en Nueva York siempre serás bienvenida y que puedes ver la casa de los Black como tu casa.

-Gracias Lita por ser mi amiga desde que llegue aquí, siempre te voy a llevar en mi corazón por ser la primera amiga que conocí en Nueva York, la primera que me ofreció su mano amiga.

Todos felicitaban a Serena dentro de casa, celebrando que su madre y su hermano estuvieran vivos, a excepción de Diamante que se había limitado a decirle que le daba gusto y esbozar una media sonrisa. No comprendía porque, pero el hecho de saber que esa rubia alegre, llorona, ingenua e inocente no estaría más en su casa era algo que le causaba nostalgia aun cuando todavía no se había ido.

**Dos días después…**

Tras enterarse de que sus padres estaban vivos, los días para Serena habían transcurrido con alegría, en los últimos días sus padres le habían mandado el dinero necesario para el vuelo de regreso a Tokio y ella feliz había comprado su boleto de regreso, por si fuera poca la suerte que ya había tenido con tan buena noticia, los señores Black al saber que Serena regresaría a su país le habían regalado algunos souvenirs para su familia y alguna pequeña cantidad de dinero para que se comprara algo para navidad, algo a su gusto, además de fotos de la familia.

Los días siguientes habían transcurrido entre salidas a cenar a restaurantes, a centros comerciales, al cine y a la comunidad japonesa donde a Serena se le había dado una fiesta de despedida; mas sin embargo en esos días había notado a Diamante alejarse de ella, como si la evitara, pero poca atención le prestaba al hecho diciéndose que tenía que aprovechar esos días para vivirlos al máximo con Andrew; mas el día en que tenía que partir llegó, y aunque Andrew siempre se mostró amable con ella, no era muy diferente del tipo de amabilidad que tenía para con Rei, distinto a la manera en que trataba a Lita.

-Bien Serena.- Comentó Saphire que estacionó su auto a las afueras del aeropuerto en el que iban también Rei y Makoto.- Hemos llegado.

Todos bajaron del auto y se encontraron con Andrew quien también había acudido al lugar para despedirse de Serena y en un momento en que él se excusó para ir al baño fue en el que Serena se escabulló aprovechando que Rei y Lita hablaban sobre vestidos de novia para preparar el terreno para el "encuentro casual" con Andrew, mas sin embargo, cuando lo vio salir del baño de hombre antes de que pudiera acercársele sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo por detrás haciéndola girarse bruscamente, sus ojos entonces se clavaron con los orbes siempre indescifrables de Diamante, pero antes de poder decirle algo sintió los labios de él que se estrellaban contra los suyos; al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, intentó separarlo de su lado, mas sin embargó él la aprisionó entre sus brazos y ella al fin sucumbió ante aquel beso que le provocó un cosquilleó en el estómago, la sensación de que miles de mariposas revolotearan a su alrededor y enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino, entregándose a aquel beso pasional y desenfrenado.

-Diamante.- Susurró ella con voz entrecortada cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, más él no la dejó decir algo mas y la besó nuevamente, soltándola bruscamente hasta que a él se le dio la gana.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?- Preguntó Serena sintiéndose ruborizada y con el corazón golpeando violentamente contra su pecho.

-No me iba a quedar con las ganas coneja.- Respondió él jalándole una de las coletas y sin decir más la tomó de la mano y le entregó una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Espero nos veamos algún día Serena.

Serena estaba a punto de abrir la cajita, pero entonces escuchó la voz de Lita llamándola y la guardó rápidamente, se sentía apenada y no quería hablar en ese momento de lo ocurrido con Diamante.

-Serena, te estaba buscando… ¿Dónde estabas?

-Sólo vine al baño.

Ambas iban a regresar pero entonces se encontraron con Andrew, quien posó sus ojos en Lita.

-Chica, por lo que se ve Rei y Zafiro están muy cómodos solos, aún falta una hora para que salga el vuelo de Serena.- Dijo Andrew.- ¿Quieren ir a comer?... Aquí afuera hay un restaurante de comida italiana.

Serena lejos de sentirse bien por la invitación sintió como si aquello fuera una daga profunda en su corazón, pues aunque él las había invitado a las dos nunca dejó de clavar sus ojos en Lita y para variar había escogido ir a una cadena de restaurante que estaba entre los favoritos de Lita.

-Supongo que Serena tiene hambre.- Dijo Lita con frialdad.- Vamos entonces.

Mientras Andrew avanzada a un lado de Lita, quien se encontraba en medio de ambos, Serena no pudo evitar voltear hacia atrás, encontrándose con la mirada de Diamante, quien sólo levantó su mano en señal de despedida y la vio partir, no sabía si sería la única vez que lo vería, si sería la última en su vida, pero aquel beso robado, había removido extrañas sensaciones en su corazón.

-0-0-0-

**Tres meses después…**

Tres meses habían transcurrido desde que la pesadilla para Serena hubiera terminado, había vuelto a Tokio al fin, a estar en compañía de su seres queridos, en su hogar que ciertamente aún estaba dañado por el terremoto poco a poco lo habían estado restaurando.

Su vida había vuelto a la normalidad, había regresado a la universidad donde seguía estudiando diseño gráfico junto con Amy y visitando a Michiru quien aún estaba deprimida debido a la perdida de sus padres y al hecho de encontrarse lisiada en una silla de ruedas, mas Serena y Amy cada tarde iban a casa de los tías de su amiga, donde solían visitarla.

En cuanto a su corazón, dentro de sí misma no sabía que sentir, solía chatear a través de Messenger por largas horas con sus amigos en Nueva York, sobre todo con Lita y con Andrew y conversar con él le había removido sentimientos en su corazón albergando la esperanza de que quizá algún día él se fijara en ella:

_Andrew: La amo Serena, estoy enamorado de Lita pero ella… ella es tan confusa, siempre se empecina en recordarme el profundo amor que le tiene a su novio, pero a veces siento como si sintiera algo por mí._

Serena se quedó pensativa leyendo lo que Andrew le decía, definitivamente odiaba haberse convertido en su confidente, en su paño de lágrimas, dolía que aquel hombre tan rematico estuviera enamorado de otra mujer que no fuera ella y entonces recordó cuando el día que habían llegado a las montañas Lita le había dicho no sentir nada por él:

_Serena: Andrew, sé que te interesa, lo note cuando estuve allá._

_Andrew: No, me interesa no es la palabra correcta Serena… LA AMO_

_Serena: El día que estuvimos en las montañas… mira sé que esto duele Andrew, pero más vale una verdad que duela que una duda que mate…_

Serena siguió conversando con Andrew, narrándole sobre el día que había ido a la habitación de ella en la cabaña que habían rentado cuando fueron a las montañas Castkill, narrándole como Lita le había dicho no amarlo, no sentir nada por él.

_Andrew: ¿Eso te dijo?_

_Serena: Sé que duele Andy, pero así fue._

Serena en ese momento no sólo se encontraba chateando con Andrew, sino también con Lita que le comentaba sobre un premio que se había ganado por crear el mejor platillo en una de sus clases y cada que Lita le decía extrañarla no podía evitar sentirse culpable por sus acciones.

Estaba sumida en aquella charla virtual, hasta que escuchó que su madre la llamaba:

-Serena baja a cenar.

Rápidamente y sin más se puso de pie, pero antes caminó al tocador para desatarse las coletas, algo que hacía en la noche siempre y entonces miró colgando de su cuello aquella cadena con dije dorado en forma de media luna y lo tomó entre sus manos.

-Diamante.- Susurró el nombre del mediano de los hermanos Black, recordando desde un inicio la extraña manera en que se habían conocido, pasando por el trato hostil que le había dado al principio, después recordando lo bien que lo habían pasado el día que habían ido a las montañas, cuando con cinismo se burló de ella por sentirse atraída hacia Andrew y al final venían los mejores recuerdos que tenia del platinado, el momento en que le había robado aquel beso y después cuando ella sola varias horas después de haber subido al avión hubiera abierto esa cajita, encontrándose con ese dije en forma de media luna.

¿Cómo estaría?... ¿Cómo se encontraría?

Muchas veces esas preguntas resonaban en su mente una y otra vez pero al charlar por Messenger con Lita o con Sapphire jamás se había atrevido a preguntar por el enigmático Diamante Black.

¿Por qué no se atrevía a hacerlo?

Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero más de una vez se había sorprendido al estar pensando en aquella charla en las montañas o en la forma tan deliciosa como la habia besado.

Ciertamente muchas veces había llamado a Nueva York, había quedado un vínculo entre ella y los Black, un cariño que les guardaría por siempre por haberle tendido la mano cuando más sola y necesitada estaba, pero jamás había hablado de nuevo con Diamante, mas sin con los demás miembros de la familia.

-¿Qué será de ti Diamante Black?

-0-0-0-

Diamante se encontraba en el restaurante de su familia a la hora del almuerzo, comiendo un poco de Teriyaki de pollo mientras a su mente trataba de pensar en lo que escribiría para la sección de mañana del diario local donde trabajaba, mas sin embargo su mente parecía estar nublada, recordando a cierta rubia de ojos azules que no era su ex novia Minako.

Recordaba como muchas veces había deseado que se largara, que desapareciera de su vida, que las cosas se restablecieran en Tokio para que así regresara y no estuviera recordándole a Minako… ¿Pero ahora?

Ahora llegar a casa se había convertido en algo triste y vacío, extrañaba llegar y mirar a esa rubia tonta e ingenua riendo de cualquier tontería, tratando de hacer algo que luego le salía mal pero que con su chispa de alegría le hacía olvidar los problemas del día tan sólo verla.

¿Cómo estaría Serena?

No sabía en qué momento se había sentido atraído por ella… ¿Acaso seria desde que la atropello?... ¿Desde que la supo sola y desvalida?... ¿Desde qué sintió aquella molestia por verla cerca de Andrew?

No lo sabía, pero si sabía que era toda ella a quien no se podía sacar de su pensamiento, que se había atrevido a darle un regalo por navidad y robarle un beso a la fuerza pero… ¿Por qué no hacerle una llamada a Japón?

Muchas veces había tomado el teléfono dispuesto a llamar, mas sin embargo cuando escuchaba que ella levantaba el teléfono del otro lado del océano de lo único que era capaz era de colgar.

¿Preguntarle a Lita, Sapphire o sus padres?

Podía hacerlo, pero era algo de lo que tampoco se sentía capaz de hacer.

Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de sacarla de su mente, cuando sintió que alguien le pasaba las manos por los hombros y lo besaba en una de las mejillas.

-¡Hermanito!... ¿Adivina qué?

Diamante sonrió y volteó a ver a su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede pequeña torbellino?

-Me ha llegado una postal de Tokio, me la envió Serena… ¿Quieres verla?

Diamante tomó la postal mirando un hermoso paisaje de un jardín japonés en Tokio y sonrió.

-Valla, así que Serena se acuerda de ti.

-Se acuerda de todos hermanito, de mí, de Sapphire, de mis padres y por supuesto de ti. Ella no nos olvida. Iré a la cocina para mostrársela a mamá.

Una vez que Lita se retirara, Diamante se llevó las manos a la cabeza… ¿Cómo sería posible olvidarla si siempre en su casa se la estaban recordando?

Definitivamente no sabía cómo.

-0-0-0-

**Un mes después…**

Era fin de semana en Tokio, un domingo en el que afuera de la casa se podía ver el viento correr y se notaba que tan sólo salir el frio haría sentir quedar los huesos, razón por la cual Serena se levantó a medio día, bajando las escaleras para ir a desayunar, cuando encontró reunidos a sus padres que charlaban, escuchando sin querer que era sobre ella que hablaban:

-Pienso que esa sería una gran oportunidad para Serena, siempre lo tuve en mente.- Escuchó que dijo su padre.- ¿Qué te parece Ikuko?

-Me parece una gran idea Kenji.

-¿Se puede saber de qué hablan?.- Preguntó Serena caminando hacia el comedor, donde su madre la recibió con un abrazo.

-Sientate Serena, tengo algo que decirte.

Serena inmediatamente tomó asiento, temerosa de lo que fueran a decirle sus padres.

-Hija, sabemos que este es tu tercer año universitario, ya estas por terminar uno mas dentro de un mes y entonces tu padre y yo estábamos comentando que sería bueno que estudiaras Ingles, es un idioma muy importante hoy en día y una herramienta muy útil en el mundo de los negocios.

A Serena no le entusiasmo mucho la idea de sus padres, poco le gustaban los idiomas, en realidad nunca había sido muy buena estudiante en ninguna de las clases durante secundaria y preparatoria, mas su carrera de diseñadora le gustaba y aunque no tenía las mejores notas sus diseños si eran de los mejores.

-Okka-san.

-¿Te gustaría estudiar inglés en Nueva York Serena?.- Preguntó su padre.- Siempre sería mucho mejor estudiar un idioma en un país donde se habla que en uno donde no es el idioma oficial y sé que haya hiciste muy buenos amigos. Te podemos inscribir a un programa para que haya no estés sola y puedas vivir con alguna familia que guste de recibir estudiantes extranjeros, desde hace tiempo tengo unos ahorros para ti y me gustaría invertirlos en eso… ¿Qué te parece?

Ciertamente a Serena no le agradaban los idiomas, cuando le habían hecho la propuesta había estado a punto de quejarse, de decir que no le agradaba la idea pero…

¿Estudiar en Nueva York?... ¿Volver a ver a sus amistades?... ¿A Andrew?... ¿A Diamante?

-Me encanta la idea.- Sonrió.- ¿Cuándo me iría?

-En un mes cuando termine el ciclo escolar, te vas por un año y cuando vuelvas retomas la universidad.

-0-0-0-

Tan sólo enterarse de que Serena iría a estudiar a Nueva York y que de nuevo la verían, todos en la familia Black se alegraron con la noticia de saber que volverían a ver a la hermosa rubia que por un tiempo había vivido en su casa y a la cual le habían tomado cariño.

Serena les había mencionado la ideas de buscar una homestay family, pero inmediatamente ellos le ofrecieron su hogar, pues desde siempre habían estado acostumbrados a recibir en su hogar a estudiantes extranjeros que llegaban a los Estados Unidos ya sea que fueran de intercambio escolar, que fueran por su cuenta a estudiar inglés o que se ganaran alguna beca para estudiar en los Estados Unidos, hacía dos años que no venían teniendo estudiantes en casa pero la idea de recibir a Serena una vez más los alegró de nuevo.

Así, los Black inmediatamente acondicionaron el cuarto de Sapphire, pues durante ese tiempo él se había mudado a vivir en otro departamento con Rei y el de buena gana había aceptado que le prestaran el que siempre seria su cuarto a Serena.

Todos se habían mostrado contentos con la noticia, los señores Kino prepararon con anticipo recibirla con los mejores y más suculentos platillos que preparaban en el restaurante los cuales serían preparados por la señora Black y Lita, en tanto que Zafiro y Rei llegarían tambien a tiempo ese dia pues habían salido de viaje por una semana a San Francisco, California.

Ese día en que llegaría todo era un alboroto dentro de la mansión Kino, todos preparando la casa e incluso Lita le había llamado a Andrew para que acudiera a ayudarla, pues después de algunas semanas después de aquel beso se habían vuelto a tratar como si nada, como los grandes amigos que eran.

-Mete este pastel al horno Andrew.- Dijo Makoto entregándole la charola a Andrew.

-¿A cuántos grados?

-360.

Lita escuchó la voz de su madre que llegó a la casa con una gran cacerola de cerdo agridulce que había preparado en el restaurante poniéndolo sobre la barra.

-Hola Andrew.- Saludó la señora Black a Andrew.- Que gusto verte.

-Lo mismo digo señora Black… ¿Mucho trabajo en el restaurante?

-Demasiado, pareciera como si el mundo hubiera conspirado para que este día en que llega Serena haya exceso de trabajo, allá deje a Demian que se está encargando de todo.- Dijo la señora Black.- Es una pena que no estén aquí Sapphire y Rei para ayudarnos y el vago de Diamante…

-¿Para que soy bueno madre?- Preguntó Diamante que acababa de llegar.

La señora Black no respondió nada, pues entonces miró que ya era la hora en que debía haber llegado Serena.

-¡Por los mil dioses, Serena ya debe haber llegado!

Lita volteó a ver a Andrew alarmada y le quitó una de las charolas donde estaba preparando una gelatina.

-Andrew, ve por Serena, la pobre debe estar esperándote.

-De acuerdo.

-¡Tu Diamante, ven acá que me vas a ayudar con la comida!

Diamante se acercó, mirando la cocina revuelta como si fuera un campo de batalla, irónicamente aunque su familia era dueña de un restaurante el poco se defendía en esa área, más de una vez había ayudado como mesero a atender los clientes, mas no en la cocina.

-¿Sabes qué?.- Lo sacó Lita de su ensimismamiento.- Eres un caso perdido, sólo verte con esa cara me estreses, mejor que se quede Andrew el al menos sabe acatar mis órdenes.

-¡Tampoco te pases!.- Se defendió Andrew.

-Tú Andrew, ven acá que me ayudaras a preparar el helado tempura y tu Diamante, vete por Serena ahora mismo.

-¿Yo?

-Si tú.- Respondió Lita.- ¿Acaso hay otro Diamante en casa?... ¡Apúrate que el tiempo corre!

-0-0-0-

Dentro del aeropuerto internacional en la ciudad de Nueva York, Serena se encontraba sentada en una de las butacas de la sala de espera, ansiosa por ver llegar a Andrew quien sabía iría por ella a recogerla.

Estando ahí sentada no pudo evitar recordar cuando muchos meses atrás había llegado por primera vez a Nueva York, sin conocer a nadie salvo a aquel falso Motoki, sobre los infortunios que le habían sucedido hasta llegar a creer que le había pasado lo peor a sus padres. Sin duda debía reconocer aquellos habían sido días negros en su vida, los más tristes que recordaba, había deseado regresar a Japón; mas sin embargo la vida había sido generosa con ella devolviéndole a sus padres, haciéndola ganarse a aquellos amigos tan maravillosos en Nueva York y poder regresar de nuevo a esa ciudad pero ahora con más soltura y tranquilidad.

En cuanto al amor, tal vez las cosas al principio no hubieran salido como planeaba desde el principio pero…

¿No tendría algún significado haber encontrado al chico cuyas fotos correspondían al falso Motoki?

Quiza de alguna manera el destino de ellos era estar juntos, no por algo iba a ir por ella al aeropuerto; mas sus sentimientos solían confundirse cuando al agacharse un poco miraba el dije en forma de media luna que le había regalado Diamante.

¿Qué será de ti Diamante?

El sólo pensar en que lo volvería a ver le hacía sentirse nerviosa, las manos comenzaban a sudarle.

¿Qué le diría al primer momento?

Lo último que había sucedido entre ellos dos había sido ese beso robado y el regalo, pensó que sería bueno quitárselo antes de llegar a la mansión de los Black, no le daría el gusto de que se lo viera puesto, mas sin embargo entonces sintió que alguien la tomaba del hombro y escuchó una voz masculina que hizo que se le erizara la piel.

-Serena.

La voz se repitió en su mente como un eco y al voltear se sorprendió al encontrarse con los ojos azules de Diamante:

-¿Tú?

Diamante clavó sus ojos en ella, recorriéndola con la mirada al estar vestida en aquel shorts corto de mezclilla y la blusa de tirantes en color rosa fucsia que se ceñía a su cuerpo resaltando sus curvas y sus redondeados senos, todo sencillez en ella haciendo que resaltara su hermosura y entonces esbozó una sonrisa al ver que llevaba colgado el dije de media luna.

-¿Esperabas encontrar a Andrew?

Serena sintió que se atragantaba con sólo verlo, vestido con aquellos vaqueros de mezclilla y la camisa sin mangas que se ceñía a torso masculino y entonces no pudo evitar sentir como su rostro parecía hervir y supo que estaba sonrojada.

-Diamante.

-Vámonos a casa.- Dijo Diamante quien la tomó de la mano posesivamente, llevándola al auto donde al subir y perderse en las calles de Nueva York ambos iban sumidos en un silencio incómodo.

-Hace buen clima.- Dijo Serena para tratar de romper el hielo, pero por respuesta escuchó la risa irónica de Diamante.

-¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir?

-Creo que aquí el que me debe una explicación eres tú.- Respondió Serena.

Diamante entonces se estacionó en un parque y volteó a verla, recargándola contra la ventana de la puerta del lado de copiloto, acercándose demasiado a ella, aspirando su fragancia a jazmines que lo enloquecía, aquella fragancia que había estado presente en sus sueños cuando ella no estuviera cerca.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Preguntó Serena queriendo sonar autoritaria, estaba temerosa, pero a la vez sabía que quería algo de él, algo que no sabía que era.

Diamante la tomó de la barbilla y sonrió.

-Quiero esto.

Serena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pues entonces sintió los labios de él estrellandose en los suyos, como la besaba posesivamente y con fiereza, de una manera en que ningún hombre la había besado, apasionadamente, arrebatadoramente, quería apartarlo una vez más de su lado como aquella ocasión, pero sentía que no tenía fuerzas y enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él, sintiendo como los labios de Diamante iban descendiendo por su cuello, mordiendo y besando otra vez hasta llegar al nacimiento de sus senos.

Dentro de si no sabía que estaba sucediendo, había tenido novios pero jamás había llegado a estar en una situación así, mucho menos con un hombre que no amaba, pero las sensaciones que él le provocaba eran más fuertes que su voluntad y dejó escapar un gemido de placer, un gemido que parecía irse llevando poco a poco su inocencia.

-Aquí cerca hay un hotel.- Susurró él.- Vamos, te deseo…

**N/A: Chicas, mis Serenitas (Patito y Ana) espero les guste este capítulo y el giro que se le dio a la trama.**

**¿Serena aceptara la propuesta de Diamante?... Recuerden que si les prometí lemon.**

**Saludos a todas ustedes que me apoyan: Serena y Paty (saben que este fic es para ustedes que son fans de Serena), Jovidess (gracias por ayudarme con las ediciones y que leas y estés contenta con la participación de Makotita), Wolfgang (sé que no has llegado hasta aquí pero muchas gracias por leer amigo), Lolis Tristan (lindo review, muchas gracias)**

**Saludos**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


	7. Chapter 7 Eres tú

**Eres tú.**

Serena se sintió tentada a decir "sí" ante la propuesta de Diamante de ir a un hotel. Sus besos le quemaban como el fuego, sentía derretirse entre sus brazos y por un momento había tenido curiosidad de saber que se sentía estar bajo su cuerpo, pero a pesar de tener esa curiosidad también tenia miedo de dar aquel primer paso y lo empujó.

-Vámonos a casa.

-¿Qué estas diciendo?- Preguntó Diamante respirando entrecortadamente.

-¡Dije que nos vamos a casa!.- Exclamó Serena.

Diamante la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la pegó contra el la ventana de la puerta del auto, acercando su boca al oído de Serena.

-Sé que te gusto, te vuelvo loca…

-¡Estás loco!

Diamante se le quedó viendo y soltó una carcajada al ver como ella se sonrojaba.

-Loco pero por ti, tanto como tú lo estas por mi.- Le dijo Diamante.

-Sí no me quieres llevar a casa entonces me largo a pie…

Diamante la jaloneó y cerró la puerta de golpe.

-¿Y que todos en casa se pregunten porque llegaste sola y no conmigo?.- Le respondió con otra pregunta.- No Serena, seguro Lita me hostigaría todo el día diciéndome que seguro no fui amable contigo. Tú te vienes conmigo te guste o no.

Diamante encendió el auto y a Serena no le quedó mas que aguantarse su rabia, deseando llegar pronto para no tener que estar con él dentro del auto bajo ese silencio incomodo entre los dos.

Los minutos pasaron, Serena no supo cuantos, pero cuando al fin el auto de Diamante se estacionó frente al departamento de los Black sintió extraños sentimientos de alivio y de frustración.

¿Cómo podía haber deseado tan pronto llegar al departamento de los Black y al mismo tiempo estar cerca de Diamante?

Al bajar del auto, casi enseguida entró al departamento donde fue recibida con efusivos abrazos por parte de los señores Black, Sapphire, Rei, Lita y por supuesto Andrew, ese hombre que en su mente era Motoki, el inexistente Motoki.

Las horas pasaron, todos conviviendo en armonía mientras degustaban de los platillos que Makoto y la señora Sonomi habían preparado, hasta que fue el señor Demian quien se puso de pie.

-Bueno, es un gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo en casa Serena.- Expresó con sinceridad Demian Black.- Sonomi y yo estaremos unos días en Washington visitando a unos familiares, de hecho ya tenemos que partir al aeropuerto pero ya tendremos días para convivir.

-¡Que tengan buen viaje señores!.- Respondió Serena mientras que al igual que los hijos del matrimonio Black se despidió de los señores.

Una vez que los señores Black se fueran, las horas pasaron entre charlas alrededor de la mesa y juegos de carta, mas Serena de vez en cuando se sentía tan incomodada como emocionada al sentir la mirada de Diamante sobre ella pero a veces también esa sensación que le provocaba Diamante.

-De nuevo gane.- Dijo Rei.- ¿Saben que?... Este juego ya me aburrió… ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a bailar?

La idea de Rei no pareció desagradarles y tan pronto como se encontraran listos salieron del departamento discutiendo antes de partir sobre si ir todos en un mismo auto o como acomodarse.

-Supongo que no hay motivo para complicarse.- Dijo Serena.- En el auto de Zafiro pueden ir Rei, Lita y Diamante mientras que yo me puedo ir en el auto de Andrew.

Serena notó como Andrew se incomodaba ante su idea, quiso creer que eran figuraciones suyas, pero entonces Lita se le colgó del brazo posesivamente como quien marca su territorio.

-No lo creo posible.- Dijo Lita.- Él auto de Andrew está en el taller, tuvo algunos problemas, además a ti te dan miedo las motos. Yo me iré con Andrew así que tú puedes irte en el auto de Sapphire o de Diamante.

Serena miró con incomodidad, como enseguida Andrew le cedió el casco de la moto a Lita y como ella subía tras de Andrew, aferrándose al cuerpo de Andrew mientras recargaba su cara e la espalda de él quien también parecía estar radiante de felicidad al sentirla tan cerca suyo.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, viendo como se alejaban hasta perderlos de vista en las calles iluminadas por las luces de la ciudad y la luz de la luna que se sobresaltó cuando escucho la voz de Diamante detrás de ella.

-Entiéndelo Serena, Andrew no es para ti.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Diamante?.- Lo miró ella con molestia.- ¿Por qué me molestas?... ¿Te hice algo?

Diamante sonrió y caminó hacia su auto.

-A mi no. Él daño te lo haces a ti misma al vivir de esa fantasía llamada Andrew. Y sube al auto que no te queda otra opción.

-0-0-0-

Dentro del centro de baile nocturno que era iluminado sólo por las luces de colores dentro del lugar, en una sala vip con cómodos sillones se encontraban Rei, Sapphire, Lita, Andrew, Diamante y Serena quienes tomaban algunas bebidas mientras conversaban. Pronto, Lita y Andrew como si quisieran estar alejados de los demás se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la pista donde bailaban, después también se pusieron de pie Sapphire y Rei dejando a Serena sola con Diamante.

-¿Bailamos?- Se puso de pie Diamante ofreciéndole la mano a Serena cuando escuchó que ponían una canción suave y un tanto romántica.

Serena al verlo ahí, tan galante, sin pelear, se puso de pie sintiendo un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo cuando él tomó su mano. Se acercaron a la pista donde comenzaron a danzar y al sentir el contacto de su cuerpo contra el suyo se estremeció recordando los besos que se habían dado poco después de que ella llegara a Nueva York.

"¿Cómo será estar bajo su cuerpo?" Se preguntaba en silencio. "Ahora que lo pienso bien no es nada feo."

Los minutos y las horas pasaron para Serena que en los brazos de Diamante se olvidó de sus acompañante e incluso se olvidó de Lita y Andrew, pues estar bailando con Diamante, escuchar su risa varonil, sentir su aliento cuando le hablaba al oído diciéndolo lo hermosa que era la hacia perderse en un mundo de deliciosas sensaciones donde solo existían él y ella mas pronto el haber llevado zapatos de tacón alto comenzó a cansarla y para su sorpresa, Diamante la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia la terraza de aquel centro nocturno donde al llegar él la puso de pie.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Preguntó Serena aun sintiéndose sonrojada. "¿No te diste cuenta de como te miraban allá dentro?"

"¿Crees acaso que soy del tipo de hombre que le importa el que dirán?"

Serena esbozó una sonrisa y no hubo necesidad de respuesta, soltó después una carcajada al igual que Diamante quien se acercó a ella pasándole un brazo por alrededor de la espalda mientras conversaban sintiendo el aire fresco de primavera.

"¿Extrañabas las noches de Nueva York?" Preguntó Diamante.

Serena lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

"Bastante."

"¿Sabes?" Siguió hablando Diamante. "Me gustaría un día recorrer el mundo en una moto."

Serena esbozó una sonrisa y entonces sus miradas se encontraron.

"Te dan miedo las motos… ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Diamante, pues lo había escuchado decir a Lita.

"Un poco." Respondió Serena. "Pero quizá seas la persona adecuada para vencer el miedo… ¿No lo crees?"

"Podría ser."

Diamante se acercó a Serena, con uno de sus brazos la rodeó por alrededor de la cintura y con la otra mano tomó una de sus mejillas; Serena sabia lo que a continuación ocurriría, sabia que la iba a besar y cerró los ojos sintiendo entonces los labios de Diamante que rozaban los suyos.

¿Lo amaba?... No lo sabia, pero Diamante le hacia sentir cosas que nunca nadie le había hecho sentir, ni siquiera aquel falso Motoki que había conocido por internet.

"¿Nos vamos a recorrer la ciudad?" Le propuso Diamante una vez que sus labios se separaran. "Nos despedimos de Rei y Sapphire y después nos vamos a recorrer la ciudad… ¿Quieres?"

"Sí." Respondió Serena.

-0-0-0-

Después de que se despidieran de Sapphire y Rei, Serena y Diamante habían salido de aquel centro nocturno y habían abordado el automóvil de Diamante, recorriendo la ciudad de Nueva York iluminada por las luces nocturnas, escuchando música, conversando y riendo de cualquier tontería hasta que muy entrada la madrugada regresaron a casa, donde tras darse las buenas noches, Serena se dirigió hacia el cuarto que ocupaba en la casa de los Black, pero antes de siquiera llegar al cuarto, cuando cruzaba el pasillo, escuchó que del cuarto de Lita se escuchaba a la joven que parecía estar… ¿quejándose?

Pensó que algo pudiera estarle ocurriendo a Lita y preocupada abrió la puerta que estaba entreabierta y deseo que la tierra se la tragara cuando miró que en medio de la cama de Lita se encontraba Andrew recostado de espaldas y encima de él estaba Lita, completamente desnuda moviéndose de arriba abajo mientras Andrew la tocaba y se erguía para morderla o besarla en los pechos.

Serena se llevó una mano a la boca, no sabia si quedarse ahí y seguir viendo o retirarse pero entonces sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y soltó un grito que hizo que dentro de la habitación Lita y Andrew se dieran cuenta de que estaban siendo observados y se separaran, tratando de cubrirse con las sabanas.

"Serena, Diamante." Habló Lita con voz nerviosa.

"Cuñado… este… esto no es"

"¿No es lo que imagino?" Soltó Diamante una carcajada que hizo que Andrew y Lita se sonrojaran aun mas mientras Serena deseaba que se la tragara la tierra. "No se preocupen. Hermana, me da mucho gusto que estés enamorada… aunque esta no es la manera en que me hubiera gustado enterarme." Dijo Diamante mientras se alejaba de la habitación a grandes carcajadas.

Serena no supo mas que decir y avergonzada se dirigió a la habitación en la que se le había asignado dormir en la casa de los Black. No sabia como sentirse ante lo que había visto, con ello le quedaba confirmado que Andrew y Lita estaban en una relación, pero extrañamente, el saberlo no le dolía pero al haberlos interrumpido, al recordar como por chat le había dicho a Andrew que Lita no lo quería cuando ella sabia que Lita lo amaba a pesar de negarlo le hacia sentir avergonzada.

-0-0-0-

Hacia varias horas que Serena había despertado y una vez más miró el reloj, comprobando que era temprano: las 10:00 a.m. de la mañana. A pesar de que la noche anterior había llegado tarde y después de ver a Andrew y Lita en aquellas circunstancias, poco había podido dormir, pero el hambre hacia mella en su estomago y al estar en la casa de los Black en calidad de huésped le daba un poco de pena ser la ultima quien se levantara, así que reuniendo valor se puso de pie y camino hacia el comedor.

Antes de llegar pudo percibir el delicioso olor a tocino y a hot cakes, señal de que Lita estaba preparando el desayuno.

¿Cómo la abordaría?... En verdad que no sabia como, pero justo antes de llegar al comedor la escuchó hablando con Diamante y queriendo escuchar se detuvo.

"No te avergüences hermana. A decir verdad, aunque no he tratado mucho, Andrew me cae muy bien y tu mereces enamorarte de nuevo y ser feliz." Dijo Diamante. "Dentro de mi siempre supe que tú y Andrew eran él uno para el otro… aunque por supuesto la forma en que me entere que son novios no fue la manera en que me hubiera querido haber enterado." Dijo Diamante burlándose de nuevo.

"Ya no lo digas Diamante." Dijo Lita con voz nerviosa. "No me avergüences mas. Seguro el pobre de Andrew no querrá pararse por aquí por un tiempo."

"Hermanita, me voy a correr al parque." Le dijo Diamante. "Dile a mi cuñado que no sea ridículo, que aquí en casa es bienvenido." Se escuchó un silencio entre ambos que fue interrumpido por la voz de Diamante que de nuevo tomó la palabra. "¿Te puedo pedir un favor?"

"Claro hermanito." Dijo Lita. "¿En que te puedo ayudar?"

"Me gustaría que no fueras tan dura con Serena." Escuchó que le decía Diamante a Lita. "Ella es una chica muy inocente y…

"No te preocupes Diamante. Le he tomado demasiado cariño a Serena. Sé que es muy inocente."

Diamante le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lita y tras despedirse de ella salió de la casa Black. Serena no sabia si huir a la habitación de donde en algún momento tenia que salir para encarar a Lita, así que armándose de valor salió.

"Buenos días Lita."

"Buenos días Serena." Dijo Lita sirviendo dos platos en los cuales puso hot cakes, huevo revuelto y tocino. "Prepare hot cakes. Espero te gusten."

Lita se sentó sobre la mesa dejando los dos platos ahí y Serena también se sentó a su lado.

"Lita, yo quisiera que me disculparas por…

"No digas nada Serena." Dijo Lita poniendo una mano sobre la mano de Serena. "Fue un poco vergonzoso en ese momento, pero será una anécdota divertida de contar de aquí en muchos años." Lita hizo una pausa y después clavó sus orbes esmeraldas en los ojos de Serena. "¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme Serena?"

Serena tomó una bocanada de aire y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada al pensar en las veces que intentó que Andrew pusiera sus ojos en ella o en el día que platicando por MSN le había dicho a Andrew que Lita no lo amaba cuando ella, a pesar de los silencios de Lita y de sus negativas había siempre sospechado del amor que la joven sentía por Andrew.

"La verdad si tengo algo que decirte." Dijo Serena. "¿Recuerdas aquel día en las montañas cuando te pregunte si amabas a Andrew?" Lita asintió y Serena continúo hablando. "Ese dia yo me dirigía a la cocina y los mire besándose. La verdad en ese momento me puse celosa.

Lita no pareció sorprenderse y escuchó a Serena como le contaba la verdad sobre que Motoki había sido una farsa, que era un ser inexistente y que al conocer a Andrew había vivido en una ilusión esperando a que algo entre ellos dos se diera, también le había contado sobre como ella misma al platicar con Andrew por MSN le había dicho que Lita no lo amaba.

"Perdóname Lita." Dijo Serena. "En verdad dentro de mi siempre sospeche que tú amabas a Andrew y yo fui capaz de decirle que… estoy muy apenada… en verdad."

"No te preocupes amiga." Dijo Serena. "Gracias por confiar en mi. Por confesarme esa trampa que te pusieron usando unas fotografías de Andrew y gracias también por decirme lo que sentías. No tengo nada que perdonarte y si te digo una cosa, en parte gracias a ti Andrew y yo hoy estamos juntos."

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Serena sorprendida.

"Sí. Ese día que tu le dijiste que yo no lo amaba el vino a buscarme y me encaró." Dijo Lita. "Me habló de sus sentimientos. Me dijo que estaba dolido, me dijo que ya no iba a insistir mas, me dijo que necesitaba un tiempo alejado de mi y entonces yo le confesé mis sentimientos. Le dije que lo amaba aun cuando Darien estaba vivo, que me sentía culpable por amarlo y… bueno sólo nos besamos y no hubo falta mas palabras. Lo amo Serena."

"Y él te ama." Dijo Serena conmocionada. "Felicidades Lita y perdón si alguna vez hice algo que pudiera separarlos. Es sólo que…

"Es sólo que te dolió asimilar que te engañaron y que Motoki nunca existió." Dijo Lita.

"Exactamente." Respondió Serena. "Pero creo que tengo que resignarme. Tal vez el amor no se hizo para mi."

Lita esbozó una sonrisa que hizo a Serena apenarse y sentirse tonta, hasta que Lita volvió a hablar.

"Te aseguro que pronto encontrara a quien te haga suspirar." Dijo Lita. "Sólo falta que abras los ojos y que cuando lo tengas cerca sepas reconocerlo testaruda."

Ambas jóvenes soltaron en carcajadas y continuaron la mañana comiendo hot cakes mientras conversaban de trivialidades sin importancia.

"Pronto será el cumpleaños de Diamante." Dijo Lita. "He estado pensando en organizarle una fiesta sorpresa."

"¿A si?" Preguntó Serena. "Me agrada la idea."

-0-0-0-

Habían transcurrido ya varios días desde que Serena arreglara sus cosas pendientes con Lita. Los días habían pasado, días durante los cuales Serena en compañía de Rei y Lita habían estado organizando una fiesta sorpresa en casa para Diamante para la cual ya solo faltaba un día.

Tanto Serena como Lita y Rei ya tenían las cosas para decorar la fiesta y el banquete, que por supuesto corría a cargo de Lita, pero Serena durante esa semana, tras salir de las clases de ingles a las que estaba acudiendo, había recorrido las tiendas en busca del regalo perfecto para Diamante.

¿Qué podía regalarle?

No lo sabía. No tenia idea de que poder regalarle que pudiera gustarle mucho hasta que caminando por una tienda de un centro comercial miró un libro de cocina, un libro de recetas y postres en cuya portada estaba un pastel de menta con chocolate que se miraba delicioso.

"Un pastel." Pensó para si misma.

Sabía que la comida y el postre para la fiesta corría a cargo de Lita, pero no sabia que regalarle y de pronto la idea de regalarle algo echo con sus propias manos le pareció atractiva.

¿Cómo lo cocinaría?

Serena nunca se había distinguido por ser buena cocinera, de hecho sus intentos siempre habían terminado en fracasos mal logrados pero está vez sentía una fuerza interior dentro de si que la motivaba a querer cocinar aquel pastel hasta que quedara perfecto, después de todo… ¿Qué habría de difícil si seguía el manual de instrucciones?

Y como quería que fuera una sorpresa de la que nadie supiera se le ocurrió que quizá en casa de una de sus amigas de la escuela donde estudiaba ingles podría dejarte prepararlo en su cocina.

-0-0-0-

Aquel día por la tarde, Diamante acababa de salir de su trabajo cuando Andrew le había hablado por teléfono para pedirle que lo fuera a visitar. Al parecer Andrew estaba triste, le había dicho por teléfono que había tenido una rencilla con Lita y a pesar de que Diamante no estuviera muy convencido de querer ir e intervenir entre los problemas que estuviera teniendo su hermana con su cuñado al final decidió ir y escuchar a Andrew como él había necesitado que lo escucharan cuando estaba dolido por la traición de Mina.

No tardo mucho en llegar y entonces cuando bajó del auto no tuvo tiempo siquiera de tocar la puerta, pues esta se abrió y entonces escuchó los gritos de: "¡Feliz cumpleaños!".

Diamante no sabia como reaccionar, él no había ni siquiera organizado una fiesta, pero ahí estaba su hermana, que fue la primera que se le abalanzó en un abrazo, seguida de sus dos cuñados, Rei y demás personas miembros de la comunidad japonesa que habían acudido para agasajarlo con aquel festejo organizado en la casa de Andrew en cuya mesa del comedor había varias charolas con muchos bocadillos.

"¿Te creíste que estaba molesto en verdad con mi Lita?" Preguntó Andrew dándole una palmada a Diamante en la espalda. "La verdad es que no se me ocurrió que otra excusa inventar para hacerte llegar hasta aquí." Dijo Andrew atrayendo con su brazo a su novia a quien rodeó de la estrecha cintura para después besarla en una de las mejillas.

"Perdónanos hermanito." Sonrió Lita. "A mi fue a la que se le ocurrió que Andrew inventara esa tontería porque en realidad no sabia como hacerte llegar hasta aquí."

Diamante agradeció el gesto y se limitó a decir frases tan trilladas como: "gracias", "que gusto que estés aquí" a los invitados que se congregaban para felicitarlo por su aniversario y no es que él no agradeciera de corazón el gesto, de hecho se llevaba muy bien con los miembros de la comunidad japonesa pero en ese momento sus ojos estaban tratando de localizar a Serena quien al parecer no estaba ahí.

"¿No vino Serena?" Preguntó Diamante.

Lita iba a responder, pero entonces Diamante miró como su hermana esbozaba una sonrisa y tras de él escuchó la dulce voz de la mujer a quien buscaba:

"¡Feliz cumpleaños Diamante!"

Diamante volteó y sonrió al ver a Serena quien sostenía un pastel que se miraba delicioso con aquel relleno de chocolate y el cual decía en el centro: "Feliz cumpleaños".

"Espero este presente te guste." Dijo Serena. "No soy tan buena cocinera como Lita pero…

"No te preocupes." Le dijo Diamante tomando el pastel. "Sé que está delicioso. Muchas gracias Serena."

Lita tomó el pastel alejándose con él para ponerlo en la mesa de los bocadillos, dejando a Diamante sólo con Serena, quien se deleito al ver a la hermosa rubia peinada en sus típicas coletas y vestida con un vestido blanco que le llegaba poco mas arriba de las rodillas y se sujetaba a sus hombros por dos delgados tirantes, enmarcando su cintura y dejando a la vista su pronunciado pecho en donde se miraba caía el dije en forma de luna de aquel collar que él le había regalado meses atrás.

"Te vez preciosa." Dijo Diamante.

Serena entonces se le echó a los brazos y él no pudo más que estrecharla y embriagarse de su deliciosa fragancia a jazmines.

"Feliz cumpleaños."

"Es feliz porque tú estas aquí." Le susurró al oído.

Una vez que se separaran, Diamante la acompañó a sentarse en un sofá para dos mientras conversaban en grupo con los demás miembros de la comunidad que habían participado en organizar la fiesta para diamante.

Las horas pasaron, estuvieron todos escuchando música, charlando, degustando de los platillos de Lita que como siempre eran halagados por todos e incluso el pastel de menta con chocolate que Serena había preparado el cual le había merecido felicitaciones por parte de todos. Poco a poco, entonces los invitados se fueron retirando, incluidos Sapphire y Rei que se retiraron a su hogar dejando al final a Andrew, Lita, Diamante y Serena que eran lo últimos.

"¿Tienes sueño?" Le preguntó Diamante a Serena pues la había visto bostezar.

"Un poco."

"SÍ gustan retírense a dormir a casa." Dijo Lita. "Yo me quedare aquí con Andrew. No puedo dejarlo aquí con la casa sucia. Lo ayudare a limpiar."

"¿A limpiar?" Preguntó Diamante con malicia. "Bueno y supongo que tampoco llegaras a dormir… ¿Cierto?"

Lita se ruborizó ante el comentario de su hermano pero de cierto era que desde que la habían descubierto haciendo el amor con Andrew, para nadie era un secreto que ellos además de ser pareja tenían una tórrida y activa vida sexual, algo que a Diamante no le molestaba, pero que a Serena hizo ruborizar.

Finalmente, tras despedirse, Diamante y Serena subieron al auto, donde tras conducir por casi media hora llegaron a la casa de los Black que se encontraba sola, pues los señores Black aun estaban fuera de la ciudad, Sapphire se había ido a vivir con Rei y si algo sabía era que Lita no llegaría a dormir esa noche a casa.

"Tal parece que esta noche Lita no vendrá a dormir… ¿verdad?" Preguntó Serena sin saber que decir, sintiendo que las manos le sudaban al recordar aquel día en que llegó a Nueva York y que Diamante le había sugerido ir a darle rienda suelta a la pasión en un hotel y al pensar en lo que había sentido cada que él la besaba.

"Es obvio." Dijo Diamante una vez que entraran a casa. "Pero dejemos de hablar de Lita… ¿Te gustaría acompañarme con una copa?"

Serena asintió y Diamante le sirvió una copa, ambos estuvieron tomando una y otra vez, llenándose la copa y sintiendo como el embriagador vino los iba deshinibiendo, conversando sobre las clases de Serena, platicándose sobre sus vida hasta que llegó el punto en que Diamante, influenciado por lo que el alcohol producia en él, no podía dejar de fijarse en lo hermosa que lucia Serena ataviada en ese vestido y pensaba en lo excitante que seria tocar su suave y tersa piel.

"¿Quieres otra copa?" Le ofreció Diamante.

Serena asintió, pero ella se puso de pie llenándose la copa, mas cuando estaba a punto de llegar al sofá tropezó con la mesita de centro, la copa cayó de sus manos y ella estuvo a punto de caer al piso de no ser por Diamante que rápidamente se paró y la sujetó de la cintura.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Sí." Respondió Serena.

Diamante se quedó mirándola por unos segundos. No quería apartarla de su lado. Amaba su mirada que denotaba inocencia y ternura, aquel rostro de niña-mujer, su olor que de pronto le pareció excitante y el calor de su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo. Sí, cierto que al principio, cuando la conoció, sentimientos entremezclados de odio y otra cosa que no podía definir era lo que lo dominaban debido al parecido de Serena con su exnovia Mina, pero si algo era cierto era que Serena jamás podría ser igual a Mina pues pese a ser muy parecidas físicamente, el alma bondadosa de Serena la hacia irradiar una belleza que iba mucho mas allá de lo que los ojos pueden percibir y entonces sin atreverse a siquiera perdonárselo atrapó los suaves labios de Serena en un beso suave y tierno que pronto se tornó en un beso posesivo y pasional.

Serena, aunque nerviosa al principio, se había dejado llevar y le echó los brazos al cuello, al principio su sentido de la sensatez y la razón le habían dicho que se apartara de él, pero la sensatez era opacada por ese deseo que crecía en su cuerpo cuando estaba cerca de Diamante y esa necesidad de no sabia que, a la cual no podía resistirse y ansiosa por que Diamante profundizara el beso abrió los labios, sintiendo como sus lenguas se encontraban demandantes por saborearse.

"Eres tan dulce." Susurró Diamante con voz entrecortada una vez que sus labios se separaran por la falta de aire, con su frente pegada a la frente de Serena, perdiéndose en sus pupilas azules. "No sabes como te deseo Serena, cuanto te necesito."

Serena no supo que decir, las palabras de Diamante la hicieron estremecerse pero antes de que encontrara una frase que articular, él la besó nuevamente y la levantó en brazos. Serena no sabia a donde iban a parar, no sabia si después se arrepentiría de lo que pudiera ocurrir pero entonces sintió como él la depositaba suavemente en la cama y al abrir los ojos se encontró con que la obscuridad del cuarto era solamente iluminada por la luz de una lámpara y los ojos azules de Diamante que la miraban con una mezcla de ternura y pasión.

-No tengas miedo.- Le susurró Diamante mientras le acariciaba una de las mejillas.- Yo te voy a cuidar.

Serena tomó la mano de Diamante, besándola suavemente y después le sonrió, dándole a entender que a su lado no tenia miedo.

-Hazme tuya.- Susurró con voz entrecortada.

Diamante se acomodó entre sus piernas, comenzó a susurrar palabras tiernas al oído de Serena, palabras que nunca hubiera imaginado, mientras sus manos descubrían la suave piel de Serena al quitarle el vestido que poco a poco fue a parar al piso.

-Eres preciosa.- Le susurró Diamante mientras iba dejando un camino de húmedos besos en la suave piel de su cuello.- Y te necesito tanto.

Serena se dejó llevar, sintiendo como Diamante besaba sus labios nuevamente mientras sus manos acariciaban con ansiedad sus curvas y ella, a su vez, deseosa por descubrirlo le metió las manos por debajo de la camisa, sintiendo el calor de su piel.

Diamante no supo si fue la ansiedad de Serena, su inocente Serena, pues ella de un momento a otro le desabotonó la camisa que fue a parar al piso y entonces sintió la delicia de su torso desnudo frotándose contra los senos redondeados de Serena en cuya cumbre estaban aquellos pezones rosados y endurecidos por el deseo.

-Diamante.- Balbuceó

Serena con voz lujuriosa al sentir la boca de su amante que besaba el inicio de sus senos. Nunca antes había tenido sexo, pero estaba deseando que fuera un poco mas y entonces cuando sintió la lengua de él saborear su pezón endurecido descubrió uno de esos placeres que nunca olvidaría y hasta entonces desconocidos.- Sí, así.- Susurró ella mientras le encajaba las uñas en la espalda, algo que lejos de molestarle a su amante, pareció estimularlo pues entonces mordió el pezón de Serena de manera dolorosa y placentera que la hizo gritar.

Diamante no se detuvo, le estimuló con los labios el otro pezón mientras sus manos recorrían su suave piel, arrancando aquellas bragas que se interponían entre ambos, sintiendo como su amada Serena se frotaba contra él.

"¡Quiero, quiero!" Jadeaba Serena, con un dejó de lujuria en su voz.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres amada mía?" Preguntó Diamante, deleitándose al escuchar la voz de Serena que clamaba por la unión de sus cuerpos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y aquella mirada tierna y a la vez salvaje, de niña y mujer.

Las palabras no hicieron falta, las barreras de la ropa entre ambos desaparecieron y entonces, él que sabia que era la primera vez de su amada se hundió suavemente en su sexo, sintiendo como rompía aquella barrera y grabándose en su memoria aquella expresión de dolor y placer en el rostro de su inocente amante que estaría sólo en los recuerdos de él.

Ella, por su parte, al sentir la intrusión no pudo evitar hacer en su rostro un gesto de dolor, dejar escapar un quejido que pronto se convirtió en gemidos de placer al sentir como su amado la llenaba con su grosor, hundiéndose en su sexo una y otra vez. Muchas veces, había escuchado muchos comentarios buenos de sus amigas sobre la primera vez, pero aquello era mucho mejor de lo que pudiera haber imaginado y entonces, al estar ahí, aspirando él olor a pasión de su amante, al saberse unida a él no se dio cuenta cuando de sus ojos escaparon unas lagrimas.

"¿Te estoy lastimando?" Preguntó el deteniéndose un poco, sintiendo miedo de que ella pudiera haberse arrepentido.

"Sigue. No te detengas."

Él la beso en los labios con pasión, rodeándola entre sus brazos y nuevamente se clavó en el sexo de su amante una y otra vez hasta que dentro de aquella habitación, ambos amantes alcanzaron una y otra vez la cúspide del mas delicioso placer al estar unidos como hombre y mujer.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Le preguntó Diamante después de algunos minutos, interrumpiendo el silencio en que habían estado y dándose cuenta de la mirada perdida de ella. Nunca había estado con una mujer virgen y tenia miedo de que Serena se hubiera arrepentido, de haberla lastimado, pero entonces sus dudas se disiparon cuando ella volteó a su lado y esbozó una sonrisa que le robó el corazón.

-Sí.

-Ven aquí entonces.- Le dijo Diamante.- Quiero tenerte entre mis brazos.

Serena se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Diamante pero no dijo nada y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Diamante, sintiendo como él la rodeaba entre sus brazos. No sabía que significaba aquello, no sabía darle nombre al sentimiento que en ese momento embargaba en su corazón pero si de algo estaba segura era de que era algo mucho más fuerte de lo que antes pudiera haber sentido por cualquier otro hombre.

¿Sentiría también él lo mismo que estaba sintiendo?

No lo sabia, pero quería disfrutar de aquel mágico momento que era sólo de ellos dos.

**N/A: Queridas Sere amiga, aquí está su fic y espero que les guste… Anita… ¿Dónde has estado?... Al menos a Patty la veo seguido pero… ¿Dónde estas tú?**

**Las quiero chicas.**

**Atte:**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau**


	8. Chapter 8 Amor

**Amor.**

Serena se encontraba en una cafetería cercana al campus universitario donde estudiaba ingles esperando a que Diamante hiciera su aparición para después irse juntos a Atlantic City a pasar la tarde. Cuatro meses habían pasado ya desde que Serena llegara a Nueva York, esta vez no con el propósito de buscar a un Motoki inexistente, sino a estudiar Ingles y prepararse cada día.

Desde hace cuatro meses, muchas cosas habían cambiado en su vida. Ya no era la chiquilla tonta y asustadiza que no podía comunicarse ni pedir auxilio como la primera vez que había llegado a Nueva York, pues había puesto mucho empeño en sus clases alcanzando en poco tiempo un buen nivel de ingles. En cuanto a su manera de ver a Andrew, poco a poco se había ido haciendo a la idea de que nada tenia que ver con él falso Motoki que había conocido a través de Internet, pues aunque Andrew le parecía un buen hombre, nada tenia que ver con aquella persona inexistente, por el contrario, le daba gusto ver que tanto él como Lita eran felices, amándose cada día mas.

¿Las razones por las cuales se había olvidado de los sentimientos que tenia por Motoki-Andrew y el dolor de saber que él no le correspondía?... ¿Cómo habían ido pasando?

No sabia explicárselo así misma. Tal vez había sido el darse cuenta que él amaba a Lita, tal vez que aunque fuera el chico de las fotografías que la había "enamorado" por Internet en realidad no tenia nada que ver con esa persona o quizá lo que era mas creíble: que Diamante la hubiera enamorado.

¿Enamorada?

Sí eso era. Estaba enamorada de Diamante Black.

¿Desde cuando?

Ni ella misma lo sabia, mas lo único que sabia era que en algún momento ese sentimiento por Diamante había aflorado haciéndola sentir algo mucho mas hermoso y sublime que lo que antes hubiera podido sentir, pues ni su ex novio en Japón ni el falso Motoki le habían hecho sentir lo que Diamante le hacia sentir. Sí, quizá pudieran ser muy diferentes, Diamante no era precisamente el chico convencional con él que ella hubiera soñado, en vez de ser romántico y expresivo era un tanto de modales brutos, gruñón e inexpresivo, pero Serena sabia percibir los momentos en que él le hacia sentir querida y amada aunque él se empeñara en nunca decirlo con palabras.

En cuanto a su relación, aun ninguno de los dos había definido que eran ni ella se había atrevido preguntarle "¿Qué somos?". No es que tuviera miedo de la respuesta que él pudiera darle, pues dentro de su ser se sentía amada por él, pero sencillamente comprendía que Diamante jamás seria del tipo de hombre que expresara con palabras sus sentimientos.

¿Qué seria de la relación de ellos a futuro?

No lo sabía. No sabía si se casarían, no sabía si en algún momento vivirían en unión libre, lo único que dentro de si sabia era que él la amaba y que ambos estaban disfrutando al máximo de su presente, del amor que se brindaban él uno al otro. En cuanto a la familia de Diamante, en realidad nadie sabía sobre la relación. Los señores Black se la pasaban viajando constantemente a Washington donde tenían planes de abrir otro restaurante, Sapphire y Rei, quienes estaban a la espera de su primer hijo, acudían de vez en cuando a visitar a la familia y en cuanto a Lita, ella estaba demasiado ocupada entre atender el restaurante, asistir a sus clases en la Universidad y en sobrellevar su relación con Andrew lo cual a veces la llevaba a dormir fuera de casa y entonces, en esos momentos en que no había nadie, Diamante aprovechaba para entrar al cuarto que ocupaba Serena y hacerla suya.

"Mi vida por tus pensamientos." Escuchó Serena la varonil voz de Diamante y entonces volteó y se puso de pie encontrándose con la mirada de Diamante, quien en su mano llevaba una rosa blanca y un libro titulado "Rosas en el mar".

"Dante." Se le echó Serena a los brazos, llamándolo como ella solía llamarlo cuando estaban a solas. "Te eche de menos."

"Pues aquí estoy ya." Dijo Diamante. "Justo había entrado a una librería buscando un libro que me encargó Lita y encontré este libro para ti. Es de una escritora japonesa y supuse que te gustaría."

Serena tomó él libro entre sus manos y sonrió al darse cuenta una vez mas de que Diamante a pesar de ser poco expresivo siempre tenia detalles para con ella, pues alguna vez hablando sobre libros, Serena le había dicho ser fan de una escritora llamada Hotaru No Hikaru.

"Muchas gracias." Dijo Serena. "Tenia ganas de comprar este libro. Todos los libros de Hotaru No Hikaru son geniales. Los tengo casi todos."

"¿Nos vamos?" Le preguntó Diamante. "He alquilado un hotel para que pasemos todo el día en Atlantic City. Cuando estemos allá te llevare a un restaurante de comida salvadoreña que es delicioso, te llevare al Patty's Restaurante. Seguro te va a gustar."

-0-0-0-

Largas horas habían pasado desde que Serena y Diamante llegaran a Atlantic City, horas en las cuales habían ido a comer a un restaurante lujoso de comida salvadoreña, después habían dado un paseo en barco y al final habían terminado en la habitación de un hotel donde habían terminado dándole rienda suelta a la pasión hasta explotar de placer una y otra vez.

"Ya es tarde." Dijo Serena que se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de Diamante, sintiendo como él acariciaba su espalda desnuda. "¿No crees que deberíamos avisar?"

"¿Para que?" Le preguntó Diamante. "Mis padres andan en Washington y Lita está en Carolina del Norte con Andrew. No le veo caso."

"Tienes razón. Lo había olvidado."

"Yo mejor sugiero que salgamos a pasear. La noche aun es larga y apenas serán las 9 de la noche. Podríamos bañarnos, vestirnos y después nos vamos al casino…¿Qué te parece?"

Serena asintió y enseguida se puso de pie. No paso mucho tiempo cuando finalmente ya los dos estaban listos, él vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa azul y gabardina negra mientras que ella llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido ceñido a su cuerpo, con escote de corazón en color rosa pálido y por supuesto la cadena con el dije en forma de media luna que Diamante le había regalado meses atrás.

"Te vez preciosa." Susurró él abrazándola por detrás y después salieron de la habitación.

-0-0-0-

Serena y Diamante se encontraban comiendo en el área de restaurante del lujoso casino donde habían acudido, en una mesa alejada de las demás, demasiado cerca al balcón lo cual les permitía sentir la suave brisa y tener un momento de privacidad para conversar sin sentir que fueran escuchados por los demás.

"¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué me vez así?" Preguntó Serena, sonrojándose al sentir como Diamante clavaba sus ojos en ella.

"Sucede que tienes unos ojos preciosos." Le dijo Diamante. "Y muero de ganar por regresar al hotel y hacerte el amor en esta noche de luna llena."

Serena se sonrojó ante el comentario de Diamante, pues aun aunque ya habían pasado muchos meses desde que iniciaran su vida sexual, aun los comentarios de Diamante tenían el poder de hacerla sonrojar.

"No tiene mucho que acabamos de llegar."

"Y eso que." Le dijo Diamante. "Prefiero un lugar donde estemos tú y yo solos. Tenerte bajo mi cuerpo y sentirte retorcer de placer… ¿Tú no?"

Serena asintió, pues aunque la estaba pasando bien, no había nada que le gustara más que sentir el cuerpo de Diamante sobre el suyo, aspirar el olor de su fragancia masculina y sentir su piel rozando la suya.

"Entonces vayámonos." Dijo Serena poniéndose de pie. "Sólo permíteme ir al tocador y nos vamos."

Serena se puso de pie y se fue al tocador, dejando sólo a Diamante quien se quedó pensativo en la inmensa felicidad que le daba Serena, una felicidad y plenitud que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera con Minako. Sabia que faltaban dos semanas para que comenzaran las vacaciones de verano, vacaciones de casi tres largos meses en los cuales Serena se iría a Japón para pasar las vacaciones al lado de sus padres y su hermano.

No podía negarlo. Tenía miedo de imaginarse a Serena tan lejos de él, tenia miedo de que en esos tres largos meses ella conociera a otro, que lo olvidara o que sencillamente estando allá decidiera que no quería volver a Nueva York.

¿Qué sucedería si ella decidiera eso?

No quería ni pensarlo, no quería perder a su Serena, a quien había considerado al principio una chica que le recordaba a Mina, una chica tonta, pero que al final era solamente su inocente y dulce Serena.

¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

¿Confesarle sus sentimientos?

Sí eso era lo que tenia que hacer. Sabia que Serena era del tipo de chica que espera porque el hombre amado le pida ser su novia, que la llene de detalles y de palabras cariñosas, algo que no era parte de su naturaleza.

¿Pero podría hacer un esfuerzo?

Por supuesto que podría hacer un esfuerzo por su Serena. Lo había decidido, cuando saliera del tocador se la llevaría al hotel, le confesaría sus sentimientos y después le haría el amor tierna y pasionalmente, una y otra vez. Después de todo, si de algo estaba seguro era de que ella correspondía su amor y de que atrás había quedado su obsesión por Andrew.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, tratando de hilar las palabras que utilizaría para confesarle su amor, pedirle que fuera su novia, cuando entonces frente a él apareció una hermosa mujer rubia vestida en un corto vestido en color rojo, la mujer que un año atrás creía amar: Mina Aino.

"Diamante."

"¿Mina?" Se puso de pie, pronunciando el nombre de aquella hermosa dama con un dejo de sorpresa en su voz. "¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Dónde está Tamahome?"

Diamante la miró esbozar una media sonrisa, él ver a Mina ahí, sin Tamahome, le había hecho recordar la relación que había tenido con ella y entonces sentimientos encontrados inundaban su alma, su corazón.

"He terminado con Tamahome." Respondió Minako. "Mira que sorpresa encontrarte aquí. Había venido sola, a tomar una copa, justo estaba pensando en ti y mira donde fui a encontrarte." Dijo Minako con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. "¿Sabes?... Últimamente pienso en ti, me he arrepentido de haberte engañado con Tamahome."

Diamante esbozó una sonrisa, por extraño que pareciera, el rencor que al principio sentía por Mina había quedado atrás.

"No te preocupes Mina." Respondió él. "Te he perdonado."

"¿Me invitas una copa?"

Diamante esbozó una sonrisa, hubiera querido decir que sí, no porque aun la amara, sino porque le daba pena tener que decirle "No" a una dama, pero iba con Serena y por Serena tenia que dar una negativa, aun cuando sintiera que fuera una actitud poco caballerosa.

"Vengo con mi novia."

"¿Novia?... ¿Tienes novia?"

Diamante asintió, no sabia en que momento lo había pronunciado, en que momento para él Serena se había convertido en su novia, pero entonces, al ver unas lagrimas que se asomaban por los ojos azules de Mina se sintió como él pero de los hombros.

"Mina… ¿Estas bien?... Yo no quería…

"No te preocupes Diamante." Dijo Mina, quien salió hacia el balcón.

Diamante no supo en ese momento que sentir, que pensar, y guiado por un impulso salió al balcón, donde se encontraba Mina, llorando bajo la luz de la luna llena que se cernía sobre ella.

"Mina." Se acercó Diamante poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

Mina se giró y entonces él limpió con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que salían de aquellos orbes azules y estrechó a Mina entre sus brazos.

"Durante un tiempo te tuve rencor por haberme engañado con Tamahome. La verdad me dolió mucho y…

Diamante no pudo seguir hablando, pues antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Mina levantó su rostro y le echó los brazos al cuello, robándole un beso; un beso al que Diamante a principio se quiso resistir, pero al que después se fue entregando, embriagado por el delicioso sabor de los labios de su exnovia y excitado al recordar la manera picara de Mina para seducirlo en la cama, pues contrario a Serena que era inocencia y dulzura, Mina era fogosidad y picardía.

-0-0-0-

Serena iba saliendo del tocador, después de cerciorarse de que su tenue maquillaje estuviera perfecto y de ponerse bajo el vestido un negligee en color negro con rosa que había comprado para estrenar con Diamante. Ciertamente, antes de que Diamante la hiciera su mujer, ella había sido hasta entonces una chica tierna e inocente, pero Diamante se había robado esa inocencia para convertirla en una mujer que desbordaba pasión y esa noche estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo, estaba dispuesta a demostrárselo antes de tener que partir a Tokio, donde estaría por casi tres meses antes de regresar de nuevo a Nueva York.

¿La amaba realmente Diamante?

Estaba segura de que si, de que él la amaba tanto como él a ella y estaba dispuesta a confesarle su amor y arriesgarse a pedirle algo mas antes de ir a Tokio.

Iba saliendo, feliz y radiante, sintiéndose hermosa, cuando al llegar a la mesa donde habían estado comiendo se dio cuenta de que Diamante no estaba.

¿En donde se había metido?

No lo sabía. Volteó hacia donde estaba la caja, y no se encontraba ahí pagando. Mas entonces, llevada por un impulso, caminó hacia el balcón, pensando en lo hermosa que se miraba esa noche iluminada por la luz de la luna llena, mas entonces, se encontró con Diamante, quien besaba a una hermosa y atractiva joven rubia vestida con un sensual vestido rojo y la felicidad que hasta hace unos segundos había sentido pareció esfumarse para dejar un sentimiento de tristeza, dolor y rabia al ver a Diamante con otra.

"Te amo tanto Diamante." Escuchó la voz de la joven hablando entrecortadamente una vez que se hubiera separado sus labios, pero entonces Diamante la volvió a besar de nuevo.

Serena sabía quien era ella, sabia que era Mina y entonces, cuando menos se dio cuenta, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus orbes azules.

¿Cómo era posible que Diamante la hubiera engañado así?

¿Qué la hubiera echo creer que la amaba?

Tenia ganas de gritarle, de cachetearlo, pero entonces se puso a pensar y no recordaba que él le hubiera dicho alguna vez que la amara. Sí, tenia que reconocer que la culpable era ella, que ella tenia la culpa de haber sido de nuevo tan tonta para vivir en una inocente ilusión en la que se sentía amada por Diamante cuando lo único que él buscaba era sexo o ver en ella a su amada Mina, mas el echo de que el no tuviera la culpa no hacia que le doliera menos, que dejara de sentir como el alma se le desgarraba por dentro y entonces caminó hacia la salida del restaurante donde tomó un taxi que la llevara a Nueva York.

-0-0-0-

Diamante recorría Atlantic City en su auto en busca de Serena. Le marcaba a su teléfono celular una y otra vez, sin obtener respuesta.

¿Dónde estaba?

No lo sabía. Después de que aclarara con Mina que ya no sentía nada por ella, había estado esperando a que Serena apareciera pero nunca había llegado. En el hotel tampoco estaba y al llamarla no le había contestado al celular.

¿Dónde estaba?

No lo sabía. Tenia miedo de que lo hubiera visto besarse con Mina y que se hubiera ido molesta, tenia miedo de que alguien le hubiera hecho daño y entonces, con la idea de que quizá lo hubiera visto con Mina y se hubiera enojado, partió de regreso a Nueva York, con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero cuando entró al departamento entonces encontró un recado escrito del puño y letra de Serena sobre la mesita de centro de la sala.

"_Queridos señores Black y querida Lita:_

_Sé que en este momento todos están fuera de la ciudad, que quizá es una grosería que me valla sin despedirme personalmente, pero ha surgido algo que requiere que yo deje Nueva York cuanto antes. No se preocupen por mi, no es nada grave, yo y mi familia estamos muy bien. Cuando llegue a Tokio me comunico con ustedes._

_Los quiero._

_Atte:_

_Serena."_

Diamante arrugó el papel entre sus manos. Se tranquilizó al saber que Serena estaba bien, pero a la vez también se sintió molesto con ella por haberse ido así sin avisar.

¿Por qué se había largado de Atlantic City sin despedirse?

No sabia si quizá lo hubiera visto besarse con Mina y se hubiera ido molesta, pero como sea esa no era razón suficiente para dejarlo así.

¿Cómo era capaz de dejar un recado dirigido a sus padres y a Lita pero no para él?

¿Acaso no lo tomaba en cuenta o seria que él nunca fue importante para ella?

No sabia que decir, sólo sabia que tenía que detenerla, al menos para reclamarle pero entonces no miró las llaves en la mesita justo donde recordaba haberlas puesto cuando entró al auto.

"¿Dónde demonios están las llaves?" Se preguntó buscando las llaves por todos lados, gruñendo y rabiando.

"Ayúdame con esas maletas mi amor." Escuchó la voz de su hermana, que al parecer acababa de llegar de Carolina del Norte.

"Hiciste demasiadas compras Lita." Escuchó la voz de Andrew y entonces los miró entrando por la ventana. "Hola cuñado… ¿Estas de mal humor o porque esa cara?" Preguntó Andrew.

"¡No encuentro las llaves de mi auto!" Gruñó Diamante. "¡Y la tonta de Serena se largó, se largó sin siquiera tener la delicadeza de despedirse, me dejo solo en Atlantic City mientras yo la buscaba por idiota por todos lados!"

"¿Qué?" Le preguntó Lita. "¿Qué estas diciendo Diamante?... ¿Qué le hiciste a Serena?" Preguntó Lita.

Diamante se sintió intimidado por la mirada de su hermana menor. No había querido hablar con nadie de sus sentimientos para con Serena, pero su hermana, con tan sólo mirarlo le exigía saber la verdad y entonces, de un momento a otro le comenzó a contar todo lo que había vivido con Serena en los últimos meses, sobre su romance secreto para al final de su relato darse cuenta de que su hermana en ningún momento había mostrado sorpresa.

"Ya estaba esperando que lo confesaran." Dijo Lita.

"¿Qué?"

"Que ya lo sabia." Dijo Lita. "Desde hace tiempo me había dado cuenta de que ustedes tenían un romance. Diamante, quizá Serena no hizo bien en irse asi, pero si algo es cierto es que ella…

"Ella es una tonta, una distraída, una…

"Es una buena chica que con sus virtudes y defectos te ama." Dijo Lita. "Anda, ve tras ella y no te arrepientas de no haber ido tras ella. Si te dejas vencer por tu orgullo, entonces un día te puedes arrepentir."

Diamante se quedó pensativo, se dio cuenta de que su hermana tenía razón.

"Tienes razón Lita. No quiero perder a Serena y no voy a perderla." Después posó sus ojos en Andrew. "Cuñado, llévame al aeropuerto."

-0-0-0-

Serena se encontraba sentada en la sala de espera del aeropuerto cuando escuchó que se mencionaba que el vuelo en el que se iría de Nueva York despegaría en 5 minutos y que los pasajeros tenían que abordarlo. Se puso de pie, mirando hacia la salida, despidiéndose a su manera de Nueva York y los buenos momentos que había pasado mientras una lagrima corría por sus mejillas.

¿Volvería?

Sí de algo estaba segura era de que volvería algún día, pero no pronto, quizá volvería dentro de muchos años, cuando su corazón sanara y se recuperara de la desilusión de Diamante. Se limpió las lágrimas y entonces avanzó hacia la puerta por donde abordaría el avión pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre:

"Serena."

¿Era Diamante?

Sí. Era su amado Diamante. Quiso apresurar el paso, pero entonces él la tomó del brazo.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" La hizo girarse y entonces se encontró con los ojos color zafiro de Diamante.

"¿No viste acaso mi recado?" Preguntó Serena con burla. "Regreso a Tokio, a mi hogar, al lugar de donde nunca debí haber salido."

"No puedes irte." Dijo Diamante con voz suplicante.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque yo no quiero. Porque eres mía y te exijo que te quedes."

Serena se soltó de su brazo y le metió una sonora bofetada.

"No soy de tu propiedad y no me quedare. Me largo y no quiero volver a verte nunca Diamante."

"Escúchame bien Serena." Le gritó Diamante. "Si te largas no vuelvas nunca. Si te largas te odiare por el resto de mi vida."

"Yo ya te odio a ti." Respondió Serena, dando una vuelta y entrando a la puerta que la conducía al avión.

-0-0-0-

Diamante se encontraba acostado en su cama, mirando unas fotografías de Serena, unas que le había tomado en sus ultimas salidas, recordando los momentos en que habían estado juntos, sus salidas o las noches que la había tenido bajo su cuerpo dándole placer.

¿La extrañaría siempre?... ¿Le dolería siempre?

Por supuesto. Serena seria alguien que nunca olvidaría, era la mujer de su vida y sufriría por su ausencia como no había sufrido ni siquiera por Mina, pero al mismo tiempo, mientras sentía amarla y tanto dolor por su ausencia, también sentía rabia contra ella, una rabia por haberse negado a escucharlo, por haberse negado a amarlo.

Escuchó de pronto que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación. Sabía que era Lita, seguro enfadando de nuevo para que cenara, para que comiera algo.

"Ya te dije que no quiero cenar Lita… ¿Qué no entiendes?"

La puerta se abrió y Diamante miró entrar a su hermana que tenia los ojos humedecidos por las lagrimas.

¿Tendría algo?

¿La habría hecho llorar Andrew?

"¿Qué sucede Lita?" Preguntó Diamante. "¿Estas bien?... ¿Peleaste con Andrew?"

Lita se abrazó fuertemente a Diamante y entonces confesó:

"Hermano. Tienes que se fuerte… Serena murió… el avión donde viajaba se estrelló."

"¿Qué?"

Aquella noticia fue para Diamante lo peor que hubiera escuchado. No supo en que momento, pero de pronto sintió las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, él saber que Serena estuviera muerta entra algo que no quería aceptar y entonces salió de la habitación, dispuesto a ir a no se donde, pero entonces en la televisión miró las noticias en las cuales se hablaba sobre que todos los pasajeros habían muerto.

"Serena." Pronunció el nombre de su amada. "Mi Serena… ¡Serena!" Gritó una y otra vez, mientras sentía como dolía su alma y como cada segundo sin su amada dolería, pues si antes pensaba que dolería estar lejos de Serena, el saber que ahora no estaría mas su amada en ese mundo mortal era un dolor que desgarraría su alma y lo haría vivir una vida sin sentido, pues sin ella, su vida no tenia el menor sentido.

"¡Serena!" Gritaba una y otra vez, mientras recordaba lo que habían vivido juntos y se arrepentía de no haberle dicho "Te amo."

**N/A: Chicas… ¿Qué les parece?... Espero les guste el capitulo Paty y Anita y a todas las que me leen.**


	9. Chapter 9 Epilogo

**Epilogo.**

Abro los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como la luz me encandila y el murmullo de las personas irrumpe la paz y tranquilidad para que yo pueda seguir durmiendo.

¿Cuánto tiempo mas estare aquí?

He sido una tonta, una estúpida.

¿Cómo pude haber perdido el avión de regreso a Tokio?

Ahora por mi estupidez tendre que estar aquí esperando por tres horas mas hasta que otro avión con destino salga para Tokio y entonces pueda regresar al lado de mi familia y tratar de sacar a Diamante de mi corazón y de mi mente.

"¡Serena!" Escuchó de pronto la voz de Diamante llamándome y esbozó una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

¿Cómo es posible que aun estando lejos de Estados Unidos me parezca que sigo escuchando su voz?

Creo que esto es un indicio de que me será difícil olvidarlo.

¿Por qué no pudo amarme?... ¿Por qué cuando fue por mi al aeropuerto no me dijo que me quedara por que me amaba?

Soy una tonta, no me dijo que me ama porque no lo siente.

"¡Serena, mi amor!" Escuchó de nuevo su voz y entonces lo veo a mi lado y me pongo de pie, sin tiempo de decir nada, pues él me estrecha fuertemente entre sus brazos. "No sabes cuanto temi perderte. Gracias a dios estas bien. Te amo y esta vez no quiero dejarte ir."

"Diamante." Balbuceó sintiendo mi corazón golpear contra mi pecho. "¿Qué haces aquí?... Mi amor, mi Diamante."

"Te amo tanto." Me dice. "No se que hubiera hecho sin ti. Perdoname si me bese con Mina, perdona si no te dije lo que querias escuchar, perdóname si no te dije un condenado te amo, pero te amo Serena Tsukino, te amo y no quiero perderte."

Las lagrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas, mezcla de emoción y alegría, no se en que momento el llegó aquí, pero se que me ama y antes de que yo pueda decir algo estrella sus labios en los mios, dándome un beso profundo, tierno y pasional que me roba el aliento.

"Te amo."

"¿En verdad?"

"Con toda mi alma Serena."

Nos quedamos asi largo tiempo, no se si minutos, no se si segundos, pero entonces él interrumpe nuestro silencio.

"Cuando llegue a Londres y te vi, sentí que el alma me volvia al cuerpo, que mi vida de nuevo tenia sentido." Dijo Diamante. "Pero es tiempo de que nos comuniquemos con tu familia para que sepan que estas bien y por supuesto también con mis papás y Lita."

Lo miro con extrañeza, no comprendo lo que trata de decirme y entonces me comienza a contar que al parecer, el avión que debía tomar aquí en Londres para ir a Tokio se ha estrellado y todos los pasajeros han muerto.

¿Acaso debo estar agradecida con dios por haber perdido el avión?

Seguro que si. Estoy agradecida con dios por salvar mi vida, por haberme permitido nacer en una familia que me adora y por tener a un hombre que amo.

"Te amo Serena. Nunca lo dudes." Me dice él mientras nos dirigimos a la salida del aeropuerto. "Te amo."

Fin.

**N/A: Mis queridas Paty y Ana, este fic ha llegado a su fin, saben que lo escribí por ustedes y para ustedes y espero les guste.**

**¿Algún día dije no escribir de Serena?**

**Sí, lo dije, pero bueno, por mis amigas bien valió la pena hacerlo. Las quiero a las dos mis Serenitas, gracias a las dos por ser mis amigas, por su apoyo, por las conversaciones tan chidas que tenemos por msn y por supuesto también gracias a todas aquellas chicas que me apoyaron a lo largo del tiempo que escribi esta historia: Iron, Princessnerak, Suge Kou, Stern-Rosenkreuz, Marie mademoiselle Chiba y por supuesto también a Jovidess.**

**Gracias chicas.**

**Atte**

**Mademoiselle Rousseau.**


End file.
